


Stress Relief

by underoriginal



Series: Stress Relief [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation Kink, Awkward Romance, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Communication, Competition, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Domestic, Double Penetration, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Facials, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Human Furniture, Humbler, Humiliation, Ice Play, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinktober 2017, Knife Play, Leather Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Muscles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Violence, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Role Reversal, Sensory Deprivation, Sex on a Car, Shibari, Slow Burn, Sounding, Spanking, Sparring, Spitroasting, St. Andrew's Cross, Strangers to Lovers, Strength Kink, Subspace, Suspension, Switching, Temperature Play, Vibrators, Wax Play, brief gabe cameo, brief genji cameo, brief zenyatta and mondatta cameos, holy shit i actually finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underoriginal/pseuds/underoriginal
Summary: Kinktober 2017.Hanzo is a young, inexperienced Dom who needs something in life that he has some control over. Jesse is an older, veteran sub who likes being completely dominated and prefers someone who hasn't had time to learn bad habits yet. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Kink du jour: spanking
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None. Feel free to let me know if you need one added.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is meant to be pornographic, not educational. Do not attempt anything shown in this fic without prior research, negotiation, and consent or at least don't blame me if something goes wrong. All characters are well above the age of consent and are also not real people.

Hanzo paced nervously in the front hall. His guest wasn’t due for another twenty minutes, but the anxiety mounted steadily regardless. It had been Genji’s idea to do this. Genji had made all the arrangements too. Hanzo hadn’t even met the man who was going to be living in his house for the next few months. 

He couldn’t deny the need for some stress relief though. He was twenty one years old and on the verge of taking over his father’s… business was probably the best word for it. He had to pull teeth for any amount of cooperation or respect. It felt like even asking someone to pass him a pen was a trial. He needed someone he could control. 

A couple minutes before noon, a taxi pulled up in front of the house and a man walked out. Hanzo stood in front of the door, unsure if he should open it and awkwardly wait for the man to approach or just wait and hope the man hadn’t seen him already. At the last possible moment, he decided to open the door right before the man could knock. 

The first expression he saw on the man’s face was shock. The man’s hand was halfway to the door, but he recovered quickly, tipping his broad brimmed hat. “Howdy. You must be Shimada Hanzo. Jesse McCree, at your service.” 

Hanzo’s whole posture switched into the commanding demeanour he wore most of the time. He shoved the anxiety down and straightened his back, looking over Jesse McCree with an imperious expression. McCree was taller than him, probably a decade or so older too. He had light brown skin, wide shoulders, and a bushy beard. He had two duffel bags slung over one shoulder, showing off his frankly impressive musculature. McCree didn’t flinch under Hanzo’s eyes, just waiting patiently for him to react. 

Finally, Hanzo nodded. “Come in. Put your bags down in the living room.” He walked away, unsure of what to do next. It seemed wrong to just start ordering him around but that’s what he was here for. 

McCree put his bags down out of the way. “If’n ya don’t mind me askin’, sir, how much of this sort of thing have you done before?” Sir. It had taken weeks to get Hanzo’s cousins to start calling him sir even sarcastically. 

“This would be my first time,” Hanzo admitted. The next words came out painfully. “I would not be averse to some guidance.” 

McCree took his hat off, running his hand through his long, dark hair. “In that case, I gotta lay down some ground rules first. Usually, we don’t need much more than a verbal agreement, but if it’s your first time, I prefer to have some safeguards in place.” He had slipped into an easy authority that Hanzo envied. “I can lay ‘em out for you now or I can just send you the file.” 

Hanzo felt a prickle of nervousness. He hadn’t expected his sub to be so… casual. Collected. So able to control Hanzo. “Of course. Send me the file now and I’ll read it over it while you get settled in. Your room is down the hall to the right. The unlocked one.”

McCree pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and handed it over before taking his bags to his room. “I’ll stay there until you call me. It’s fairly long.”

He was right. Hanzo spent the next half an hour reading through all the rules. None of them were too surprising. If anything, he was stunned by just how much McCree allowed him to do. He could access or confiscate McCree’s laptop and phone at any time, except for a half hour a day. The only things off limits to him were McCree’s bank accounts and a single contact. Everything else was his to control. The more he read it, the more realized that nearly all of McCree’s rules were just to let him get out in an absolute emergency. Everything else was up to Hanzo. There was a little space at the end for him to sign. It wasn’t even legally binding, just to confirm that he had read it. He signed and went to McCree’s room.

McCree had a paddle in his hands when Hanzo entered. He put it down and nodded politely to Hanzo. “Got any questions, sir?” 

Hanzo could feel the thirst for power as he remembered what he could do. “Master,” he said, almost without realizing it. “Call me Master.” Just to see if McCree could.

McCree didn’t even blink. “Sure thing, Master.” 

Hanzo’s throat went dry and his cock twitched. “Good.” He licked his lips, staring at the paddle. “Should I punish you for not calling me Master before?” He regretted the words as soon as he said them. That wasn’t fair to McCree at all. This wasn’t supposed to be about hurting him, just having some control. He opened his mouth to take it back but McCree cut him off.

“I’d really prefer it if you didn’t, sir.” He added just a bit of emphasis to the word ‘sir’. 

Hanzo smiled. “And should I punish you for that?” 

McCree smiled back. “If you want to. Sir.” 

“Strip.” 

McCree obeyed immediately. He folded his shirt and pants neatly on the bed. He was a little chubby, but the scars dotting his skin and the thick cords of muscle underneath the fat made it clear that he could hold his own in a fight if he had to. But he wasn’t fighting. He removed his underwear, his cock already semi-stiff. Hanzo just appreciated the sight for a few moments before he realized he hadn’t spoken in nearly half a minute.

“Turn around. Hands on your head. Ten blows. Five for each time you disrespected me.” His voice was more hoarse than he wanted, but still authoritative. 

“Yes, sir.”

Hanzo caught sight of McCree’s smile as he turned around. He wouldn’t go easy on him. He trailed his fingers over McCree’s back, watching him shiver involuntarily. “Stay still for me, Jesse.” He wasn’t used to calling his elders by their personal names but using Jesse’s gave him a thrill. He liked how the name felt on his tongue.

He could hear Jesse’s smile in his reply. “Yes, sir.”

Hanzo struck him across the back of his thighs. Jesse didn’t move, but he let out a small gasp. Hanzo could feel his tension draining away as he beat Jesse. It wasn’t even so much about the pain as it was the knowledge that he could do this and Jesse wouldn’t even try to stop him. Jesse yelped and panted at the blows, but he never moved out of position and his voice was thick with lust. 

All too soon, Hanzo reached the twentieth blow. He put the paddle down, stroking the bright red flesh of Jesse’s ass. Jesse shuddered and moaned. 

“What do you call me?” Hanzo murmured.

“Master,” Jesse whispered. “I call you Master.” 

Hanzo hugged him from behind stroking his cock. He had planned to get him hard, but Jesse was already there, his cock dripping precum. “You really do like this, don’t you?” Hanzo asked with a small laugh. 

Jesse nodded. It took him a couple seconds to get any words past his heaving chest. “That’s why I do this, Master.” 

Hanzo kissed his shoulder blades. He stroked Jesse’s cock harder and faster. “Cum for me, Jesse.”

Jesse came with a low moan, coating Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo reached for a tissue, but Jesse grabbed his hand gently. “Allow me, Master.” 

A blush rose to Hanzo’s face as Jesse licked his hand clean, flicking his tongue over Hanzo’s fingers. He sucked one into his mouth and Hanzo let out a strangled sound. Jesse smirked at him. “I can clean up my own messes, Master. Don’t want to put you to any trouble.”

Hanzo tried with limited success to force down his grin. "See to it that you don't."

This was gonna be good.


	2. First Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Human Furniture
> 
> Chapter warnings: Slightly spoilery. Skip to the bottom to read. Feel free to let me know if you need a warning added.

Hanzo pulled his hand away, wiping it on his pants. “Finish putting your things away and meet me in the living room.” He had planned to wait a few more days for this, settle into it a little more, but Jesse had instilled a sense of confidence in him. He wanted to see what he could do with this newfound power.

Jesse started wiping the paddle down. The second duffle bag was still half full of various bondage gear. Hanzo recognized what most of it was, but not all. “You want me to put clothes on, Master?”

He hadn’t even considered that. “No. Keep them off for now. I’ll make sure the blinds are closed.” 

Jesse shrugged. “Don’t much matter to me either way, but I appreciate the concern, Master.”

Right. Jesse had already given him permission to take his phone and computer. Of course he didn’t care about his body being on display. 

Hanzo left before he had to respond, hiding his shaking hands.

The house they were staying in was one of the family’s smaller properties. They had neighbors and everything. It was two stories tall, fitting into the neighborhood around it perfectly. Of course, that was only from the outside. The living room had mahogany floors, high end furniture, and a screen on the entire back wall. Hanzo had set it to match the tapestries of Hanamura Castle. He sat on the dark blue couch, one ankle resting on the other knee, one arm flung over the back of the couch. He looked as casual as he could, but his heart fluttered nervously.

Jesse came out a few minutes later. He moved with an easy grace, obviously comfortable with himself. Hanzo’s eyes fell on his prosthetic. He hadn’t paid it much mind before, but the brief pause gave him time to remember that most people didn’t spend their lives embroiled in gang warfare and thus tended to lose far fewer limbs. The prosthetic wasn’t the latest model, but it was well made and well maintained. 

Jesse came to a stop in front of Hanzo and stood with his hands behind his back. Hanzo always had trouble talking around Jesse. He studied him, keeping his face neutral as he tried to remember how to make his words work. It took him far, far too long, but he eventually forced the words past his lips. “I can do anything I want to, right?”

“That’s right, Master. Whatever you want.”

Hanzo pressed a button on a remote and the hard light coffee table blinked off. “It looks like I need a new table,” he mumbled. This had been a fantasy of his for years, but now that he could actually live it out, the nerves were getting to him. 

Thankfully, Jesse didn't comment. He just knelt where the coffee table had been, back parallel to the floor. 

“You’ve done this before, haven't you?” Hanzo guessed. 

Jesse smiled wryly. “I’ve done most things before, Master.”

Oh. Hanzo pressed on, determined not to let his nerves get the best of him. He started simply, just putting the remote on Jesse’s back as he watched tv. When he realized Jesse was taking it well, he got up and made himself a cup of tea. He settled the steaming hot mug right between Jesse’s shoulder blades. Jesse let out a low hiss, but he didn't flinch. 

Hanzo felt almost floaty. He’d almost burned his fingers carrying the mug over, but here Jesse was, letting it sear a hole into his spine. Just because Hanzo asked him to.

“Wait there,” he ordered and went to get his laptop. Jesse was a bit of an awkward height to use as a desk, but Hanzo didn’t care. Somehow, it was even more exhilarating to ignore him. To know that he didn’t have to keep exerting himself to keep his power.

Hanzo worked on the Clan’s affairs for most of the afternoon. Like always, his family was uncooperative at best. At worst, they tried to assassinate important assets. Hanzo managed it much better than usual though. Whenever the stress started to mount, all he had to do was glance at his desk and that center of calm returned. 

Jesse only moved once, shifting his weight slightly onto the prosthetic. His eyes were half closed and his lips slightly parted. A line of saliva stretched from his lower lip to the floor, glinting slightly in the light. He didn’t seem to notice it at all.

Three hours in, Jesse finally spoke. “‘M gonna collapse soon, Master,” he warned. 

Hanzo glanced at the time. “Shit. Sorry.” He pulled his laptop and mug away. “You can relax now.” He’d lost track of time entirely. “Didn’t meant to go so long. Sorry.” 

Jesse laid down on his side and held up one finger, obviously in pain now that his muscles could finally relax. He breathed heavily for a couple moments before stretching his limbs out. “Shoulda warned ya. I tend to get pretty deep in.” He massaged his limbs. “Try to keep an eye on the clock next time, though. And use the kneelers too. My knees ain’t as young as they used to be.”

“I don’t-I don’t have kneelers…”

“That’s why I brought mine.” Jesse rolled his neck, kneading it with his metal hand. “... Though I suppose you haven’t had a chance to look through my things yet. We probably shoulda had a conversation before we jumped into everything. Sorry ‘bout that. I’m used to workin’ with more experienced folks.” He pulled himself onto the couch, his movements stiff and jerky.

Hanzo hovered around him. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say. He felt absolutely horrible. All the relief and relaxation had evaporated. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Jesse waved him off. “This time. You warned me you were inexperienced. I just got a bit ahead of myself. Besides, I don’t mind going that long, I just need to know you’re keeping an eye on things.” He leaned back, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. “How about you make us dinner and we can do the actual negotiation after? I’m starving.” 

Hanzo immediately got up and went into the kitchen, mentally kicking himself. This was going terribly. Not only had he accidentally hurt Jesse, he’d let him immediately take back control. He ate quickly, avoiding eye contact with Jesse. 

After nearly half an hour, Jesse broke the silence. “Look, you fucked up. I ain’t denying that. But you also told me to give you guidance and I didn’t. This is just as much on me as it is on you. Besides, you didn’t hurt me or nothin’. I woulda been fine with goin’ that long if I knew it was on purpose. Hell, I’ve gone for longer. We just gotta make sure this don’t happen again. That’s it. You with me?”

Hanzo nodded. He finally hazarded a glance up at him. “Very well. So. Let’s talk about this.”

Jesse led Hanzo back to his room, talking him through all the gear, his responsibilities as Dom, Jesse’s own expectations and needs. By the time he finished, Hanzo’s confidence had returned. In fact, he had some ideas of his own. 

“I feel like I should punish you for not warning me about this, but I don’t want to be unfair to you.”

Jesse grimaced. “Honestly? I’d deserve it. Master.”

Hanzo shook his head. “Just Sir for now.”

“Yessir.” He sat on the bed, his posture curling inwards. Hanzo didn’t even know he could lose that self assurance that had already come to define Jesse McCree. 

“Would you let me take your arm?”

Jesse’s head shot up. “Pardon?”

Hanzo folded his arms across his chest. “You let your prosthetic take your weight instead of telling me you needed a break. I want to make sure you can’t do that.” It wasn’t just that. He wanted Jesse helpless, not as a punishment but just for his own selfish reasons.

“You do realize that’s a lot more responsibility for you, right, sir?”

“I know. But I obviously need to practice that more.” The more he spoke, the more sure he became.

Jesse’s hand went to his elbow, uncoupling the prosthetic from the rest of his arm. “I get this back when you’re not in the house and at least an hour a day even if you stay here all day. That’s in the file I sent you.”

“I know. I read it. Thank you for reminding me though.” 

Jesse pulled the prosthetic free. He screwed a cap over the exposed sockets of his stump and the end of the arm. That done, he handed it over.

It was heavier than Hanzo expected. He examined it, bending the fingers and twisting the joints. “I’ll keep this safe for you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jesse replied, his head bowed.

Seeing that little show of submission was enough to snap Hanzo back into his role as Dom. “I don’t want you putting your pleasure before your safety again either. Put on a cock cage.”

Jesse struggled to put it on with only one hand, but he managed eventually. Hanzo took the key and tucked it away. “You can have that off when I know you’ve learned to communicate properly.” 

Jesse smiled a bit. Hanzo almost thought there was a touch of approval to it. “I understand, sir. Thank you for giving me a second chance.”

Hanzo put a hand on his chest and stretched up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. “We’ll both do better next time.” 

Hanzo had never before been so elated by the simple idea of a next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: denial of mobility aids (consensual)


	3. Sweat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Strength/Muscles
> 
> Chapter warnings: Food. Feel free to let me know if you need something warned for.
> 
> I won't be able to write every day so I'm trying to build a backlog.

They went to bed after that. They both needed space to process everything. Hanzo put Jesse’s arm in his closet next to a pair of spare dress shoes. It would be safe there. 

He woke up at at five thirty the next morning, just as he always did. He spent a few minutes staring off into space, summoning up the willpower to get out of bed. Finally, he managed to drag himself into the bathroom and then into the kitchen. He didn’t even bother to turn any lights on, grasping at the cereal by rote memory. He wasn’t a morning person by nature, but he had to be up early. He had a major shipment going out in the morning and another major shipment coming in the evening. Teams had to be coordinated, cops bribed, men brought back into line. Any major shipment was a headache, but two in one day was a nightmare. 

Soft footfalls pulled him out of his thoughts and he glanced up, blinking blearily as Jesse turned the lights on. Jesse wore nothing but soft burgundy sweatpants. He listed to one side, obviously still adjusting to the missing arm.

“Mornin’, sir. I was hopin’ to surprise ya with breakfast.”

Hanzo took a swig of his shitty instant coffee. “If you want to make me something now, I won’t complain.” 

He watched Jesse putter around the kitchen, making scrambled eggs with vegetables and cheese. He didn’t get up until Jesse took out a bell pepper and a knife. “Let me cut that for you,” he ordered.

Jesse handed him the pepper without a word. He hummed to himself as he worked and Hanzo found himself humming along. They worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Jesse finally spoke up. “You mind helping me get this onto plates, sir?”

“Of course.” He had expected to feel more of a thrill at the reminder of his power, but he was too distracted by work. 

“Something wrong?” Jesse asked. “You seem stressed, sir, if ya don’t mind me sayin’ so.”

“It’s just work. Nothing important.” 

“Seems important to you, sir.”

Hanzo studied him for a moment. His eyes trailed from Jesse’s concerned face to his thick waist. “You know hand to hand combat?”

“Why do you ask, sir?”

“I need a good spar more than I need a good fuck right now.”

Jesse chuckled. “Sure, I think I can manage, sir. Just don’t expect me to hold myself back for you.” 

Hanzo grinned. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ll get your arm after breakfast.”

“Actually, sir, I’d rather you didn’t. It’s a lot easier to accidentally hurt folk with a hunk of metal than flesh and bone.”

He couldn’t deny the practicality of that, but still, “I want a good fight.”

“You’ll have one. Sir.” Jesse held his gaze.

Hanzo looked away first. “I had better.”

He cleaned up after breakfast out of habit and led Jesse to the sparring ring. The hard light technology allowed him to configure any terrain or situation he liked, but today he kept it simple. White padded floors would more than suffice for a quick sparring match.

He stripped off his shoes and his shirt, jolting to a stop when he heard a low whistle. He whirled around, shocked. 

Jesse held his hand up with a smirk. “Can’t I appreciate my Dom’s good looks?”

Hanzo started stretching. “I will teach you to respect me later. For now, let’s spar.”

That was all the warning he gave. He spun a kick towards Jesse’s right knee. Jesse jumped backwards. He backed up further and further as Hanzo aimed blow after blow at his right side. None of them connected. Finally, Jesse’s back hit a wall.

Hanzo grinned. So did Jesse.

Hanzo kicked at his ribs. It was needlessly flashy, but he couldn’t help but revel in the joy of the fight, especially since his prey couldn’t run anymore.

Jesse caught his ankle. 

For a split second, no one moved. Then Jesse flung Hanzo across the room. He flew fifteen feet back, barely managing to land on his feet. He gasped for air. He’d worked up a sweat with his punches and kicks while Jesse had been… walking backwards. 

He looked up. Jesse leaned on the wall, completely unfazed. 

Hanzo shook his head ruefully. He should have seen that coming. He stood back up.

He aimed a punch at Jesse’s left side this time. Jesse dodged into it, pushing Hanzo’s arm aside with his stump so the blow glanced off. He stepped to his left and hooked his legs around Hanzo’s. Hanzo backed off before he could be tripped.

The fight continued in that vein. Hanzo attacked again and again and Jesse rebuffed him every time, barely exerting any effort. In his corner, Hanzo couldn’t get around him to outmaneuver him. Jesse had turned it into a contest of raw strength and he wasn’t going to lose that any time soon.

Still, Hanzo didn’t stop trying. He couldn’t lose, not to his sub. Finally, he got tired enough that he couldn’t disengage in time. Jesse slammed him against the wall, holding him nearly off the ground with nothing more than a firm arm across his chest. 

Well. That was almost criminally hot. Jesse was speaking to him but Hanzo didn’t have any idea what he was saying. He watched a bead of sweat drip down the hard lines of Jesse’s bicep. 

“Put me down,” he ordered. 

The moment the pressure on his chest lightened, he grabbed Jesse’s wrist. He ran his fingers over the skin, feeling the muscle. It was just as thick and hard as it looked. Prodding Jesse’s stomach revealed the same muscle on his abs. It wasn’t until he got down to Jesse’s thighs that he realized what he was doing. His hands stilled and he glanced up at Jesse.

Jesse met his gaze with an indulgent smile. “Back with me, sir?”

Hanzo blushed. “Can’t I appreciate my sub’s good looks?”

Jesse laughed. “Yeah, you got me there, sir.”

Hanzo straightened up. “I’m getting your arm,” he decided. “I want to see how much you can bench while I’m sucking you off.”

Jesse’s warm brown eyes turned black in an instant as his pupils dilated. “Yes, sir,” he muttered shakily. 

Hanzo practically sprinted back to his room, grabbing the arm out of the closet and the key to the cock cage. He dragged Jesse to the gym while Jesse struggled to reattach his arm. Jesse was just testing his grip when Hanzo shoved him down onto the weight bench. 

“Sir, please tell me you have an auto spotter,” Jesse muttered.

“It’s 2076. Who the hell still uses human spotters? How much do you usually bench?”

Jesse sat up to finish the last couple tests on his arm. “Start at about 240, 250. I’m not finna push myself too hard, if that’s alright with ya, sir.”

Hanzo’s hands stilled as he reached the weight. “So, to be clear, you could bench press me, right?” 

“Not while you’re blowin’ me, sir. Take your pick.”

Hanzo had to think about it for a moment, but he finally just piled the weights onto the bar. “We’ll start at 240. In case I change my mind.” He was amazed at how steady his voice sounded.

He settled down at the end of the bench and took Jesse’s cock cage off. His cock started filling almost immediately. Hanzo just stroked it first, feeling it grow hot and heavy in his hand. It didn’t take him long to start questioning the wisdom of his decision when he saw just how large Jesse was, but the soft moans and gasps from Jesse sealed the deal. 

“Get to work,” he ordered as he took the tip into his mouth.

Jesse took the bar. His breathing was already ragged, but he managed to settle into a rhythm. Hanzo watched his arm strain and stretch as he laved his tongue over the underside of Jesse’s cock. Jesse’s careful rhythm stuttered.

“Am I- am I allowed to cum, sir?” 

Hanzo hadn’t even considered that. “If you give me forty reps, I suppose I can allow it.” 

Jesse started pumping the bar harder and faster, but Hanzo matched his pace. He couldn’t get Jesse’s whole cock in his mouth,so he used his hands to compensate. Jesse groaned and gasped and his flesh arm trembled. 

Forty was far, far more than Hanzo expected Jesse to be able to do, but the prosthetic must have given Jesse an edge. He started struggling visibly at the fifteenth, but he just kept going. Sweat beaded across his arm and Hanzo couldn’t tear his eyes away. Still, Jesse couldn’t keep going forever. By the twenty-fifth, each rep took him nearly half a minute to get through.

At the thirty fifth rep, Hanzo suddenly deep throated Jesse, taking him nearly to the hilt. Jesse screamed with pleasure and the auto spotter caught the weights before he could drop them on his chest. 

Hanzo pulled away and locked the cock cage back in place. “Looks like I win this one.”


	4. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Knife Play
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Knives, blood, unsanitary. Feel free to let me know if you need something else warned for.

Jesse took his loss in good humor, grumbling only a little bit as the cage went back on. Of course, he might just have been too exhausted to put up a fight. Hanzo let him keep the arm. He didn’t want to have to deal with it.

“Get some rest,” he told Jesse. “I need to get some work done.”

Hanzo’s day went downhill from there. The first shipment went out with little trouble, except for a couple of his men trying to steal the product. Hanzo arranged for them to be dealt with. He couldn’t kill them though. He wouldn’t have anyone left if he killed everyone who defied him. Sparing the men turned out to be the wrong choice as the next group smelled weakness.

One of his second cousins, Shimada Nobu, had been gathering support to try and stage a coup. Hanzo’s spies reported that Nobu planned to sabotage the shipment and use that to frame Hanzo as weak and ineffective. Hanzo was too far away to deal with the matter personally and he loathed delegating. 

Even worse, Overwatch had caught wind of the upcoming shipment. Hanzo had no idea how. Everything should have been secure. But that meant he also had to make sure that Overwatch didn’t cut his men down. Their tactics had been getting more aggressive lately and there were rumors that Jack Morrison no longer truly held any power. Hanzo didn’t care one way or another whether that was the case. He just wanted this to go well.

At ten o’clock that night, Hanzo finally confirmed that the shipment had made it safely into the country and was being processed. He could relax. In theory, anyway. The tension had him wound up so tight that he felt like he would fracture at any moment. 

He dragged himself out of his office to find dinner waiting for him on the counter along with a note from Jesse. “If you need to hurt something, I’ll be in my room. Make sure you eat something.” It was signed “yours truly” and nothing else.

The tension didn’t drain away, but it felt like it could eventually. He knocked on Jesse’s door and entered before he got a response.

Jesse sat cross legged on the bed, his laptop on his knees. He wore nothing except for the cock cage. When he heard the door open, he glanced up. “You eat dinner, sir?”

Hanzo nodded. “Tell me how I can hurt you.”

Jesse closed his laptop and put it off to the side. “You sound like you got something in mind, sir.”

“I want to see you bleed.” It always amazed him how easily he confessed these things. He kept expecting Jesse to back down, to reject him, to reach his limits.

All Jesse said was, “You might wanna take this to the bathroom then, sir. Makes cleanup a lot easier.” 

He went to his nightstand and tossed Hanzo a short knife in a leather sheath. Hanzo examined it. The blade was razor sharp but it wasn’t anything fancy. It would be easy to cut into Jesse without using much force and risking a deeper wound than intended. 

“Wait for me there,” he said after a long moment. Once Jesse left, he went to the closet and dug through it until he found the set of leather cuffs connected by a long chain.

When Jesse saw Hanzo walk into the bathroom, he held his hands out immediately. The tension suffocating Hanzo loosened a little bit. He could control Jesse. Jesse would obey him. Always.

He hooked the chain around the showerhead, stretching Jesse’s arms up, leaving his broad chest on display. Hanzo ran his knuckles across the brown skin, tugging lightly at the chest hair every so often. “Tell me if it’s too much. That’s an order.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Hanzo ran the knife over Jesse’s chest, not cutting in. Not yet. Jesse nearly stopped breathing. Hanzo barely brushed the blade over Jesse’s skin but even those feather light touches came close to drawing blood. He had to be excruciatingly careful. 

As he teased the knife over Jesse’s nipple, his sub pressed against the shower wall, breathing faster, hands squirming. He couldn’t move his chest though, not even to breathe deeply. He was completely trapped and Hanzo barely had to do anything.

Finally, he increased the pressure. The smallest hint of extra force was enough to part the first layer of skin, drawing crimson beads of blood to the surface. Jesse gasped hoarsely and went still.

Hanzo placed his free hand on Jesse’s chest, held him in place so he wouldn’t hurt himself. When Hanzo dragged forth the next line of blood, Jesse writhed, trusting Hanzo to hold him in place. Trusting him more deeply than Hanzo even knew a person could trust.

He took his time, carving no particular pattern. The knife glided across Jesse’s pecs, his stomach, his collarbone, his sides. Blood oozed down his abdomen to his thighs, dripping to the porcelain tub under their feet. Hanzo set the knife to the side and ran his hands over Jesse’s body, smearing them, staining Jesse’s whole body red. 

Jesse’s eyes had fallen shut and he moaned softly. Eventually, he rattled the chain. Hanzo pulled his hands away.

“Do you need me to unchain you?”

Jesse shook his head.

“Do you need a break?”

A nod.

“Water?” 

Another nod, more emphatic this time. Hanzo rinsed his hands off in the sink and filled the small cup there. He curled one hand into Jesse’s hair, holding his head up to help him drink. After a few cups of water Jesse nodded.

“Keep going, sir,” he whispered. “Please.” Tears streaked down his face but his whole body was loose and relaxed, held up only by the chains. Hanzo had to adjust them quickly to make sure the position didn’t cut off airflow. Luckily, the prosthetic could take most of the weight, letting Jesse’s other shoulder relax.

Once he was sure Jesse was safe, Hanzo picked the knife up again and got back to work, lengthening the cuts he’d already made. He kept going, slow and gentle, for another half hour. By then, the puddle at Jesse’s feet had grown enough to worry Hanzo a little bit and Jesse himself was pale and slightly cold to the touch.

“We’re done now,” Hanzo murmured. “You did so well for me, Jesse. We’re done.”

Jesse visibly dragged himself back towards lucidity. He nodded to show that he understood, making no effort to speak.

“Just let me get you cleaned up and then I’ll untie you, alright?”

Jesse nodded again. His whole body leaned towards Hanzo like a flower reaching for the sun. Hanzo patted his cheek and kissed him quickly to reassure him before he stepped out of the tub.

He rinsed his hands off again and grabbed the first aid kit out of the cabinet. Most of the wounds weren’t even big enough to warrant any attention, but Hanzo still cleaned and bandaged every single one. Jesse squirmed more at the antiseptic wipes than he had for the cuts, but he didn’t protest. 

When Hanzo finished patching him up, he undid the cuffs, slowly lowering Jesse’s arms. Jesse leaned against him, wrapping him in a loose hug, his face buried in Hanzo’s neck. The adrenaline and endorphins were beginning to dissipate, leaving Jesse bloodied and overwhelmed.

Hanzo stroked his hair. “You’re alright. I got you. I got you.” 

He pulled Jesse out of the tub and sat down with him on the floor, cradling him in his lap. Jesse snuggled into him. He drank a little more water before drifting off. Hanzo meant to wake him up after a little while but he fell asleep too, cuddling his tired sub, back braced against the unforgiving porcelain.

When Hanzo woke up, his back and neck were sore, but his mind was free of stress. Jesse smiled in his sleep and Hanzo let himself enjoy the rest.


	5. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Humiliation
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None. Feel free to let me know if you need something warned for

The first few minutes of waking up to find Jesse in his lap had Hanzo feeling the calmest he’d been in far too long, but the pain in his back mounted until he had to get up. He nudged Jesse’s shoulder. 

Jesse stirred, yawning and pulling himself away. He examined the bandages and wounds. “You’re pretty handy with that knife, sir.”

Hanzo’d had a lot of time to practice. “You take it so beautifully. Of course I’m going to give you my best effort.”

Jesse blushed. A small smile bloomed on his face. “Thank you kindly, sir. You want me to clean up in here then make breakfast or the other way around?” 

Hanzo glanced at his watch, grimacing when he noticed the time. “Clean up in here. I’ll handle breakfast.” He hadn’t really overslept that much and today was a lighter work day anyway, but the few extra hours of rest allowed far too much time for things to go catastrophically wrong. 

He got lucky that morning. Nobu had been captured by Overwatch and Hanzo had been feeding him bad information for weeks, knowing he was a potential threat. Overwatch sent their demands for his freedom. Hanzo ignored them. After that, he could spend the quiet space before breakfast planning what he wanted to do to Jesse.

The memory of Jesse’s blood trickling slowly over his skin still left Hanzo with a thrill that he had never felt before. He couldn’t get enough of seeing Jesse so loose and open and obedient. When he heard Jesse’s footfalls, he turned around.

“Kneel.”

Jesse fell before the surprise and confusion had even fully formed on his face. He rested his hands on his knees, thighs slightly spread. 

Hanzo walked a slow circle around Jesse. He stopped directly behind Jesse. Jesse’s back rose and fell as he breathed. He didn’t even try to look back at Hanzo even though Hanzo could see the shiver run down Jesse’s time every time he stirred.

“I’ve never seen a man so content to be owned,” he murmured when the silence stretched on too long. “This is your place, isn’t it? Crawling on the floor like an animal, existing entirely for your Master’s pleasure. This is where you deserve to be.”

The reply fell breathlessly from Jesse’s lips. “Yes, sir.”

No hesitation, no resentment, no fear. Nothing but pure desire to serve and please. Hanzo’s cock bulged almost painfully in his pants. “Stay.” 

He walked unsteadily to the counter and placed Jesse’s breakfast on the floor under the table. “Come. No hands.” 

Jesse crawled forward, his hands tucked behind his back. When he got to the table, Hanzo rested a foot on the back of his neck, pushing his face down into the food. Jesse ate as best he could. Hanzo watched with amusement. 

“You’re skilled with your tongue,” he commented, shoving Jesse down before he had a chance to respond. “Good skill for a slut like you to have. You know your place too. That’s good. I like that.” 

Jesse made no effort to reply, focused on eating instead. Hanzo nudged him in the neck with his toe. “I gave you a compliment, slut.” 

Jesse finally turned. His face and beard were covered with food and his eyes shone with tears. “Thank you, s-sir.” 

Hanzo let him finish breakfast but did the cleanup himself. He left Jesse under the table while he worked. Jesse didn’t move. That worried Hanzo enough that he read over Jesse’s file to make sure he was still okay. 

Once he had reassure himself, he snapped his fingers. Jesse crawled after him to Hanzo’s bedroom. Hanzo took off his belt and used it to tie Jesse’s hands together behind his back. The more Hanzo tightened the belt, the looser the rest of Jesse’s body became. Hanzo had to hold himself back from deliberately cutting off circulation.

Instead of risking Jesse’s other hand, Hanzo sat on the bed and freed his cock. He pumped languidly. Jesse knelt in front of him, his mouth falling open. Open and loose and eager, just like everything else about him.

Hanzo chuckled. “No, slut. This isn’t for you. Be grateful that I let you watch.” He kept stroking himself.

“Thank you, sir,” Jesse murmured, staring transfixed.

Hanzo’s cock twitched. He hadn’t expected a verbal response. He hadn’t expected the rapt, prayerful attention that Jesse gave the mere sight of his cock. It took him a minute to remember that Jesse hadn’t seen it before. They’d been so intimate already that this didn’t feel like baring anything at all. There was none of the usual anxiety that came with sex, none of the fear that he would turn out to be inadequate. He couldn’t possibly feel inadequate with Jesse staring at him like that.

“You want a taste of me, don’t you, slut?” he asked, shaky and breathless from pleasure.

“Yes, sir,” Jesse replied instantly. Not even a sliver of hesitation.

“You think a shameless slut like you deserves to taste his Master’s cock?” 

Tears welled up in Jesse’s eyes again. “No, sir.” The pitiable look on his face nearly broke Hanzo's nerve, which was probably why Jesse had written that he was into humiliation at least half a dozen times.

Hanzo sat back, letting his eyes close as he stroked harder and faster until he came all over his hand. He held the cum stained hand out to Jesse. Jesse licked the cum up with a contented sigh. Hanzo pet his face, untied him, and ducked into the bathroom to clean up.

When he came out, fully clothed again, Jesse sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. He had his knees drawn up almost defensively.“Sir? You mind if we talk for a quick second?”

“What is it?”

Jesse looked away for a moment. “Listen, this whole thing we got goin’ on? I love it, don’t get me wrong, but I ain’t so sure you’re getting what you need out of it.”

Hanzo sat down on the floor across from him. “Explain.”

“Took me a while to notice, but I’m gettin’ the feelin’ you’re usin’ me as a punching bag.” He held up a hand before Hanzo could respond. “Now, I don’t mind bein’ a punching bag. Hell, I love it. That don’t mean it’s a healthy way for you to process your emotions.”

Hanzo scowled. “Are you my sub or my therapist?”

“I’m whatever you need me to be, sir.”

“Was that… flirting?”

Jesse shrugged. “Little bit. I’m serious though. You keep venting like this and you’ll end up hurting someone who ain’t into it like I am. I ain’t sayin’ you can’t hurt me ever, but I want to make sure your head’s in the right place. You wanna tell me what’s eatin’ ya?”

Hanzo nearly rejected him. For a brief moment, he seriously considered kicking Jesse out of the house. But Jesse was right. The fragile satisfaction of hurting Jesse instead of his subordinates couldn’t last forever, especially not with the growing well of affection he had for the older man. “I-I can’t tell you everything. My business is… discreet. But I am taking over for my father within the year and most of the, uh, the board of directors are my aunts and uncles. People who watched me grow up. People who refuse to see me as anything more than a child-”

He told Jesse everything. None of the details. He couldn’t exactly tell a civilian that he was a mob boss. But he told him everything he could. By the end of it, Hanzo was gasping out his words through heaving sobs while Jesse cradled him to his chest. Jesse just stroked his hair, murmuring reassurances whenever Hanzo stopped for a breath.

It felt like days later when Hanzo’s sobs slowed to quiet hiccups and the torrent of words trickled out. He felt lighter than he’d felt in months, maybe even years. He leaned against Jesse, mirroring the night before. Jesse seemed to know Hanzo just needed to be held. It was incredible, really. Hanzo didn’t even know that about himself.

Eventually, a thought occurred to him. “Is Genji paying you for this?” There was no way Jesse was holding down a job with this lifestyle unless this was his job, but he’d never mentioned payment to Hanzo.

“Naw, got out of the military ‘bout five years ago.” Jesse tapped his prosthetic. “Honorable discharge. Been living on the pension ever since. ‘Sides, I ain’t payin’ for rent or food these days. Don’t go through clothes too quick either.”

Hanzo laughed a little. “Yeah, I guess not.” He rested his head against Jesse’s collarbone. “I’m glad I have you.”

Jesse kissed the top of his head. “Yeah. Me too.”

They stayed that way for another hour, not saying a word. They didn’t need to.


	6. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Bondage
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Food. Feel free to let me know if you need something warned for.

They spent the rest of that day just talking. A lot of it was idle, getting to know each other outside of the scene, but some of it was planning their next scene. Jesse thought Hanzo needed to control someone in a less violent way, to take care of someone. If Hanzo hadn’t seen how Jesse took pain, he would have thought it was selfish of Jesse to not let him do as he liked. As it was, he was more grateful than anything else.

He woke up early the next morning and slipped into Jesse’s bedroom. Hanzo knew his way around the closet now well enough to get what he needed without waking his sleeping sub. He paused for a moment to just watch Jesse. He slept on his back, a small puddle of drool by his head. Hanzo noted that for later and retrieved what he had come for.

When he found what he needed, he straddled Jesse, latched the padded metal arm spreader around his throat and wrists, keeping his hands held out away from his body. Then he fastened on the leather shackles, letting Jesse move his feet no more than shoulder width apart. Finally, he kissed Jesse on the lips.

Jesse woke up slowly, kissing him back. He went to stretch, his eyes flicking to the bonds. “Morning, sir. I see you’re getting an early start.”

Hanzo kissed him again. “I’ll go get breakfast started. Come keep me company.” 

He got up to leave, but Jesse stopped him. “Sir? Hold on a sec. I’m gonna need you to help me brush my teeth. Don’t feel right all day if I skip it.”

Hanzo’s breath caught in his throat and heat pooled in his stomach. “Right. Of course.” 

He brought Jesse to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. Jesse let his mouth hang open while Hanzo gently ran the brush over his teeth. It should have been menial, maybe even a little tedious, but Hanzo held his jaw open, controlling and owning his mouth completely. He wondered what else Jesse would let him do to him, what else Jesse would let him stuff into that warm and waiting hole. 

Even more powerful than Jesse’s submission, though, was Jesse’s utter helplessness. He couldn’t even do the most basic tasks for himself. By the time Hanzo rinsed Jesse’s mouth out, Jesse’s eyes had glazed over and his breathing had slowed. He had given himself over entirely to Hanzo’s control. At this exact moment, he had no choice, but the whole thing had been of his own free will. 

Hanzo had to help Jesse stand when he nearly tripped on the shackles. Hanzo kept a hand on his back as he led him to the kitchen. Jesse’s flesh warmed him like a furnace in the dead of winter. Hanzo’s arm was electrified just from being close to him. He wondered if Jesse felt the same.

He let Jesse sit down at the kitchen table while he cooked. Just before the coffee finished brewing, Jesse stirred. The eerie stillness of his total submission lifted. Hanzo didn’t mind the spell breaking. It meant they could have an actual conversation. Besides, he still had Jesse’s body. He sat down next to him to feed him breakfast.

“So, uh, how did you get into all of-all of this?” he asked. He knew why he wanted to dominate people, but he had trouble understanding why someone would want to be controlled the way Jesse did.

Jesse leaned back in his chair as much as he could, his posture almost casual. “I told you I was ex-military, right? Well, before that, I was a troubled kid doin’ bad things. You’ve heard the story before, dozens of times, I’m sure. Wasn’t nothin’ that special. Got into the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up captured.” He laughed. “Got one hell of an awkward boner in the middle of my interrogation. My CO pointed me in the right direction when I was on leave.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh at the mental image. “That must have been a sight.” He offered Jesse a spoonful of cereal.

Jesse ate it before he replied. “My CO took it in stride. Hard guy to rattle.” 

Hanzo kept one hand in his hair, feeding him like a small child. If he didn’t want Jesse to eat, he wouldn’t eat. Jesse’s life was entirely in his hands. He kept the conversation going, slightly alarmed by how easily those thoughts overtook him. “Didn’t that ever cause problems for you? Enemy commanders start ordering you around?”

Jesse tried to shrug, but the spreader bar prevented it. Yet another small part of him that Hanzo owned. “Not as much as you might think. I only submit to people I trust.” 

Hanzo’s heart nearly stopped. Jesse trusted him. No one trusted him. Jesse trusted him. How could he-? Jesse moved slightly, jostling Hanzo out of his thoughts.

“Besides,” he added, “the masochism give me a hell of an edge. Kinda hard to torture a guy if he’s having more fun than you are.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s true.” A few mouthfuls later, he had to ask. “Were you? Tortured, I mean.”

Jesse glanced over at him, his posture closing off just a little bit. “That’s getting into territory I ain’t too keen to talk about.”

“Right. Sorry.” Hanzo just focused on feeding him. They chatted idly, keeping the conversation well away from darker waters. Hanzo marveled at just how normal it felt. Just him having a breakfast conversation with a man he held in bondage. Nothing unusual there.

After breakfast, Hanzo took Jesse into the living room to watch TV. They couldn’t really sit next to each other without the spreader bar getting in the way, so Hanzo sat on Jesse’s lap. 

The couch would have been more comfortable, but Hanzo relished the warm, solid expanse of Jesse’s chest at his back. Even more than that, he relished the knowledge that Jesse couldn’t try to get away. Every so often, he heard Jesse’s prosthetic rattle against the spreader as he adjusted slightly.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he ordered during a commercial break, leaning his head back to rest in the crook of Jesse’s neck. They’d seen the same commercial four or five times already.

“I’m thinkin’ I’m gonna fall to pieces if you don’t let me touch you sometime in the next half hour or so. Sir.”

Hanzo turned and kissed the corner of his lip. “That’s okay. I’ll pick the pieces up afterwards.” He adjusted his position slightly in a way that just so happened to grind against Jesse’s imprisoned cock. 

Jesse let out a frustrated whine. “Darlin’, I swear you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Darling?” Hanzo asked. “That’s a strange way to pronounce ‘sir’.” He turned off the TV. “If I’m gonna be your darling, I should at least get a back rub out of it.” He stood up to let Jesse do the same. Jesse had been really excited about this, being given orders he couldn’t obey.

He stood and walked around the couch, his movements clumsy as he struggled to keep his balance. Hanzo sat down, pulling out his phone and pretending to look through his emails. He would never actually let Jesse see anything close to his work, and he was too distracted by Jesse behind him anyway, but he at least managed to look like he had some composure left.

Jesse leaned to one side, bracing his elbow against the couch. To Hanzo’s surprise, he actually gave a pretty good one-handed back rub. He probably had practice. Still, this game didn’t work if Jesse succeeded. He let himself enjoy it for a few minutes before pulling away with a disappointed sigh. 

“Pity. I thought you could handle that, but it seems you’ve let yourself get lazy. I’ll have to give you some proper discipline.” 

He fought down his smile before he turned, just fast enough to see the anticipation on Jesse’s face. 

“Wait for me in my room. I have plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, folks and gentlefolks, the first multi-chapter scene. If you like this, please leave a review if you haven't already and many thanks to the people who have reviewed already. Y'all are fantastic.


	7. Bowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Body Worship
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None.

Hanzo was facing away from the door when Jesse came in. The clatter of chain alerted him to his presence. “Bend over my desk. Spread your legs as much as you can.” 

Jesse couldn’t spread his legs that much with the shackles, but he did his best. The arm spreader kept his hands slightly above the desk. Hanzo had considered switching to a leg spreader, but he decided against it. Jesse would need a little bit of mobility.

Hanzo rubbed one hand gently over the small of Jesse’s back before getting to work. The cold lube made Jesse gasp and shudder, even more as Hanzo worked a finger into his hole. Jesse relaxed as much as he could, accepting the intrusion with ease. Hanzo wasn’t even surprised anymore. He just pressed in another finger, poking around a little. Jesse’s whole body jerked when Hanzo finally found his prostate.

Hanzo chuckled. He rubbed circles around the bundle of nerves. “Hold still for me, Jesse.” 

Jesse held as still as he could, his hands clenching and unclenching as Hanzo massaged his prostate. He had nothing to hold onto, nothing to brace himself against, no distraction from Hanzo’s attention. And he had no way to cum. He choked off as much of the sound as he could, but before long, low keening sounds began to escape him. His whole body writhed.

Hanzo pulled his hand out. Jesse deflated, whimpered a bit, but he wasn’t empty for long. Hanzo slid a small plug into him, resting it right against his prostate. He dragged Jesse off the desk by his hair and forced him to his knees.

A string of drool dribbled down Jesse’s chin where his mouth hung open. His eyes were blown wide and glazed over in that way Hanzo had come to love so much. His legs splayed as wide as they could, pressing the plug further inside, and every line of his body pointed towards his poor, caged cock. 

Hanzo tilted Jesse’s face up with his clean hand. “You’re putting your pleasure first again,” he warned. “You keep going like that and I won’t let you cum at all.” He took a moment to relish the despair in Jesse’s eyes. “Be good for me now and I might change my mind. Can you do that?”

Jesse nodded eagerly, his whole body bobbing.

Hanzo smiled. “Stay.” He walked over to his bed and stripped completely, baring himself fully in front of Jesse for the first time. He let Jesse get a good look at him, turning slowly in a way that he knew showed off his tattoos, and sat down on the bed, lounging against the pillows. “Come here. Show me how you feel about me. Show me how much I mean to you.”

Jesse shuffled forward on his knees, barely able to keep his balance. He had to cling to the sheets to pull himself upright. After a brief struggle, he managed to get onto the foot of the bed.

He knelt, chest resting against his thighs, and started kissing his way up Hanzo’s body. He started with a kiss to each foot, then to each ankle, then on up Hanzo’s calves. Some were quick pecks and nothing more while others came close to leaving hickies. They never quite did though. It took Hanzo a moment to realize why; Jesse wasn’t going to mark his Master. Hanzo let out a quiet moan. 

Jesse managed his lower legs without trouble, but around Hanzo’s knees, he lost his balance. He caught himself, but only moments before he would have slammed the metal spreader bar against Hanzo’s shins. He shimmied around for a moment, trying to find a better position. After a moment’s pause, he looked up at Hanzo.

“Please, sir,” he whispered, “Please help me worship you.”

Hanzo actually squeaked, his fingers and toes going tingly as blood flooded his cock and face. His heart pounded hard enough that it worried him a little. He wrapped his legs around Jesse’s upper chest to grant him access to his thighs. 

Jesse used that to his full advantage, trailing feather-light kisses up Hanzo’s inner thighs, nipping the skin every so often, giving him bright bursts of pain to accent and accentuate the pleasure. He couldn’t quite hide his smirk.

Hanzo was harder than he could ever remember being, but he wasn’t about to let Jesse off the hook so easily. He reached under his pillow and found a small remote. A press of a button turned on the vibrator in Jesse’s ass. Jesse’s hips jerked forward like he had been shoved and he nearly lost his balance again. 

Hanzo grinned. “You’re getting distracted from me.”

Jesse bowed his head and licked a stripe up Hanzo’s thigh. Hanzo stopped him before he could get to his cock. “You haven’t earned that yet,” he whispered hoarsely. He only wanted to cum on his own terms. He wanted to save Jesse’s mouth on his cock for a special occasion. 

From there, he had to keep a hand on the spreader to help Jesse keep his balance. Jesse teased him as much as possible, determined to push him over the edge. Hanzo focused entirely on the burn in his muscles to keep from cumming untouched like a fifteen year old. That worked well enough as Jesse pressed kiss after kiss to his stomach and sides.

He held Jesse over his stomach to let him work. Whenever it go to be too much, he just held Jesse a little farther away. Jesse whined a little every time Hanzo pulled him away. Of course he did. Hanzo wouldn’t let him cum until he’d worshipped every inch of Hanzo’s body. His orgasm was on the line and Hanzo could dangle it a little farther away whenever he wanted, take pleasure from Jesse however he wanted.

He turned the vibrator up a notch while he held Jesse back. Jesse couldn’t even squirm without the risk of falling. He panted and moaned, straining to get closer. Hanzo laughed.

“You know what you are, Jesse?” he asked as he brought Jesse back down to his upper chest. “You’re a sex toy. A fancy, novelty vibrator. I can use you to get whatever pleasure I want and then just put you away until I need you again.” His voice was strained as he tried to hide how close to orgasm he was. “You’re mine, Jesse. All mine. All for me to use.”

Jesse started writhing more just at Hanzo’s words, his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned. That didn’t stop him from wrapping his red, puffy lips around Hanzo’s nipple and catching it lightly in his teeth, laving his tongue over the tip. 

Hanzo had to grab his cock hard enough to hurt to keep from coming apart on the spot. He shoved Jesse off of him and went straight to the shower. “Stay,” he snapped over his shoulder. Thankfully, he had the presence of mind to turn the vibrator off right before he doused himself in ice cold water.

When he emerged a few minutes later, Jesse lay on his bed, a smug expression on his face. Hanzo turned the vibrator back on and held a hand out to him. Jesse struggled to his knees. He only spent a moment sucking Hanzo’s fingers before moving on to the wrist, arm, and shoulder.

Hanzo stayed standing next to the bed this time as Jesse worshipped his chest and neck. When his knees got so weak he couldn’t support himself anymore, he turned the vibrator off. He retrieved the key and took off Jesse’s spreader bar.

Jesse lowered his arms carefully, stretching his shoulders. He shook his flesh hand to get the blood flowing again. Hanzo sat down next to him and helped massage his arm back to its normal state. He took the vibrator and shackles off before cuddling up next to Jesse in bed.

“You did good,” he murmured. “Really, really good.”

“I’ll taste your cum next time,” Jesse said agreeably. 

Hanzo gasped a little but just kissed him. “I swear you’ll be the death of me.”


	8. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Biting and Amputation
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Internalized ableism, maybe??

When they finished cuddling, it was early afternoon, but they both agreed to take the rest of the day off. After such an intense session, they needed their rest. Or rather, Jesse needed his rest. Hanzo had to get back to work. He got through it with little difficulty though. He felt a lot calmer, more collected. He could cope with the pressures of his job a lot better. At seven o'clock, he closed his laptop and stepped away from his work like he promised himself he would do every day. This was the first time he’d actually managed to do it. 

He went to Jesse’s room to get him for dinner and was greeted by two surprises. First, Jesse was actually wearing clothes for once. He had on a pair of loose jeans, a plain black undershirt, and a bright red flannel. The flannel’s left arm was knotted, drawing Hanzo’s eyes away from Jesse’s body to Jesse's prosthetic, which was lying in pieces on the bed. 

Jesse glanced up at him. “Howdy, sir. I don't suppose you know that much about mechanics? Pretty sure I got a faulty wire in here somewhere, but I can't for the life of me figure out where.” He turned his attention back to the arm, rooting through the exposed wires with his remaining hand. 

Hanzo drifted over to him. “How was it broken?”

“Normal wear and tear. Haven't been keeping up with the maintenance like I should and-goddamnit-” Jesse jerked his hand away, shaking it out. “Fucking piece of shit. I thought it would be so nice to have an internal generator so I don't gotta charge it and I never fucking figured out how to turn the damn thing off.”

“Jesse-” 

Jesse ignored him. “Can't repair the damn thing without shocking myself half a dozen times, can't find the right damn screws, I know they're around here somewhere but hell if I know where. ‘Course if I don't repair it then it’ll just keep shocking me ‘til it dies and then I’ll get the luxury of a four pound hunk of useless metal hanging off my arm for God knows how long-”

“Jesse.”

“And of course I insisted on getting a custom piece so I’m the only person around except the original mechanic who knows how to fix it and he’s in fucking Sweden so I gotta do it all myself. You know, I used to be left handed. I coulda done all this shit myself before but no I had to go and lose the good arm and apparently the fucking screwdriver too and-”

“Jesse!”

Jesse's head snapped up, his lips drawn back in a snarl. He stopped when he realized Hanzo was there. “Sorry, sir. Just, just frustrated is all.”

“I can see that.” He didn't just look frustrated, Hanzo noticed. Every part of his body was tense. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Come. I’m making dinner. You won't make any progress when you're this upset.” He had plenty of experience trying to be productive through that same frustration and rage. “I’ll help you figure this out after dinner.”

Jesse opened his mouth, closed it again, and blew out a puff of air. “Yes, sir.” He stood, making sure all the parts were on the bed, and followed Hanzo out. 

Hanzo held his remaining hand, running his thumb over the back of his hand. Jesse didn't relax much, but he didn't look like he would collapse any second. Hanzo wondered if he had looked the same before Jesse arrived. He probably had. 

He kept dinner simple and quick, just a fried rice he’d learned how to make as a child. The pieces were all small enough that they wouldn't need to be cut up. Hanzo got the feeling that Jesse would need his independence for the moment. He kept one hand on Jesse’s thigh as they ate, rubbing it soothingly. 

Jesse stayed quiet throughout dinner, speaking only once he finished. “Sir? I really need to be used right now.” 

Hanzo hummed. “Are you comfortable with me playing with your stump right now?”

“Whatever you want, sir.”

“I want a proper answer.”

Jesse stopped. He had to visibly drag himself out of subspace. “You can do what you want to it but just don't-don't talk about it.”

“If I make you uncomfortable in any way, you are to let me know immediately. That's an order. I do not want you using me to hurt yourself.”

“Yes, sir. I understand, sir. Try not to get any fluid in the socket either.” 

Hanzo kissed him with a soft smile. He took off his own belt and ran it gently across Jesse’s body before pulling off the flannel. It took a bit of creativity to figure out how to tie Jesse’s hand behind his back while he only had the one, but Hanzo managed. He led Jesse to the living room and pressed his back against the wall. 

Once he had Jesse where he wanted him, Hanzo ran his hands over Jesse’s chest. He left Jesse’s undershirt on for the moment, rubbing his nipples through the slightly rough fabric. Jesse braced himself against the wall, his eyes sliding shut. Hanzo loved seeing him like this, especially now that he had the privilege to watch Jesse's tension and stress bleed away. He ran a hand over Jesse's stomach, just reveling in the soft flesh guarding hard muscle. 

“Just relax,” Hanzo commanded. “You're mine. I’ll take care of you. Just let yourself enjoy this.”

He stepped closer, pressed their chests together, and kissed Jesse’s stump, right where the metal started. Jesse moaned, almost too quiet to hear. 

Hanzo kissed a little harder, sucking a hickey into his arm so that his mark, his claim on Jesse would nestle in among the scar tissue. He couldn't take the scars away, but he could make them pleasurable for an evening. He kept one hand on Jesse’s chest, close enough that his cock pressed against Jesse’s hip. He rutted against Jesse’s thigh as he licked and sucked and lavished the stump with attention. 

Jesse’s head lolled to one side, exposing his neck. It struck Hanzo once again how utterly vulnerable he was. Hanzo could easily have slit his throat right there and Jesse could do nothing to stop him. But he wouldn’t do that. Jesse had to know that too. How else could he trust Hanzo so completely that he would let him bruise the stump of his missing arm?

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” he murmured. “So open, so eager for me. I could play with you for days and not get bored.”

Jesse groaned, his legs writhing. Hanzo rolled his hips deliberately against Jesse.

“You’d let me, wouldn’t you? Tie you up and fuck you until you forgot your own name, until you couldn’t do anything except beg me for more. You want that, don’t you?”

Jesse nodded, his head still tilted away, his neck still exposed. Hanzo leaned up, balancing himself with one hand on Jesse’s chest and the other on his shoulder. 

“You’d let me mark you so everyone knows you’re mine,” he whispered, breath hot against Jesse’s ear.

“God, please, sir. Please, please.” The words poured out of Jesse’s mouth.

“Please what, Jesse?” Hanzo rested his head against Jesse’s neck where he knew his silk hair would trail over Jesse’s hot and sensitive skin.

“Please mark me, sir. Please claim me, sir. Please, sir, make me yours.”

At this angle, Jesse couldn’t see Hanzo blush. Hanzo hoped he couldn’t feel it either. “I suppose I can indulge you,” he said fondly.

He bit down on Jesse’s neck, right where it met his shoulder, reveling in the salty-sweet taste of his sweat.

Jesse grunted. “More, sir, please.” 

Hanzo gave him more. He ravaged Jesse’s throat, covering it with hickies and bite marks until there was barely any unmarked skin left. Some of it would fade within the hour, but a lot of it wouldn’t. Jesse kept up a constant stream of begging, so hungry for more.

Finally, Hanzo couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed Jesse to his knees and freed his own erection. He stroked himself with brisk, deliberate movements. He’d drawn out his own pleasure long enough. Jesse strained towards him but Hanzo kept one hand in his hair to keep him just out of reach of his cock.

Hanzo was a little nicer this time though. He came quickly, covering Jesse’s face with thick ropes of cum. Jesse kept his mouth open, swallowing as much of it as he could. When Hanzo let go of his hair, Jesse sat back on his knees with a contented smile. Hanzo untied his arm.

“Was that what you needed?”

Jesse nodded. “Yes, sir.” It took him a moment to get any more words out. “It was perfect, sir. Exactly what I needed.” He leaned his head against Hanzo’s leg, careful not to let any cum get on it. 

Hanzo stroked his hair idly. It just felt right. “Sleep with me in my bed tonight so you don’t lose any pieces. We’ll contact your mechanic in the morning. If we can’t get ahold of them, you should at least be able to get the blueprints and we can bring it to another mechanic. I know a few good ones.”

Jesse rose unsteadily to his feet. “That sounds wonderful, sir. I’ll go get cleaned up and meet you there?”

“Yes, that would be lovely,” Hanzo said.

The moment Jesse left, he grabbed his pillow and squealed into it. He hadn’t wanted to pressure Jesse into his bed, but he had been kept awake multiple nights by the thought of falling asleep by his side. 

When Jesse returned, Hanzo was perfectly composed and if he fell asleep with a grin on his face so wide that it almost hurt, there was no way for Jesse to tell in the dark.


	9. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Frottage
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None.

“So, you didn’t put anything in your rules about going out in public,” Hanzo said over breakfast. Jesse’s mechanic wouldn’t be able to make it to the States anytime soon, but he sent the blueprints over. Hanzo forwarded them on to a mechanic he knew and trusted.

Jesse shrugged. “Don’t come up much, sir. I tend to be more of a homebody. I’d rather not call you ‘sir’ or ‘master’ or nothing in public. No cage either if I’m gonna have to go through security with it on.”

Hanzo nodded. “That seems reasonable to me. What about touching you in public?”

A hint of a blush rose to Jesse’s cheeks. “If we get caught, I’ll get in a hell of a lot more trouble than you will.”

“And if we don’t get caught?”

“Then we don’t get caught.”

“So you’d be okay with it?”

“As long as you’re careful.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Hanzo reassured him. “I know how to be subtle.” He grinned. “We’ll take the limo.”

An hour’s drive brought them to an office complex the next city over. It was a respectable looking high rise, full of people in suits and nice clothes. Hanzo had a neatly tailored suit on while Jesse had opted for a neat brown button-down and a bolo tie. Not casual but not as formal as his Dom. Hanzo had no doubt it was a deliberate choice. Luckily, the button down had a high enough collar to cover up most of the hickies that remained on Jesse’s throat. More than a few were still noticeable, but not so many that the quantity would warrant a stranger’s concern.

The office complex had a number of prosthetists and related surgeons and doctors, so Jesse’s missing arm didn’t draw too much attention. Hanzo took Jesse straight up to the receptionist. She was an AI designed for administrative work. Her camera only took in the upper half of their bodies. 

“Greetings, how may I help you?” she asked.

Hanzo placed a hand on Jesse’s inner thigh. There were eight or nine people in the lobby and a security Omnic in one corner. Jesse had his arm held in his remaining hand. He shifted almost imperceptibly. 

“We’re here to see Dr Himura,” Hanzo replied. “The patient’s name is Jesse McCree.”

The receptionist scanned Jesse’s eye, confirming his identity. “Jesse McCree, welcome.” The icon on the screen rotated back towards Hanzo. “Please state your identity and purpose.”

“Hanzo Shimada.” He shifted his hand to cup Jesse’s crotch. “I’m here for moral support.”

The receptionist confirmed his identity too. “Please take a seat. Dr Himura will be with you shortly.” 

Hanzo squeezed Jesse’s balls just a little bit before bowing to the receptionist. Jesse barely reacted, but Hanzo knew him well enough by now to see the slightest tension in his shoulders, the smallest of signs that he was fighting back a response.

They took a pair of seats facing away from everyone else in the building. As much as it made Hanzo’s anxiety spike, he knew he was safe here. Overwatch wasn’t about to charge in and arrest him in the middle of a doctor’s office. His record was clean. He was fine. Besides, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity for a little fun.

Jesse rested his arm case across his legs and took out his phone so that Hanzo’s hand in his lap would look like Hanzo was just helping stabilize the case. 

Hanzo ran a finger across the underside of the cage, teasing the sensitive flesh as best he could. Jesse’s slacks wouldn’t give him the same torturous sensation as jeans would have, but they were trying to be subtle anyway. The jeans could wait.

“So, who’s this doc you’re bringin’ me to?” Jesse asked, his voice nearly steady. 

“Dr Himura Tsubasa. They’re a family friend. They did most of the work on Genji’s legs.” 

Jesse whistled. “All of em?”

Neither Genji nor Hanzo liked to talk about how Genji had lost his legs, but Genji liked to be the center of attention. The reconstructive surgeries hadn’t quite managed to get the playboy’s face back to where it had once been so he compensated with, at Hanzo’s last count, ten different pairs of prosthetic legs, each fancier and more expensive than the last. Hanzo had no idea where he got the money, but he tended to pointedly ignore the parts of the clan’s finances that Genji could still access.

“Most of them. I believe the skater’s set came out of a small company in Rio de Janeiro.” He stroked Jesse steadily, moving his wrist as little as possible.

Jesse shifted just a bit, like he was trying to get comfortable. “Which skater’s set?”

“...He has more than one?”

“I think so. I might be thinkin’ of someone else though.”

Hanzo moved the conversation away from Genji. He did not need to be thinking about his brother while he fondled Jesse. “But, yes, I’ve known Dr Himura for quite a number of years now. I would trust them with my life.”

“Well, let’s see if you can trust them with my arm,” Jesse grumbled.

Hanzo tugged on his cock. “Be nice. They know what they’re doing. And if they can’t get it fixed, they can fit you for a temporary one until your mechanic can get here.”

Jesse squirmed enough that he nearly dropped the arm case. Hanzo had to grab it quickly. That got them a couple odd looks. Jesse moved Hanzo’s hand away. Hanzo accepted that without complaint, though he leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Just wait until we get home. I have so many things I want to do to you.” 

The door opened before Jesse could reply and a nurse led them back to an examination room. Jesse sat on the exam table while Hanzo took the chair near the door. It looked like a fairly standard doctor’s office except it had a workbench off to one side. Jesse left the arm case on the workbench.

It only took a couple minutes for Dr Himura to enter. They were always prompt, or at least they made their patients wait away from the exam room. Hanzo appreciated it either way. They were tall, taller than Jesse even without their heels. Their long black hair was tied back in a braid with a silver ribbon. 

They shook Jesse’s hand. “I got a look at the blueprints. I think I can fix it up without too much trouble. Just let me take a look at the socket. Could be a problem there.” 

Jesse stripped off his shirt. Hanzo blushed. Jesse’s throat looked like it had been mauled. Dr Himura glanced at Hanzo with a barely contained smile, but they didn’t comment. They didn’t comment on the ring of bruises around Jesse’s socket either. They just examined it carefully and stood back.

“Yeah, looks like the socket’s fine. Probably a wiring issue, then.” They took the arm and passed it off to an apprentice mechanic, who started fiddling with the screws and wires. “Shouldn’t be too difficult to fix but Hanzo, while you’re here, there’s a couple things I need to ask you about Genji’s prosthetics” 

“Of course. Jesse, are you alright by yourself?”

Jesse huffed. “I’m a big boy. I’ll be fine for two minutes. You get your business sorted out.”

Dr Himura led Hanzo back to their office. Once the door closed, they looked a lot less casual than normal. “Let me say this first; I can not in good conscience deny a patient prosthetics for any reason, so he’s getting his arm back in good shape but-”

“Wait. Is there a problem with Jesse?” Hanzo asked. 

Dr Himura sighed. “Maybe. Maybe not. But there’s something you should be aware of. Did he tell you what he did for a living?”

“Said he was ex-military,” Hanzo said suspiciously. “Why do you ask.”

They leaned against their door, one foot resting against the wall. “I’m only telling you this because I like you. You mention this to anyone and I’ll lose my medical license, but I don’t want you in danger. This could be nothing. There might not be any problem.”

“Get to the point,” Hanzo snapped.

“He’s Overwatch.” 

Hanzo’s heart stopped. He sat down heavily, his breathing shallow. “What?”

“I recognized the engineer. Torbjörn Lindholm’s one of the best in the business, if not the best flat out, but he doesn’t make custom work for civilians.” 

“He said he retired. Said he left five years ago.” Hanzo could feel himself start to panic.

“Well, he’s got six bullets stored in his arm today, so it’s up to you to determine how retired you think he actually is.”

Dr Himura showed him the blueprints. Sure enough, his arm doubled as a magazine. “He can’t fire them without a gun, but I think you and he need to have a talk. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Slowly, Hanzo’s shock began to dissipate. Rage replaced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, y'all. I can't do a whole month of just sunshine and daisies.


	10. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Fucking Machine
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Implied past non-con, guns, discussion of murder
> 
> Note: All kink and sex stuff will always be fully consensual. They just gotta work through some shit before they get there.

Hanzo thanked Dr Himura for the information and returned to the exam room. Jesse was doing the final tests on his arm, making sure everything worked right. Hanzo kept his face calm, but he had a feeling Jesse could pick up on his tension. 

Jesse kept quiet on the way back home. He didn't speak until they were nearly there. “Sir? I can pay for the arm. Don't worry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Hanzo said. “I’m fine. I’m just a little distracted.”

“Genji getting into trouble?” Jesse asked wryly. 

How much did this man know about his family? Hanzo sighed. “It’s none of your concern. Let it go.”

Jesse didn't look happy but he acquiesced. “Yes, sir.”

Hanzo couldn't put off the conversation forever, but it would happen on his own terms. When they got home, he went straight to his room and locked the door behind him. The first thing he did was a background search on Jesse McCree. He found almost nothing. A few old reports of juvenile delinquency. Overwatch recruitment papers. Nothing for fifteen years, then an honorable discharge report. So he hadn't lied about everything. But fifteen years off the records entirely did little to convince Hanzo that he didn't have a spy in the house. A spy who currently had the run of the house and had to know he’d been found out while Hanzo hid in his room. 

He grabbed his pistol and turned on the security cameras. Jesse was in the living room on his own laptop. Hanzo turned off the internet, stalked out silently, and cocked the gun. “Hands up.”

Jesse obeyed, holding his hands away from his body, fingers loosely curled. “You're gonna wanna turn the internet back on. Automatic distress signal goes out if I lose connection for too long.”

Hanzo walked around to the side as far away from Jesse as he could. “Put your laptop on the table and push it away. Your arm too.”

A flash of understanding crossed Jesse’s face. He pushed the laptop away. “I ain’t giving you my arm right now. Not until you tell me why you got a gun on me.”

For all his anger, Hanzo really didn't want to shoot Jesse. “You're Overwatch,” he accused.

Jesse leaned back, pausing when Hanzo’s hands clenched around the gun. “I told you already, I’m retired.”

“Why should I believe you?” Hanzo demanded. 

“What reason do you have not to?” Jesse asked casually. Too casually. Like this meant nothing to him. 

Hanzo’s hands shook. “You lied to me. You told me you were military.

“Overwatch is military. Would it have made a difference if I’d been Army and told you I was Navy. Would you have pulled a gun on me then?”

Fuck. A wave of realization crashed over Hanzo. He pushed it to the side, denied it. 

“Dr Himura told me you keep bullets in your arm. Why?”

Jesse grimaced. “Because I spend most of my time letting brand new Doms do whatever the hell they want to me? You’ve been doing pretty good. You know when to back off. Lotta folks don't. I gotta be able to defend myself.”

“You should have told me.” He could barely drag air into his lungs, almost blind with rage, but the rage slowly began turning inwards. 

“And if you had decided to just take my arm and not give it back? Or break my phone and steal my clothes so I can't leave? I had no way to know you wouldn't try any of that shit.”

“You said you left after you lost your arm. Dr Himura said your mechanic doesn't do custom work for civilians. You're supposed to be a civilian now, aren't you?”

Jesse looked away. “Alright. Listen. You're wound up too tight to think right now. Chain me down, put a turret on me, do whatever you gotta do to feel safe. Then make yourself a cup of tea. I ain’t finna have a conversation when you got a loaded gun and an itchy trigger finger. We can talk when you're calmer.”

Hanzo just stared at him for a few minutes. “How long can I take the internet down for?”

“I can send a dark-out. Let my contact know I’ll be off for eight hours. You gotta trust me enough to let me send it though.”

Hanzo left the internet on. He chained Jesse to the floor with his arms behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes. He sat on the kitchen counter, drinking his tea. 

How many times did Dr Himura tell him it might have been nothing? People retired from Overwatch all the time. Of course someone in Jesse’s position would need to take security measures. Even if Jesse was an active agent, Hanzo’s record was spotless. He’d even made a public break from the family to ensure nothing was traced back to him. There was no reason for Jesse to suspect of him of any wrongdoing. 

At least, there hadn't been before Hanzo had pulled a gun on him and made his opinion of Overwatch abundantly clear. 

It took him two hours, but his head finally felt clear enough to talk. He walked back into the living room and sat down in front of Jesse. “I’m not untying you until we’re done talking.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.” Jesse shifted, obviously uncomfortable at having been trapped in that position for so long. But he’s let Hanzo do it to him and that was the only reason Hanzo was having this conversation at all. 

“So. Tell me the truth. Who are you? Why are you here?”

“I didn't lie about much,” Jesse said, turning his face towards Hanzo’s general direction. “Though I’ll admit, I did lie. I was Overwatch. Got a choice when they took me in. Fifteen years with them or fifty in supermax. I took the obvious choice. Lost my arm seven years in and left as soon as my term expired. But the arm makes for a simpler explanation than telling a virtual stranger my entire life story. I don't like folk knowing that I was on my way to supermax at the ripe old age of seventeen. I’m trying to keep my past behind me.”

“Do you know who I am?” It was the most open ended way he could think of to phrase the question and he was still painfully aware that he could be feeding Jesse more information. 

“Yes. I do.”

“Does-does that bother you?”

Jesse didn’t respond for a long moment, long enough that Hanzo started shifting nervously. “It’s complicated. Let me put it this way. I have no intention of getting involved in whatever conflict you have with Overwatch right now, but if push comes to shove, I’m gonna have to side with Overwatch. That don’t make me your enemy.”

The sharp sting of betrayal pierced Hanzo’s heart yet again. “How does that not make you my enemy?”

“Are you happy with your job? Are you happy serving your family? Is this what you want to be doing with your life?”

Hanzo couldn’t think of anything to say, but Jesse just kept going.

“I guess I gotta be honest now, so I may as well go all the way. You asked me once if Genji was paying me to do this. He ain’t paying me to be your sub, but he’s paying me to be your way out.”

A swirl of feelings bloomed in Hanzo’s stomach. Anger and hope and confusion and fear and joy and so many more tangled in there that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend, let alone unpack and process. “Explain.”

“You got a clear record. I have no obligation, moral or legal, to turn you in, since you never did anything illegal in front of me. I do have a ranch house out in the middle of the desert and a line to Overwatch. If you leave now, I can’t promise that your clan’s enterprises will survive, but I can promise that you and your brother will.”

Hanzo stared for what felt like an eternity. He had only just barely managed to claw himself free of the crushing pressure of being heir. He had worked and worked and worked for people who would stab him in the back the moment they got the chance. He had seen his own family send assassins after his brother and only barely managed to save his life. What did he owe his family? Why did he stay? The only thing keeping him there, he realized, was the fear of retribution. 

He walked over and carefully removed Jesse’s blindfold. “Get me out of here.”

Jesse smiled up at him. “Yes, sir.”

It took twenty minutes for Hanzo to pack up his entire life and two days to move to the new location. He only needed a week’s worth of clothes, since he could always buy more. The rest he donated. All he kept were his electronics, his weapons, and a few small trinkets here and there. He preferred to live simply anyway. Jesse took him to the desert by a long, circuitous route, changing cars frequently. 

“You’ll like it a lot there,” he had said, late in the evening on the first night. “I got all my equipment. Can’t really transport a lot of it. If you’re still willing to Dom me, that is.” 

Hanzo had clutched his arm, leaned against him in the passenger seat of a car so ancient that it still had wheels, and nodded. “I still have plans for you.” After the initial emotional turmoil settled down, he was left with sheer relief. He would still have his revenge on Jesse though. Just one that they would both enjoy.

On the way, he managed to get ahold of Genji. Really, he should have called him ages ago, but it had slipped his mind. Genji was already on his was to Nepal of all places. It made sense though. The Shimada rarely had reason to trouble themselves with Omnic monks.

Late afternoon on the second day, Jesse pulled up to a large ranch house. It was the only sign of human life for miles. Jesse took him on the tour. It was much less technologically advanced than Hanzo was used to, but had all the basic amenities. The decorations were tasteful and welcoming. As foreign as they were, it still felt like home. 

“Are you sure we’re safe here?” he asked. He didn’t want to bring the wrath of the Shimada down on Jesse’s little house.

“Don’t worry, sugar,” Jesse said. “I got it all taken care of.” 

“Sugar?”

Jesse blushed, running a hand through his hair. 

Hanzo just chuckled. “You’re adorable.” He looked around. The house only had one floor, but two bedrooms. The master bedroom was unoccupied. Of course it was. They were sitting in the kitchen. Rather, Hanzo sat on the kitchen counter and Jesse leaned against it. 

“Glad you think so, sir.” 

“Didn’t you tell me you had all your equipment here? I haven’t seen much.” 

Jesse’s loose posture shifted easily into a swagger. “You want to do that now?”

Hanzo nodded. “Let’s call it a housewarming party.”

Jesse retrieved a key and unlocked what Hanzo had assumed was a closet door. Inside, a flight of stone steps led down. Jesse flicked on the light. Hanzo followed him downstairs.

His jaw nearly dropped when he got close enough to see everything. He recognized most of the equipment, but he’d never seen so much in one place before. The room was massive, the same size as the rest of the house with pillars to hold up the foundations. The pillars all had rings attached to tie someone to them in any number of ways. Various bondage furniture filled the room and restraints and whips and clamps of all kind covered the walls. The center of the room had a raised, circular stage with a padded floor and rings overhead for suspension. 

“Like what you see?” Jesse asked. He sounded so painfully smug. Hanzo would get rid of that soon enough.

“Strip.” That was all the answer he needed to give. 

He walked a slow circle around Jesse. Jesse looked the same as ever, but Hanzo’s eyes were drawn to his cock cage. He stepped forward and held Jesse’s cock in one hand. “How long have I had you in this?” he asked.

Jesse thought for a moment. “About a week now, sir.” He kept his hands behind his back.

“Busy week.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Do you think I should take this off of you?”

“I would be very happy if you did, sir?”

“I know. Do you think I should?”

“No, sir.”

Hanzo smiled. “Correct. I’m going to take you apart now, Jesse.” 

He led Jesse over to a bondage bench and forced him to kneel on it. He cuffed Jesse’s ankles apart and his wrists to the floor so his chest was pressed against the upper half of the bench. Hanzo left him there while he walked around the room, examining everything Jesse had to offer.

A couple minutes later, he pressed Jesse’s largest fucking machine against his ass. Jesse gasped when he realized what it was, his hips already writhing.

“Hold still, sugar,” Hanzo ordered. He took his time working it in, making sure Jesse was properly lubed and stretched. This wasn’t about hurting him. Just making him suffer a little. “How about a half hour to start? Think you can handle it?” Half an hour of constant stimulation, his orgasm still locked away.

Jesse’s voice was already hoarse and he rasped out his reply. “I ain’t no amateur, sir. I can go longer.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Hanzo turned on the machine. He watched Jesse writhe for a few moments before kneeling down and snapping a bar to the chain of Jesse’s cuffs, keeping him from grabbing onto the bench. Jesse had nothing to brace against. All he could do was take it.

Hanzo sat down by his head, stroking his hair. Jesse gasped and moaned and writhed and bucked, but there was nothing he could do to prevent the machine from hitting his prostate over and over and over. 

When it seemed like it was getting too much, Hanzo kissed him, letting Jesse distract himself for no longer than thirty or forty seconds at a time. Jesse whimpered every time Hanzo pulled away, swearing under his breath, but he never said his safeword, so Hanzo just kept going. Eventually, Jesse was flinching away from Hanzo’s touches, completely overwhelmed. 

Hanzo turned the machine off after forty minutes, but he didn’t take it out. Jesse just panted in his bonds, rutting against the bench for some kind of relief. 

“You did so well, Jesse,” Hanzo praised. “You took that so beautifully. I’m so proud of you.”

“Proud enough to let me cum, sir?” Jesse asked between gasps.

“Be patient, Jesse,” Hanzo admonished. “We’re just getting started.”


	11. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Orgasm Denial/Gags/Gun Play
> 
> Chapter Warnings: guns

Hanzo let Jesse rest for the moment, leaving the machine in as he went to explore everything Jesse's dungeon had to offer. He’d calmed down considerably in the past few days. For now, he just wanted to have some fun. 

He went over to a cabinet, opening drawers until he found what he was looking for. 

When he walked back over, Jesse had drifted back into subspace. His eyes were unfocused and he was completely relaxed, almost boneless. 

Hanzo tapped his chin. “Open up.” It hardly took any effort to slip the spider gag past his teeth. Jesse made a soft grunt, but that was it. 

Hanzo tied the gag in the back. Then he eased the machine out of Jesse’s ass and untied him. Jesse followed where he led, drool slipping over his lips and onto his chest. Hanzo set out a kneeler and gently brought Jesse down to the floor. He doubted he would even need to tie him down, but he did it anyway. He placed Jesse on the stage, shackled down by his wrists and ankles. 

Jesse’s head fell forward. Hanzo stuck a couple fingers in his mouth just because he could. Jesse did his best to lick them, but he couldn't do much. It reminded Hanzo of the day he’d brushed Jesse’s teeth. He ran his thumb across Jesse’s lips and kissed him. His tongue invaded Jesse’s mouth and there was nothing Jesse could do to stop him. Not like Jesse tried. Hanzo knew this was all a game. He knew that Jesse’s prosthetic could snap through the chains with ease. He also knew that Jesse would give it up if Hanzo just asked. Jesse trusted him to use him well. Even now. Even after everything. 

“Jesse, I need you to come back to me for a second.”

Jesse fought his way back to lucidity, a touch of irritation in his expression when he met Hanzo’s eyes. 

“I want to fuck your mouth with your own revolver. Is that okay?”

Jesse stared at him and nodded.

Hanzo kissed him again. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He ran upstairs and grabbed Peacekeeper, practically jumping back downstairs once he had it. Jesse had showed him the gun on the trip over. It looked like an antique, almost like a toy, but holding it in his hands, Hanzo could practically feel the power lurking under the steel. It made his dragons shudder under his skin. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was very noticeable. 

Still, this wasn't the time to dwell on that. He didn't want to keep Jesse waiting. He walked over to Jesse, back straight, gun held loosely in one hand. 

Jesse shifted as much as he could, straining towards Hanzo. Hanzo put the gun on the floor in front of him, right next to the little puddle of drool on the floor. Hanzo gathered up the string of saliva and smeared it on Jesse’s face. “I’m almost there. Just got one more thing to do and then we can get started.”

He went back to the cabinet where he’s found the gags and pulled out a pair of nipple clamps connected by a long chain. He sat down in front of Jesse with his legs crossed and started pulling and rubbing at his nipples. When they were stiff and firm, he attached the clamps. Jesse groaned quietly. Hanzo kissed him and tugged on the chain. That earned him a gasp. He stood up and Jesse’s face followed him, drawn to him like a moth to the flame. 

Hanzo placed the barrel of the gun on Jesse’s tongue and pushed it in slowly, inexorably. He could shove as much of it in as he wanted and Jesse could do nothing to stop it. The gag held Jesse’s mouth open, but even then it was little loose as Jesse’s mouth opened wider all on its own. When the barrel scraped the back of Jesse’s throat, Hanzo cocked the gun. Jesse’s eyes went wide. He didn't know the gun wasn't loaded. 

Hanzo paused for a moment to see if Jesse was okay. Jesse wrapped his tongue around the tip as seductively as he could. Hanzo stroked himself idly as he dragged the metal in and out of Jesse’s mouth. He kept going as the realization slowly dawned that Jesse didn't have a gag reflex. He swallowed thickly. 

He couldn't leave that knowledge alone. He pulled the gun out, watching the thin line of saliva stretch from the gun to his lower lip and finally break. Jesse whined at the loss. The whines turned to hopeful mewls as Hanzo knelt between his legs and took the cock cage off. It only took him a moment to stroke Jesse to hardness. He placed his shoe against Jesse’s cock and unzipped his pants. 

“If you cum before I do, it will be the last time you cum this year. Do you understand?”

Jesse nodded, trying to reply verbally. Hanzo only understood the words because he knew what Jesse was trying to say. 

Hanzo pushed his cock into Jesse’s mouth. He wanted to keep his composure, but he couldn't resist letting out a soft moan. Jesse’s mouth was warm and waiting, his throat completely relaxed. Jesse couldn't exactly suck through the gag and Hanzo held onto his hair to keep him from trying to bob his head. He knew how much Jesse would give him, but that could wait. Today, he just wanted to take. 

He thrust hard and fast. He didn't give Jesse a chance to catch his breath, but Jesse didn't need it. Hanzo fought back moans and cries of pleasure as Jesse found the right timing to flick his tongue over the head of Hanzo’s cock or lick a stripe up the underside. Hanzo’s rhythm stuttered, never quite settling into place. 

He kept his foot pressed against Jesse’s cock. Whenever he got close to losing his composure, he just pressed down and Jesse whined and squirmed. Jesse was so hard Hanzo could almost feel it through the sole of his shoe. 

As much as he wanted to prolong the teasing, Hanzo couldn't hold himself back forever. He came in Jesse’s mouth. The gag prevented Jesse from swallowing properly and cum leaked down his chin, coating his beard. Hanzo felt his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed what little he could. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Hanzo untied the gag and eased it out. Jesse immediately swallowed the rest, coughing to clear his throat. “May I cum, sir?” he begged quickly. 

Hanzo didn’t answer right away, still trying to get himself back under control.

“Please, sir,” Jesse whined. “Please, please let me cum.”

Hanzo gripped the back of his head, bracing Jesse against his hip. He increased the pressure on Jesse’s cock. With his other hand, he looped a finger around the chain of the nipple clamps. He didn’t tug yet, just increased the pressure there too. 

“Go ahead, Jesse. You’ve earned it.”

Jesse rutted against Hanzo’s shoe desperately. He had barely any leverage. Hanzo decided to help him out. More or less. When Jesse was right on the verge of cumming, Hanzo ripped the nippled clamps off. 

Luckily, it had the intended effect. Jesse came with a shout, coating Hanzo’s shoe. After so long denied, an obscene amount of cum spilled out of him. There was enough that some of it seeped through into Hanzo’s sock

Hanzo grimaced. They were his nice leather shoes too. His favorites. “Are you not going to apologize for dirtying my shoe?” he asked.

Jesse leaned against his leg, boneless and breathless. “With all due respect, sir, that’s your own damn fault.”


	12. Destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Somnophilia
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None, though it's worth a reminder that all kink and sex are assumed to be pre-negotiated and consented to even if I don't bother writing the negotiation. Also, remember to use condoms, folks.

Hanzo ended up throwing the shoes away. He had siphoned a frankly excessive amount of the clan’s money into various private accounts before he left. He could afford new shoes. 

He moved into the master bedroom. It was a strange feeling. Even here, in Jesse’s home, in the one place where Jesse should have been in control, Hanzo could feel every little thing at his beck and call. 

He put a lock on Jesse’s door, only allowed Jesse to use the computer when it was hooked up to the TV, forbade him to dress or touch himself or leave the house without Hanzo’s explicit permission. Part of it was genuine desire for control, but part of him just wanted to find the point where Jesse would not, could not bow any farther. 

Jesse thrived under the attention. He asked Hanzo permission for things Hanzo had never thought to deny him, casually giving over even more power, giving more of himself to Hanzo. Eventually, Hanzo had to start giving him some more responsibility and autonomy when it became impossible to keep up with all his needs. 

By the two week mark, they had settled into a routine and Hanzo felt comfortable enough to push things a step further. 

He set his alarm for four in the morning. Waking up was agonizing, but he dragged himself to the kitchen for some coffee and managed to feel human enough to slip into Jesse’s room at five thirty. 

Jesse was still fast asleep. He slept in the nude, sprawled out on his back, legs tangled up in the sheets. Hanzo just appreciated the sight for a few moments, watching his sub by the light filtering through the door. He kept the door closed just enough that the light didn't pass over Jesse’s face and risk waking him up. Hanzo crept inside and shut the door behind him. He ran a hand lightly over Jesse’s skin. Jesse didn't wake up. He was a deep sleeper. 

He didn't wake up while Hanzo tied him down spread eagle either. 

Hanzo made sure the cuffs weren't too tight. Once he was confident he wouldn't hurt Jesse, he reached between his legs and started palming his cock. A little bit of lube on his hand gave him a delicious friction. He had to be careful not to chafe Jesse or that would ruin the fun later. He worked slowly, pausing every time Jesse’s breathing shifted or stuttered. 

With the careful pace he was setting, it took him fifteen minutes to get Jesse's cock fully hard. It was going to be worth the wait though. He’d slept that night with a plug in his own ass. Not large enough to get uncomfortable but large enough that he didn't have to do much in the way of prep work now. Of course, he still had to do some. Jesse was nearly twice as thick as the small, subtle plug. 

Hanzo slipped a cock ring onto Jesse to keep him hard. He didn't pulled the plug out and sat next to Jesse, pressing two fingers into his own ass. He let his legs fall open. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning out loud. Every time Jesse twitched or sighed, Hanzo froze, but apparently Jesse didn't mind being chained up when he was asleep any more than he did when he was awake. Hanzo woke in a panic if someone so much as walked past his room - one of the reasons he kept Jesse locked in overnight but here he was, finger fucking himself an inch away from Jesse, and Jesse felt safe enough to sleep through it. 

Hanzo didn't tear up at that and even if he did, it was because of lust or sexual frustration, not sentimentality. Definitely not that. 

Once he was stretched out, he took the cock ring back off and lubed up Jesse’s cock. He had to take it slow, warming each little bit in his hand before he spread it on Jesse’s member so the cold didn't wake him or wither his erection. It seemed like an eternity later when Hanzo finally straddled Jesse and sank down onto his cock with a muffled groan. 

He had to clap both hands over his mouth to keep quiet. Jesse’s cock felt just like the rest of him, warm and wide and welcoming. Thick enough to be almost painful, but still on the right side of almost. Hanzo just sat there, rolling his hips in a small, slow circle, taking all the time he needed to adjust to Jesse’s girth. 

When he couldn't bear to wait a moment longer, Hanzo leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Jesse’s body. Jesse's lips were slightly parted and Hanzo kissed them. He plundered Jesse’s still, pliant mouth as he fucked himself on Jesse’s cock. 

His thighs burned, reminding him in the strangest way of childhood lessons in tai chi. It was so much more strenuous to do a kata slowly, forcing your body to hold the same position for minutes at a time. It seemed the same was true for sex. But he didn't want to pick up the pace and wake Jesse up. This was for himself and himself only. He would let Jesse experience the same pleasure later, but for now, Jesse was all his.

He kissed Jesse deeply, nipping and sucking his lips. He wanted Jesse to feel it when he woke up, to know Hanzo had been here. Jesse nearly woke up at that, his eyes flickering open, but Hanzo placed a hand on his chest.

“Shh, go back to sleep. Don’t worry, just sleep. Just sleep.”

Jesse didn’t even seem to consciously register the cuffs or Hanzo’s ass around his cock. He just drifted right back to sleep. Hanzo would have almost been hurt if he hadn’t seen how devoted Jesse had been before. He would tease him about it in the morning though.

Hanzo waited a few minutes, not moving a muscle, until he was sure Jesse was asleep again. Then he went back to it. He leaned forward far enough that his cock dragged over Jesse’s stomach, giving him even more of that heavenly sensation. Even unconscious, Jesse was able to fulfill all of his needs admirably. 

Still, Hanzo couldn’t put off his own needs forever. Finally, he sat up and stroked himself to completion. He coated Jesse’s stomach and chest in his cum. Then, he pulled himself off and took Jesse’s cock back into his hand. Jesse was still so hard and it only took Hanzo a moment to finish the job, mingling their seed together on Jesse’s plush abdomen. 

He uncuffed Jesse and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He left the door open and turned the water up all the way. As he was drying his hands off, Jesse finally woke up all the way. 

Jesse dragged himself to consciousness and looked around. His eyes landed on the mess on his stomach, then the cuffs by his head, then Hanzo’s fucked out and contented figure in the doorway. He smiled. “Morning, sir. I see it’s been a good morning for you already.” 

Hanzo nearly melted a second time just at the sheer fondness and affection in his voice. “Somewhat less of a good morning for you perhaps. I’ll make it up to you later.” 

He didn’t feel anxious around Jesse that much anymore, but the prickling reminder that fucking someone while they were unconscious was typically frowned upon pushed to the forefront of his mind. No matter how many times Jesse reassured him, even asked for this, the anxiety never left entirely.

Jesse beamed, the smile lighting up his entire face. “Well, I won’t turn down a gift if you’re offering, sir, but I’m just grateful not to deal with morning wood for once.”

Hanzo giggled at that, hiding his smile behind a hand. The anxiety vanished like it had never even existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure what the next chapter's gonna be so if you have any suggestions, feel free to fling em my way. No guarantee I'll be able to fit them in, but I'll do my best.


	13. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Double Penetration
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

It didn't take them long to settle into a routine. Hanzo craved order and structure and he could impose that on Jesse as much as he liked. 

Every morning, Jesse woke up first to make breakfast. He kept it simple, but warm and filling. Usually it was oatmeal with fresh fruit from the small garden outside and fried eggs. Hanzo greeted Jesse with a kiss and a pair of handcuffs to keep his hands behind his back and force him to eat like a dog. Hanzo ate at the table while Jesse knelt underneath for Hanzo to use as a footrest. They never spoke this early in the morning. They didn't need to. Besides, Hanzo was too tired anyway. If he didn’t wake up ready to fight, he took at least an hour to awaken fully.

After breakfast, Jesse got the cuffs off for a little while he cleaned up. They had experimented with keeping him in restraints, but the satisfaction Hanzo got from watching Jesse struggled couldn’t compare to the satisfaction he got from a clean kitchen. Mornings were simpler, usually. Hanzo had started legitimate work as a financial advisor and he worked while Jesse cleaned the house, tended the garden, and did whatever else needed to be done around the house. 

Jesse kept the house in good order though. He had the rest of the time free until lunch. Lunch had no protocol. It was their time to talk things through as equals. Hanzo had insisted on it to make sure he didn’t push things too far. Jesse put up with it to indulge him, it seemed, but he put up with it. Mostly.

Today, he leaned back in his chair, ankle resting on the opposite knee. “So, you planning on fucking me any time soon?”

Hanzo just raised an eyebrow, knowing how pushy Jesse could be. “I thought you wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“Well, yeah, but at the rate you’re going, I’ll be so old that my heart’ll give out and I’ll keel over as soon as I cum.” 

“Didn’t you tell me once that’s how you wanted to die?”

Jesse gave him a hurt look and Hanzo just laughed. Still, they’d been together for a month at this point and he hadn’t fucked Jesse yet. He had his reasons, mostly he had his insecurities, but he didn’t want to hold off forever. “Tonight. If you’re good.”

Jesse gave him a lazy salute. “Sir, yes, sir.”

Hanzo wanted to test him, to push him as far as he could, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get his cock inside Jesse. He kept the workload as light as he could without making it too obvious what he was doing. He had a feeling Jesse knew anyway though. Still, Jesse didn’t comment on it. He just did exactly as he was told. 

That night after dinner, Hanzo brought Jesse into his room. He didn’t do this much, preferring to use the dungeon and save his room for special occasions. This was a special occasion. “Strip.”

Jesse obeyed immediately. It was easier and more comfortable to wear clothes most of the time, but he was out of them in under a minute and still managed to have them folded neatly on the bed. Hanzo smiled privately. He loved how eager Jesse always was. 

He grabbed Jesse by the back of the neck and led him gently to the bed. “I don’t want to tie you down tonight. I want you to just obey me. Can you do that?” He spoke softly, barely above a whisper as he guided Jesse to kneel on the bed. 

“Yes, sir,” Jesse murmured. 

“Good. Head down. Stay where you are.” 

Hanzo hopped off the bed and went over to the closet. He’d brought a fucking machine up from downstairs for this. It was a smaller one, easily mounted on the headboard. Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s hair and pulled him over to it. Jesse wrapped his mouth around the dildo without being asked. It fit comfortably inside, not large enough to strain his jaw but large enough that he wouldn’t be able to ignore it. 

Hanzo turned on the machine. It thrust slowly into Jesse’s mouth. Jesse stayed right where he was, his jaw loose and open as he let the machine fuck his mouth. He was silent, understanding the implied command. Hanzo loved hearing Jesse moan, but he loathed when Jesse faked it to try and please him. He would have honesty or silence. Nothing more.

He stripped himself, taking his time, staying right in the corner of Jesse’s vision. Jesse glanced over at him once, but a quiet “Eyes down” returned his gaze to the quilt bunched up in his hands. Hanzo got back on the bed and nudged Jesse’s legs slightly farther apart. Jesse tilted his hips up as much as he could to give Hanzo easy access without taking his mouth away from the dildo. 

Hanzo coated one finger in lube and worked it into Jesse, flexing against the wall of muscle around it. He found Jesse’s prostate and flicked it a few times until he got a quiet gasp. He added a second finger and started the whole process over again. 

The fourth finger was a little excessive, but Jesse squirmed so beautifully. His cock was rock solid and oozing enough precum to leave a stain on the quilt. A matching stain underneath his chin marked where the saliva had dribbled out of his mouth from the constant pounding of the fucking machine. He tried his best to stay still and quiet, but every slight twist of Hanzo’s fingers sent visible shivers through his body and soft, breathy moans slipped out of him. This was what Hanzo loved. Jesse could bare himself all he wanted, but there was nothing Hanzo loved more than stripping away the swagger to reveal the vulnerability, then stripping away the vulnerability to reveal the obedience, then stripping away the obedience to reveal the discipline, then stripping away the discipline to reveal the desire, and then finally stripping away the desire until there was nothing of Jesse except the man himself, naked of all defense, all pretense. A man whose only meaning was whatever Hanzo gave him. 

A sudden wet feeling on the inside of his thigh brought Hanzo’s attention back to how much his own cock was weeping. Once his attention left Jesse, the arousal was almost painful. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too obviously, but Jesse had dropped into subspace ages ago, his whole awareness reduced to the pounding of the machine in his mouth. Hanzo could at least give him something a little better to focus on. 

He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. When he finally pressed in, he did moan, loud enough that he would have been embarrassed if anyone else was around to hear. Jesse was better than he ever could have imagined. Jesse bore down on him, practically dragging his cock inside. The machine sent shudders through his whole body that vibrated all the way into Hanzo’s cock. 

Jesse rocked back as much as he could until Hanzo stopped him with a hand on his hip. “No, Jesse. Stay where you are.”

Jesse didn't try again. Nor did he try to touch himself as Hanzo thrust in harder and harder, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. His choked, muffled moans grew louder and louder until he was practically screaming with pleasure and desire. 

Hanzo moaned with him, his breath coming in sharp pants as his rhythm shuddered. Waves of lust crashed over him. He was so high that he almost didn't notice when he came. It wasn't until he felt his own hot, sticky cum leaking out of Jesse’s ass that the full reality of the situation settled in. Jesse was almost in tears, doing his absolute best to beg through the dildo. Hanzo couldn't understand a word of what he was saying, but he understood the sentiment. He took Jesse’s cock in one hand and Jesse started rutting against it immediately. 

“Go on, cum for me.” He sounded exhausted and hoarse, but he doubted Jesse cared. 

Jesse writhed so hard he nearly unseated Hanzo as he came. Hanzo hadn't been denying him for nearly as long as the first week, but this session was enough to make Jesse coat his entire hand. 

Hanzo pulled out, turned off the machine with his clean hand, and shoved it to the floor. He spooned Jesse while, as always, Jesse licked his hand clean. By now, it was as much a part of the routine as Hanzo’s morning coffee, if a little less vital. 

“Was that good?” Hanzo asked. 

Jesse nodded. “Perfect, sir. Perfect.”

Hanzo kissed the back of his neck, tracing random patterns onto his chest. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jesse asked. 

Hanzo shrugged. “I’m just wondering if I would enjoy subbing as much as you do. I don’t really think I’m the type, but I don’t think most people think you’re the type either.”

“No harm in trying,” Jesse said. “Been a while since I’ve tried Domming but I’m sure I could steal an idea or two off of you.”

“Could we try it? Sometime tomorrow maybe?”

“It’s a date.” Jesse patted his hand. “Get some sleep, sir. Darling. You’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate y'all's reviews. They really encourage me to keep writing.


	14. Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Role Reversal
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Implied past child abuse

They didn't follow the routine the next morning. Jesse needed some time to properly switch mindsets. They got started an hour after lunch. 

By then, Hanzo had started getting nervous. He hated the idea of giving up so much control. This was a one-time thing, he told himself, just a quick break. He could trust Jesse. He sat on the couch in the living room, perched awkwardly on the edge. 

Jesse came in not long after, dressed in his normal gear, a pair of leather cuffs dangling from his belt. He crooked a finger towards Hanzo. “Up.”

Hanzo stood. 

Jesse circled around him, stroking his arms and thighs. “Remember, we ain't doin consent play for your first time. If ya want me to stop, just say the word. If ya want me to slow down, just say the word. This is about your pleasure too. Understand?”

Hanzo nodded. 

Jesse smacked his ass. “Use your words.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jesse kissed him. Hanzo tried to take control, but Jesse overwhelmed him easily, taking what he wanted from the kiss. “Shirt off.”

Hanzo obeyed. He had been naked in front of Jesse before, but never like this. Never been exposed while Jesse was completely covered, never been vulnerable to Jesse’s hungry stare. It was exhilarating and it was terrifying. 

Jesse ran a hand down Hanzo’s arm and fastened one off to the wrist. Then he did the same for the other, trapping Hanzo’s hands behind his back. He pulled Hanzo back against his chest. Hanzo’s head tucked neatly into Jesse’s collarbone as Jesse’s hands roved over Hanzo’s chest. The near-burning heat of the flesh hand combined with the slight chill of the metal hand were enough to drive Hanzo wild. He whimpered, his slacks unbearably tight as Jesse steadfastly refused to dip below his belly button. 

“Got something to say?” Jesse murmured. The words thrummed through his whole chest, through Hanzo’s whole back. The breath tickled his ear and he squirmed. 

“No, sir.” He could address his elders respectfully, but he wasn't about to start begging anytime soon. 

Jesse pressed a warm, wet, sloppy kiss to his neck and pulled back. “Kneel.”

It was impossible to so gracefully, but Hanzo managed to get himself to the floor. With his knees spread, the fabric of his pants pulled even tighter across his cock. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from moaning. 

Jesse walked around in front of him and rested his foot lightly between Hanzo's legs. He didn't press down. He didn't have to. Hanzo’s hips bucked and jerked up almost without his control, chasing that delicious friction. When he was an instant away from cumming, Jesse stepped back. He knelt between Hanzo's legs and unzipped his pants, taking the pressure away entirely. Hanzo did moan this time, mostly from disappointment. 

“Was that really necessary?” he demanded. 

Jesse just kissed him. “Be polite.”

It took Hanzo a moment to realize what he was talking about. “Shit, I meant sir. Sorry. Sir.”

Jesse chuckled. “I believe we agreed you wouldn't swear either. What am I to do about that?”

This was the part where Jesse would politely request punishment but Hanzo froze. He couldn't do it. Unpleasant memories started to resurface and his breathing hitched, memories of pain running through his entire body. He had disobeyed, he had upset his elders. He would-

A gentle hand on his back coaxed him back to reality. “Hanzo? Are you back with me?”

He nodded. He was in Jesse’s house. He was safe. The pain disappeared.

“Do you need to stop.”

He shook his head after a brief consideration. He wanted to keep going. “Just-just don't hurt me. Sir.”

Jesse rubbed his back. “No pain. Got it.” He thought for a moment. “How about I just tie you up and edge you for a couple hours? Would that hurt you?”

Probably, but Hanzo could deal with it. It wasn't pain he had been traumatized by already. “Do it. Sir.”

Jesse needed a moment to slip back into character but that was okay. Hanzo needed it too. 

“Go on ahead and strip for me then.”

Jesse stood back and watched Hanzo struggle. Having his pants unzipped made it possible, at least, but stripping with his hands tied behind his back still wasn't easy by any stretch of the imagination. After a few minutes of struggling and contorting, he finally managed to pull free of his pants and underwear. 

Jesse set his flesh hand against the small of Hanzo’s back and led him down to the dungeon. Now that Hanzo was imagining most of the equipment being used on him, it was a lot more imposing. 

Jesse didn't go for anything fancy though. He just pressed Hanzo’s back against one of the pillars and tied time with his hands up. Each ankle was tied to a corner of the broad pillar, keeping his legs a good distance apart. 

Once he was sure Hanzo wasn't going anywhere, Jesse dropped to his knees and started sucking him off. 

Hanzo couldn't hold back. He moaned and writhed shamelessly, screaming in pleasure whenever Jesse flicked his tongue over Hanzo’s slit or deep throated him far enough to lick his balls too. “I thought the-the point of this-” He broke off, throwing his head back with a shudder as Jesse started stroking his balls in one hand. “Thought the point was that I kneel-kneel to you.”

That gave Jesse pause. He pulled away and glanced at Hanzo’s cock then up to Hanzo’s face. “Force of habit.”

He kept sucking and licking until Hanzo could feel the tremors in his jaw, even above the pleasure burning through the rest of his body. Hanzo was in tears by then. He sobbed openly but it didn't even occur to him to ask Jesse to stop. The pleasure was too much to bear, but that meant it was too much to end so soon. His whole body was drenched with sweat, sagging in his bonds. 

Jesse finally stood up, swaying a little bit. He stumbled over to Hanzo and grabbed his face, pulling him into a hard, searing kiss. Hanzo returned it desperately. 

“How are you doing?” Jesse murmured. He pressed his chest against Hanzo’s and the mere feeling of flannel over his nipples was enough to send bolts of lust rocketing through Hanzo’s body. 

“When I get out of here,” he gasped, “I’m gonna play with your cock until you forget there’s anything else to you besides a shaft and balls.”

Jesse smirked. “I sure hope so, but that don’t answer my question.”

Hanzo actually stopped to think about it. Everything felt amazing, but the delicate balance between pleasure and pain had finally begun to tilt to the wrong side. “I can take more, but not much more. Sir.” It still felt odd to address him that way.

Jesse nodded. “Right then. I’m gonna give you five minutes to get your head back on your shoulders and then we’ll start over and go until you cum.”

That sounded nice. “Don’t go far?” Hanzo asked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Jesse stayed right where he was, letting Hanzo rest his head on his shoulder. 

“How long have we been going at it?” Hanzo asked, his eyes sliding shut.

“Twenty minutes? Haven’t been keeping that close an eye on the clock.”

“You said you would edge me for hours.”

“Do you want me to?” Jesse asked wryly.

Hanzo shuddered and shook his head. “This is fine.” A few minutes later he added “Can I edge you for a couple hours? Like, actually a couple hours.”

“You’d probably get bored before that, but I’ve done it before in a gangbang. I had a great time. Slept the whole next day, more or less, but it was worth it.” 

Hanzo huffed into Jesse’s shoulder. “You’re not going to exhaust me enough to keep me from my revenge.”

“God, I hope not,” came the immediate reply.

Eventually, Hanzo stopped feeling like he would fall apart and Jesse fell to his knees again. It was tender this time, gentle and sweet and caring and when Hanzo finally came, it felt like nothing more or less than bliss. 

The moment he was untied, he wrapped his arms around Jesse and fell right asleep. Still, as much fun as it had been, he had plans for Jesse. Big plans.


	15. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Sounding
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None.

As fun as yesterday had been, Hanzo was grateful to be back in charge. He was willing to give up power to Jesse, but it still frightened him. It didn't give him the same bone deep satisfaction as owning Jesse did. 

When he came into the dungeon that morning, Jesse stood on the raised platform, already completely naked. Hanzo could feel the authority slip into his tone, straightening his spine. 

“I don't recall telling you to stand.”

They hadn't planned today. Well, Hanzo had. He just hadn't shared his plans with Jesse. 

Jesse dropped to his knees immediately. “Sorry, sir. Wanted to present myself for you, sir.”

“I didn't ask for excuses either.”

Hanzo slipped a large ball gag into Jesse's mouth. It was one of the few sex toys he’d bought for himself, that Jesse didn't already have. It was a custom piece, dark blue with gold silhouettes of dragons in the symbol of his clan. He would  
have to find his own symbol eventually, but for now this was enough to make his claim on Jesse visible to anyone. He stroked Jesse’s cheeks and kissed the gag, giving Jesse only the barest hints of his lips. 

“Hands and knees. I’m going to make sure you don't stand without permission again.”

As Jesse got up into position, Hanzo retrieved the humbler. This was one of the devices that Hanzo had been nervous about when he first heard about it, but he knew Jesse could handle it. He turned the thick wood over in his hands, familiarizing himself with it. He stayed behind Jesse to let it be a surprise. 

Jesse didn't try to look, but he let out a barely audible gasp as Hanzo took his balls in one hand and started massaging them gently. He started getting hard. Already, the first drops of pre started glinting at the head of his cock. 

Hanzo smirked. “Don't get too excited. We’re just getting started.”

He pulled Jesse’s balls back and locked them into the humbler. The curved ends tucked behind Jesse's thighs. He couldn't straighten his legs without pulling his balls back, making standing nearly impossible. Jesse whined a bit when he realized what was happening, but he didn't put up too much of a fight. 

“Comfortable?” Hanzo asked. 

Jesse just laughed. Hanzo took that as a good sign. 

“Good. Come with me.”

He walked upstairs, waiting at the top of the stairs for Jesse to make his way up. There was no way for him to get up the stairs without pressing against the humbler. That had worried Hanzo until he realized that the stairs were shallower than most. Of course they were, he realized, watching Jesse struggle up the stairs. Jesse had probably planned for this exact situation already. Had Jesse custom built this house? Probably. He was strong and resourceful enough that he could probably have built it himself. Maybe he did. He started thinking about that, imagining Jesse shirtless in the hot desert sun, bending over the boards as he hammered or sawed or something, his ass framed perfectly by his work-worn jeans. 

A light tug at his pant leg pulled him out of his thoughts. Jesse had made it to the top of the stairs. Hanzo blushed. Somehow he had managed to get distracted by fantasies about the man he had naked on his knees already. 

He moved on before Jesse could remark on it. Or at least give him a very pointed look. “To my office. I have work to do.”

He put Jesse on his knees under the desk and pulled out his cock. “If you distract me or take my cock out of your mouth, there will be hell to pay,” he warned as he took the gag off and set it aside. 

He tied a thin string around Jesse’s cock, not tight enough to hurt, and tied it to knob of the desk drawer, putting a constant pressure on him. The humbler gave Jesse another constant pressure from the other end. 

Jesse wrapped his lips around Hanzo’s cock, taking him nearly to the hilt. Hanzo worked for most of the morning, checking on Jesse every so often to make sure the bonds weren't causing any problems. Jesse didn't move unless Hanzo moved him. He’d settled into that trance of his where nothing caught his attention except Hanzo. 

When the warmth around his cock became more distracting than comfortable, Hanzo finally tugged on the string to get Jesse’s attention. Jesse shuddered and glanced up at him. 

“Think my legs went numb, sir.”

“You're supposed to warn me about things like that.” Hanzo tucked his own cock away and untied the string around Jesse’s. “Up on your knees.”

Jesse leaned forward obediently. “Kinda lose track of my body in these kinds of situations, sir. Don't need to pay attention to it so I just…don't.”

Hanzo nodded. “Get your legs working again and then I’ll work on making you more aware of your body.” He made no effort to hide his small smile. “Meet me in my room in ten minutes.”

That gave him just enough time to get downstairs and back to his room without looking too much like he’d been overly eager. He was, but that didn't mean he had to look like it. 

Jesse walked in a few minutes after Hanzo. He was still limping a bit, so Hanzo didn't make him crawl. He needed to stay healthy. Hanzo greeted him with a brief kiss. “Lay down on your back. Hands above your head.”

He tied Jesse’s wrists to the headboard, but left his ankles free. Once Jesse was tied, he pulled out the sounding kit and rested it on his stomach. 

Jesse moaned out loud when he saw it. “God, darling, sir. What the hell did I do to earn a treat like this?”

Hanzo brushed Jesse’s hair out of his face with a smile, lounging next to him. “You think you’ll check out while I stretch your cock open?”

Jesse shook his head, his eyes wide. “No, sir.” He squirmed impatiently. 

Hanzo couldn't resist teasing him even more. He ran the smallest sound over his nipples and chest, trailing it slowly down towards his cock. He took his time. He had all the time in the world to get Jesse more and more desperate. 

Finally it got to the point where he was starting to get frustrated at the slow pace himself and he got to work.

He took Jesse’s cock in hand. Jesse instantly stopped writhing, going boneless. Hanzo pressed the sound gently into his cock. He didn’t want to break anything by mistake. He pushed it in three inches and started slowly pulling it in and out. 

Jesse moaned. “Please, sir, you gotta give me something bigger than that.”

“I don’t have to do anything to you I don’t wish to.” Unfortunately, Hanzo couldn’t follow through on that threat. He wanted to watch that thin, metal rod disappear into Jesse’s weeping cock. 

He pulled the first one out entirely and replaced it with a slightly thicker one. This one went in a little bit deeper as he began to stroke Jesse’s shaft. He had to adjust his position as Jesse got hard. He draped himself over Jesse’s chest, making sure his hair brushed over Jesse’s sensitive nipples. He didn’t think he quite managed to make it look accidental, but that wasn't the point. 

Jesse threw his head back. His eyes filled with tears as he begged. “More, sir. Please, sir. I need more.”

Hanzo removed the second one and left it out until Jesse opened his mouth to beg again. Hanzo placed one finger on Jesse’s lips. “Trust me, Jesse. I will take care of you. Always.”

He pushed any thoughts of the implications of that statement out of his mind as he pushed the third and final sound in. This one was textured, with bumps and ridges to heighten every sensation. He pressed it further and further until he found Jesse’s prostate. After that, he just twisted it against the sensitive gland. He didn’t need any kind of lube; Jesse’s precum was more than sufficient and the sound even threatened to slip out of his hand from time to time as Jesse tried with less and less success to keep still. It was almost meditative, watching the ridges disappear and reappear as he balanced himself on Jesse’s heaving chest.

“Sir, I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum,” Jesse gasped.

Hanzo jerked out of his reverie and pulled the sound out just as Jesse came explosively with a shout. His whole body went limp and still. Hanzo undid the bonds and rubbed Jesse’s flesh wrist. “Still in your body?”

“Right up until the end, sir. Hard to think straight when you’re fucking my brains out like that.”

Hanzo laid down next to him, resting his head on Jesse’s chest. “Did you enjoy it?”

Jesse kissed the top of his head and rested his flesh arm on Hanzo’s shoulder. He held him close, almost protectively. “Sure did, sir. You always take care of me.”

Fuck. Hanzo had hoped he’d missed that part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no intention of ever holding this fic hostage for reviews, but the number of reviews I've gotten has really dropped off lately and it's hard to keep up the motivation to write something worth posting every day when I don't get very much feedback telling me that people want more.
> 
> Much love to everyone who's reviewed already and I do have some big things planned for the future that I will write regardless.


	16. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Waxplay
> 
> Chapter Warnings: guns, knives, and other cowboy shenanigans

Well, this was a surprise. He’d finally stumbled across something that Jesse didn’t already have. Hanzo checked every single cabinet again, but still nothing. 

“Hey, Jesse!” he called up the stairs. “Where are you candles?” He wanted the romantic, candlelit dinner to be a surprise, but that was out of the question now. 

Jesse appeared in the top of the staircase. “What are ya after, sir?”

“Candles,” Hanzo replied, rooting through Jesse’s massive dildo collection (his collection of massive dildos, the massive collection of regular dildos was in another cabinet), “Do you have any candles?”

Jesse came down to stand over his shoulder. “Sorry, sir. Don't think I do. Don't like having open flames around.”

Hanzo stared at him. “What if the power goes out at night?” 

“I use starlight, sir. Real clear out here.”

“What if it's a cloudy night?”

“We’re in the desert, sir. Don't get many clouds out here.”

“What if you're downstairs when the power goes out?”

“I’ll go upstairs, sir.”

Hanzo glanced up at him and stood. “Jesse, are candles a trigger for you?”

Jesse looked stunned and shook his head. “No, sir. Honest. Just keep forgetting to buy em is all. Don't get much chance to use em.”

Fire obviously wasn't the issue given Jesse’s cigar habit and Hanzo didn't think Jesse would lie to him directly so he dropped it. “We're going out to get some. I’ve been cooped up in this house long enough anyway.”

Jesse's gaze darkened. “May I remind you, sir, you still got assassins after you.”

That gave Hanzo pause for a moment but he was determined to have this dinner. If he was going to date Jesse, he was going to do it properly. “New Mexico’s an open carry state, yes? And you know how to use a gun? You can be my bodyguard.”

Jesse’s face cycled through shock, irritation, anger, and an odd amount of fondness before finally settling into resignation. “Alright. Fine. I’ll do it on one condition.”

Hanzo arched an eyebrow. “What might that be?”

“You better use those candles to play with me so good that I get hard as soon as I see one.”

Hanzo grinned. “I think I can manage that.” Or try at least. He would definitely try. 

They took Jesse’s bike to a small cave where his car was hidden and took the car into the city. Jesse parked in a small garage on the outskirts of town before walking in. This was the first time Hanzo had truly seen Jesse in his full getup. It was sexier than it had any right to be. The leather chaps were just plain rude, Hanzo found himself staring at the bright red serape, thinking about the firm, solid muscles underneath. Jesse walked with an easy grace, revolver on his hip, completely in control.

Hanzo fell into step next to him as Jesse led him into a small store and started chatting with the old woman behind the counter in a language Hanzo didn’t recognize. Hanzo had heard Spanish well enough to recognize it, so this must have been something different. Eventually, he got bored and wandered off to look around the store while Jesse made small talk.

By sheer chance, he was behind a row of shelves in the back when a group of five men walked in. They had black leather jackets, a terrible idea in the summer heat, dozens of tattoos, and unpleasant expressions. They each had a gun and Hanzo could see just enough to mark the skull tattoo on the back of their lefts arms. It seemed vaguely familiar.

The old woman shrank back but Jesse leaned against the counter and tipped his hat. “Howdy, fellas. What brings y’all by this mornin’.”

The leader, a middle aged man with greasy hair and pale skin sneered at him. “None of your business, cabrón.”

Jesse held his hands out casually, his serape falling aside to show that he was armed too. “That’s just rude, pardner. I ain’t never done nothin’ to ya. Y’ain’t gotta use that kinda foul language.” His tone was just shy of simpering, held back from pathetic only by a thin strand of underlying threat, perhaps too subtle for these men to pick up on.

One of the younger ones, a boy of maybe nineteen years, levelled his gun at Jesse. Hanzo started forward before he realized he couldn’t make it over in time. He crept forward instead, praying that Jesse would survive the handful of seconds it would take to get over to him. 

“Fuck off,” the boy said.

Jesse winced. “This one’s new, right?” he asked the leader. He shook his head. “Kids these days. Ain’t got no sense.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” the boy demanded.

“Language,” Jesse retorted. “Little brat like you should still know better than to pull a gun on a stranger unless you gotta fire. Y’all weren’t doin’ nothin’ illegal until just now. Y’all can be as menacing as y’all like, but I imagine Deadlock needs a touch more plausible deniability these days.”

“These days?” the leader asked. Hanzo ducked behind a row of shelves, footsteps silent as he edged closer.

“Darlin’,” Jesse drawled. His voice dripped honey and venom, drawing out the word until it was a more dire insult than any of the curses the men had flung at him. “I always knew you was a blind fool, but I didn’t think you’d go senile so soon.”

There was a long silence and then the leader spoke slowly. “Jesse McCree. I thought you were dead.” 

Jesse laughed. “Well, I don’t blame you for thinkin’ I’m an angel. Don’t mean to boast, but time’s been a mite kinder to me than it has to you, Eddie.” Eddie didn’t reply and Jesse continued, his voice still casual, but something about his tone sent shivers of genuine fear up Hanzo’s spine. “Tell ya what, you tell your new boy toy there to put his gun away and walk on outta here and you won’t give me a reason to draw mine.”

For a moment, nothing moved. The air grew thick and still and bright like a firework about to explode at any moment. Hanzo hardly dared to breathe. Then Eddie spoke. “Put the gun away, kid. We’re done here.” 

The group left. The old woman broke down weeping. Jesse switched into that language Hanzo didn’t know, speaking softly and gently to her. When she was calm, he scribbled something on a scrap of paper and handed it to her, pressing it into her hand with his metal fingers. He paid a little over double the value of the candles. 

Hanzo emerged as Jesse finished paying, looping an arm around his. “Want to tell me who those were?”

“Not yet. When we get home,” Jesse murmured. His casual swagger was gone, every muscle in his body tense. 

They changed cars three times on the drive home and it took them over twice as long to get back as it had to leave. Hanzo stayed quiet the whole time. He was familiar with the kind of pressure Jesse was under. He saw no reason to make it worse.

When they got inside though, he faced Jesse. “Kneel. Now.” 

Jesse fell to his knees with a thud, still tense, but beginning to relax. “Thank you, sir,” he murmured. 

“Tell me who those men were.”

“Members of the Deadlock gang, sir. Mid-range local crime group. More effective than you’d expect, but not that much more.”

“Will they track you?” The house was defensible. Hanzo had made sure of that and it was clear that Jesse had done the same. Still, he would prefer to avoid a confrontation. 

“They’ll try, sir,” Jesse said with a note of smugness. “I doubt they’ll succeed. And even if they do, I set my CO on their trail, sir. It’s handled.”

“Are you sure?” 

Jesse sighed. “Mostly, sir. I’d still like to take a few more precautions if that’s okay with you, sir.” 

“Of course,” Hanzo said. “Come to my room when you’re done. I believe I have to reward you for the candles.” The romantic dinner would have to wait. Right now, they both needed the relief of a good scene.

He put most of the candles away, but left one out on the table while he set up the bonds. Red silk scarves, hardly enough to hold Jesse in place if he were truly determined, but hopefully they would set the mood well enough to make up for the lost dinner. He set the lights low and turned them to a reddish hue, bathing the room in colors that looked right out of a high budget movie that bludgeoned the viewer over the head with blatantly obvious symbolism and now he was getting distracted again. Lovely.

Jesse returned sooner than Hanzo expected. He was already naked, but he looked more exhausted and tense than before. Hanzo didn’t push. He trusted that Jesse had everything properly secured. Now all he had to do was tend to his bodyguard. 

He stood, running a gentle hand over Jesse’s chest. “Lay on your back.” When Jesse obeyed, he took the blue and gold scarf out of his hair and tied it over Jesse’s eyes. That ruined all the careful work that had gone into the lighting, but it was worth it as Jesse’s limbs began to unclench.

He tied Jesse slowly, running the silk over his skin. The knots were loose. This wasn’t designed to restrain him. It was to get him to restrain himself. Just a gentle reminder of where Hanzo wanted him to be. 

He lit the candle. While the wax began to melt, he covered Jesse’s body in kisses, paying special attention to his nipples, his stomach, his collarbone, and the inside of his thighs, always narrowly avoiding his cock. Jesse let out soft sighs, little more than whispers of air. Hanzo could see how difficult it was for him to consciously unwind and let himself realize he was safe. That was alright though. Hanzo knew just how to fix it.

The first drop of wax landed just below Jesse’s right pec. He gasped and pulled on his restraints. Hanzo stroked his chest. “Shh, you’re alright Jesse. You’re alright.”

Jesse quieted, slowly untensing. Hanzo let the wax keep falling. He started in less sensitive areas, upper thighs and the like. Jesse tensed up as each drop burned into his skin, but when he relaxed again, he was a little more relaxed every time. 

Before long, Hanzo moved on. He dripped wax on Jesse’s nipples, watching him writhe and shake, then on his inner thighs where he had to keep carefully still so wax wouldn’t land on his cock. Hanzo massaged his cock in one hand as he covered Jesse with wax. He didn’t edge him or try to make him cum, just gave him the pleasure he needed to counterbalance the pain. 

All too soon, the candle ran low enough that Hanzo risked burning his fingers. He put it out and ran his hands over what little of Jesse’s flesh remained uncovered. Jesse had practically been swallowed up by the blankets and mattress, almost seeming unconscious with how little he cared to move. Which was perfect for Hanzo.

“Hold still,” he whispered, the first words he had spoken in over an hour. “I have to clean you up.” 

He retrieved Jesse’s knife, the same one he had used to carve into his skin all those weeks ago, and scraped the wax free bit by bit. Jesse barely breathed as the knife glided across his skin, never more than a hair’s breadth away from drawing blood. Hanzo lost himself in the delicate care it took to keep his lover’s body intact. It was almost a surprise when he ran out of wax.

The silk knots fell away easily but Jesse didn’t move at first. Hanzo cleaned off the knife and put the scarves away while he waited for Jesse to come back. When Jesse made a small sound, he sat down, rubbing his chest.

“I’m here, Jesse. I’m here. Can you talk?”

Jesse shook his head, leaning against Hanzo.

“Are you doing alright?”

A long pause, and then a nod. Good. That meant Jesse had actually thought about his answer. No need to pry further. Hanzo moved to take the blindfold off, but Jesse shook his head, pulling away.

“You want me to leave the blindfold on?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse nodded, wrapping himself around Hanzo like a buff, hairy octopus. “Safer,” he mumbled into Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo embraced him, fighting back tears of sheer amazement at Jesse’s trust in him. He didn’t even regret missing the dinner anymore. They had everything they needed right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there, folks. We're officially halfway there.
> 
> While I'm here, y'ain't is not and never has been plural.


	17. Showoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Massage
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

Hanzo had never been so grateful in his life for a garden. Jesse had enough MREs and canned goods to last them a lifetime, but neither of them wanted to go into town again anytime soon to restock on fresh food. Even just a couple herbs were a godsend. Hanzo did his best to stretch them out as much as possible, but they needed to indulge themselves, given the circumstances.

Over the next few days, they basically put the bondage on hold. Hanzo’s paranoia flared up with the realization that potential threats were less than an hour’s drive away. The last thing he wanted was to have trouble show up while Jesse was already tied up and helpless. Still, the stress wore on them both. 

“We could move again,” Hanzo offered one morning.

“Where to, sir?” Jesse asked, rubbing his left shoulder. He’d been doing that a lot lately. “This place is defensible and Deadlock ain’t found it yet. Moving now would just get their attention. We just need to wait for the all clear from G-from my CO.”

Hanzo sighed and sat back in his chair. “I don’t like waiting.” 

“Ain’t no reason you can’t… take your mind off of things, sir.”

Hanzo glanced down at him. “No, Jesse. I don’t want to do half that gang’s work for them.” 

Jesse pouted from his spot on the floor. “I can break through most everything in there if I really gotta. Sir.” 

“It’s a risk I’m not willing to take,” Hanzo decided. “Just be patient. You said it yourself, we just need to wait for the all clear.” 

Jesse moved down to rub the stump of his left arm, hissing under his breath. “Don’t gotta tie me up, sir. Just put me in my place. I can’t think with all this stress.” 

Hanzo couldn’t think either. He was under just as much stress, if not more, given that he had to take care of Jesse too. “Were you not Overwatch before?”

“Yeah. Always had orders. Besides, I didn’t do stakeouts all that much.” 

“What did you do, then?” Hanzo couldn’t help but ask. As open and vulnerable as Jesse was, there were a few secrets he kept.

Jesse bit his lip as he pondered the answer. “Usually, I was the guy they called in once the stakeout fellas had what they needed. Sharpshooting when I could and lots of direct assaults. Plus the occasional honeypot when I was younger, but I ain’t exactly a baby-faced twink these days. Couldn’t really pass myself off as harmless after a while.” 

Hanzo smiled privately. He had no doubt that Jesse was dangerous when he wanted to be, but Hanzo had beaten him and cut him open and owned him and Jesse never lifted a finger to stop him. But the thought of Jesse’s combat days brought another question to his mind.

“That Deadlock man in the shop, Eddie, why did he back down so quickly? I am grateful that he did, but I’m sure his man could have shot you before you had time to react.” 

“Huh?” Jesse looked genuinely baffled. “What do you mean, sir?”

“The boy had his gun pointed right at you. Your hand was at least half a foot away from yours. Why did he seem to think you would get the shot off first? They don’t strike me as the type to care if they lose someone.”

Jesse’s reply carried no hint of boasting or exaggeration. Just honesty. “He’s seen me shoot before, sir. I’m a quick draw, sir.” He rubbed his shoulder again, flexing it a little bit.

“I don’t doubt that, but are you really _that_ fast?”

“Yessir.” 

Hanzo mostly managed to hide the way his cock twitched. As much as he loved Jesse’s submission, he couldn’t deny how sexy it was to see his casual, confident swagger. “Do you have a shooting range?”

As it turned out, Jesse didn’t have a shooting range, but he did have a massive shed, wood, and paint. Hanzo sat on the porch, sipping the last of their lemonade, while Jesse built them some targets. Watching him labor and sweat was even more enticing than it had been in Hanzo’s imagination. He opened his pants and stroked himself. Jesse raised an eyebrow when he saw that, but just shook his head fondly and went back to work.

Hanzo didn’t cum since he didn’t want to ruin all his clothes before he could get more, but he still enjoyed himself for a while. Eventually, Jesse started slowing down. He took more breaks to stretch to flex his left shoulder, enough that Hanzo got worried. He gulped down the last bit of the lemonade and came down to help Jesse finish.

“You don’t gotta join me, sir,” Jesse said. “I had it handled.” 

Hanzo placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. He could feel the knots of tension, nearly see them. “I’m not having you injure yourself before I even get to see you shoot. Go put some ice on that.” Jesse looked like he wanted to protest, but Hanzo added, “That’s an order, Jesse.”

Jesse went back inside and Hanzo finished the targets. They had decided to make twelve in total, enough for a fair competition since Jesse would have to reload his gun, negating the obvious advantage he had over Hanzo’s bow. Hanzo finished the last three targets and set them up. He was just finishing his warm-ups, making sure his arrows would penetrate the wood properly, when Jesse came out. 

Jesse looked a little irritated, but he wasn’t messing with his shoulder as much. He had his gun at his side and a camera drone to time their speed. 

“You finna shoot first, sir?” he asked. 

“If you shoot as well as you claim, I’d prefer to have the bullseyes intact before I hit all of them faster than you could even dream of,” Hanzo said imperiously. Jesse’s revolver was charmingly antiquated, but Hanzo used a bow so he had no business judging Jesse’s weapon.

Jesse chuckled. “Fair enough, sir.” He tossed the camera drone into the air and it whirred over to hover above the targets. “Whenever you’re ready, sir.” 

Hanzo stepped up to the line he’d drawn in the sand. He had his back to Jesse because it was his typical stance and not all because he wanted to show off his back muscles. They were very impressive, but that was entirely besides the point. 

He had no reason to doubt his skill. Shooting three arrows at a time, he landed twelve perfect bullseyes in five seconds. Jesse applauded politely. Hanzo smirked at him. “Let’s see if you can beat that, gunslinger.” 

Jesse retrieved Hanzo’s arrows and presented them to him with a bow before taking his own position. He spent a few seconds just staring at the targets, but the time didn’t start until the first projectile. He stood tall. His hat shaded his eyes, but Hanzo could see them glinting underneath the broad brim. 

A moment before Hanzo got impatient enough to say something, Jesse drew. In half the blink of an eye, his gun flew from the holster. He fanned the hammer, unloading the first six bullets just as Hanzo’s brain finally figured out what was happening. He didn’t reload. He held his left hand out, palm up, and braced the arm with his right hand. Six more gunshots rang out and six bullets fired from the heel of Jesse’s prosthetic. 

When the dust cleared, Jesse ripped the prosthetic off, massaging his shoulder urgently. 

Hanzo walked over to him, torn between amazed and the very beginnings of furious. “I believe you told me that arm couldn’t fire bullets.”

Jesse gasped for air, sweat dripping down his forehead. “The other one can’t, sir. I can’t wear this one for long. It’s nearly twice as heavy as my normal one, but I don’t want to be caught off guard.” 

Hanzo stared. That explained the constant shoulder rubbing then. His anger abated, realizing Jesse still hadn’t lied to him. He looked over at the targets. Ten were splintered and broken, but two seemed relatively intact. “You missed two.” 

Jesse glanced up. “Looks like you win then, sir.” He had gone to one knee, still panting. 

Hanzo kept staring at the targets, horror dawning as he realized the force that had destroyed four of those targets had gone through Jesse’s arm. 

“Don’t worry, sir,” Jesse assured him, catching his expression. “Vents out the elbow joint. Only about ten percent of the force goes into the body.”

Hanzo turned to face him. “Take that arm inside and go downstairs. I am not letting you wear that until you take care of yourself properly.” 

“Sir, I’m-” 

“You have not gone five minutes without massaging your elbow or shoulder in the past two days and that was before you used your arm as a rifle. I am going to make sure you haven’t fucked that arm up beyond repair and then we’ll talk about other forms of self defense.”

Jesse’s mouth snapped shut and a flush rose to his face. “Yessir.” 

Hanzo felt a little bad about snapping at him, but there was a limit to how much time and energy he could put in taking care of a man sixteen years older than him when that man _turned his prosthetic into a gun._

Yes, it was a cool idea, but he would go for something like shurikens, not an entire high powered rifle. Something just a little safer.

He put the targets back in the shed and went downstairs. Jesse was waiting for him in the center of his knees. He knelt, his head down. “I’m sorry, sir,” he murmured. “I’ll take better care of myself.” 

Hanzo stood in front of him and tilted his head up. “I know you will, Jesse. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to help you.” He wasn’t angry anymore or even really frustrated. Jesse had been making progress. “Take your shirt off and lay on the bench. On your stomach.” 

While Jesse got comfortable, he looked through the cabinets again. He didn’t find any of the oil he was looking for and he definitely wasn’t going to use any of the olive oil until he knew he could get more. He settled for lube instead.

Jesse tensed up just a little bit as he approached, but he moaned loudly as Hanzo began working the knots out of his shoulder. He hummed in appreciation, practically purring. Hanzo started at the center of his back, working up. It was hard work. Jesse’s back was basically one massive knot. Still, Hanzo didn’t mind. Not when he got to feel Jesse relax under his hands. 

By the time Hanzo got to to Jesse’s arm, his own were aching. Jesse had his eyes closed. His breath had evened out enough that he could just as well have been asleep. 

Hanzo almost thought he was, but Jesse grabbed his hand when he tried to pull away. “Let me carry you to bed, sir.” 

“You have one arm right now, Jesse.” 

“‘S a strong arm, sir.” Jesse stumbled to his feet. It took him a moment to get his knees under him, but he managed. “Come on. You need to sleep more than I do.” 

Hanzo couldn’t deny that. It had been so nice to forget about the threat for just a little while and the exhaustion of worry was catching up to him. He relaxed into Jesse’s arm and Jesse carried him to bed.

They didn’t sleep for hours, but they didn’t fuck either. They just rested together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews y'all have been giving me lately. They're a huge help.


	18. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Leather
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

Once over a week had passed without major incident, Hanzo's paranoia was slowly replaced by restlessness. He couldn't stay cooped up in the small house forever without losing his mind. 

When it got to the point that he spent a whole breakfast pacing instead of eating, Jesse took him by the shoulders. “Sir. We're going on a hike.”

“It isn't safe-”

“It ain't safe for you to stay here too much longer either. I know a good quiet spot. We’ll be safe and we’ll get some fresh air.”

Hanzo wanted to protest, to remind Jesse that he was in charge, but fresh air was just too tempting. “I’m bringing some toys with me,” he decided. 

Jesse smiled. “Fine by me, sir.”

They only took one car this time, an antique convertible from the very earliest days of hovercar technology. Hanzo was amazed it still ran. He let Jesse drive, seeing as Jesse actually knew how to drive a car, not just program the driving computer. Hanzo had always meant to learn, but he never had the time.

He curled up in his seat, feeling the wind blow through his hair, blowing all his stress away. His eyes stayed on Jesse though. He never got tired of watching his sub. After the massage, he’d managed to force Jesse into a shoulder brace, but Jesse still kept the firearm propped up on the edge of the car to take the weight off his shoulder.

After an hour’s drive, the desert began to disappear, replaced by scrub brush and more green, growing things. There was even a little stream, barely more than a trickle of water. Jesse parked the car. “Welcome to my little pocket of paradise.”

Hanzo stepped out, stretching his legs. They were out in the open. Exposed. But there was no one around and Jesse was armed. “Kneel,” he said with a smile. 

Jesse knelt with a smile, placing his hands on his knees, drawing Hanzo's eye to his leather chaps. Hanzo couldn't take his eyes off them. He stared intently at the bulge in Jesse’s pants, framed beautifully by the old, worn leather. Jesse kept his head down so Hanzo could appreciate the sight for as long as he wanted.

“Shirt off. Keep the undershirt on.” 

Jesse looked mildly confused as he peeled away his button down but Hanzo had his reasons. He took the shirt from Jesse and put it in the car. While he was there, he took out the brown leather harness that matched Jesse’s chaps so perfectly. In the desert heat, he didn't want it chafing against Jesse’s bare skin and the thin, white cotton soaked with sweat and stretched over broad muscles hardly obscured much of his view. 

He strapped the harness in place, tightening it as much as he could without hurting Jesse. The harness covered his arms and chest with one panel to go over his cock. It was almost unnecessary given that Jesse was still in jeans, but Hanzo liked seeing him in leather. He wrapped Jesse’s arms behind his back with an armbinder with a cool cloth inserted in the middle to protect Jesse’s flesh arm from overheated metal. Next, he buckled Jesse into ankle cuffs and hooked the armbinder to them. Then, all he had to do was admire his handiwork. 

The desert suited Jesse. He could look at home anywhere but here, bound on his knees in the only spot of green for miles, he _fit._ If Hanzo had been in artist, he could have built a whole career out of painting Jesse in the desert. Landscape and portrait all rolled into one. Hell, the man _was_ a landscape. 

Hanzo placed his hand in Jesse’s hair, tilting his head up. Jesse stared up at him, warm brown eyes gazing into him like Hanzo was the only thing that mattered in the world. 

“I could leave you like this all day,” he admitted. 

A shudder rippled through Jesse’s body. “You sure could, sir.”

“I wouldn't even touch you. Wouldn't even look at you. Just sit back and read a book. Maybe go for a walk. All I need is to know you’ll be waiting here for me when I get back.”

“You sure could, sir,” Jesse repeated, his voice breathy with lust. 

Hanzo reaches into his pocket and pulled out a box with a tiny vibrator. He slipped it into Jesse’s pants, resting it against the head of his cock. Jesse whined with need. His jeans bulged obscenely. Hanzo grinned. He hadn't even turned the vibrator on yet. 

He pressed his shoe against Jesse’s bulge. Jesse rocked up towards it but Hanzo pushed back sharply. “Be still.”

Jesse obeyed instantly. He didn’t move a muscle, though Hanzo could see his cock twitch even through all the layers. 

Hanzo tore his gaze away, sitting down by the stream to meditate. It had been far too long since he’d done so. He timed his breathing to Jesse’s, knowing that his sub was far calmer in this state than Hanzo himself could ever be. The sun warmed his face and the wind whipped through his hair. He could feel the tension that had crushed him lift away. 

After a few minutes, he turned on the vibrator. Jesse made a small noise in surprise, but he didn’t do anything else.

“Do not cum,” Hanzo ordered and went back to meditating. Or at least he went back to sitting with his eyes closed. There was no way he could meditate as he listened to Jesse’s breathing grow more and more ragged, more and more needy. 

When Hanzo turned off the vibrator, Jesse whined. He stopped whining when Hanzo unhooked the ankle cuffs and pulled him to his feet. Jesse swayed for a moment, unsteady after so long kneeling. 

“Did you prepare yourself this morning?” Hanzo hadn’t ordered him to. Most of this was on a whim.

“Of course I did, sir.” Jesse managed to sound a little offended through the breathless haze of subspace. 

Hanzo smiled and kissed him gently. “Right. Of course.”

It took a bit of finagling, but he managed to get Jesse’s pants down and the harness out of the way. He bent Jesse over the hood of the car. Jesse laid his head to the side and spread his legs as wide as he could. 

Hanzo didn’t bother to warm up the lube. They both needed something to distract from the desert heat. Sure enough, Jesse was already stretched open and Hanzo only needed a minute of prep work before he could fuck Jesse properly. 

Jesse moaned loudly, his cock trapped between his body and the hard, unyielding (but thankfully autocooling) metal of the car. Hanzo braced one hand on his back, right above the armbinder, and fucked him relentlessly. 

Finally, Hanzo pulled out and spilled his seed all over Jesse’s back. He gave Jesse a moment to recover before he started taking the harness off. 

“Please tell me you ain’t gonna get your cum all over the seat of my priceless antique car. Sir.”

Hanzo laughed and kissed him. “I brought a towel. Now, be a good boy and take me home so I can fuck you there too.”

Jesse smiled contently. “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews I will love you forever if you do


	19. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Nipple Play. Also I'm not sure if healthy relationships and talking about your problems instead of bottling them up is a kink but there's a bunch of that in this chapter too.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: References to past child abuse, panic attacks, general emotional issues

Hanzo had never considered what a problem it could be to go shirtless around Jesse. Sure, Jesse was obedient, and gentlemanly by nature even when he wasn’t subbing, but it was hard for Hanzo not to get distracted when Jesse practically drooled at the sight of his bare chest.

Summer in New Mexico wasn’t exactly what Hanzo was used to and he went shirtless more often than not. He loathed the feeling of sweaty fabric clinging to his skin. At first, it was charming to watch Jesse’s expression whenever he entered the room, but it quickly became apparent that Jesse was genuinely unable to function when he had a choice between completing basic tasks necessary for survival and staring at Hanzo’s chest. The sheer number of times that Hanzo had to order him to eat when he got distracted during a meal was getting out of hand.

Things came to a head a couple days after their trip into the desert when Hanzo had his weekly video call with Genji. 

Monasteries in Nepal had little use for international internet access, so they weren’t able to talk that often. Neither of them really minded though. It was better than keeping a line open where both of them could be tracked through it.

Genji sat cross legged on his simple bed, or rather cross thighed. His prosthetics were resting beside him. Apparently, they were more trouble than they were worth in the cold if he wasn’t planning to go anywhere. 

“Good morning, anija!” he said cheerily. “Do you have anything to talk about today that isn’t your sex life?” 

“You’re the one who set me up with him,” Hanzo reminded. “Have the Omnics talked you into taking a vow of chastity yet?” He had to quickly skate over the fact that no, he really didn’t have much to talk about other than his sex life and that was not a conversation he was interested in having with his baby brother.

Genji’s face lit up in a mischievous grin. “Oh, Hanzo. You’re so innocent sometimes. Why would Omnics need to take a vow of chastity?”

Hanzo smiled. “Ah, of course. My mistake. Allow me to rephrase that. Have your exploits caused the Omnics to need to take a vow of chastity yet?”

Genji pouted. “...maybe.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t _entirely_ my fault. They like experimenting with more human type things and-”

Hanzo held up a hand. “I don’t need the details. I’ll take your word for it.”

“Okay, fine. But if I don’t call next week it’ll be because I went into town to have some fun. No need to panic about it.”

“I won’t. I know you too well. Just please don’t make those poor, innocent monks drag you out of a brothel. That would just be rude.” He had a smile on his face. It was so nice to just be able to talk to his brother, to let his brother be happy without the constant fear that Genji would go too far and the clan would send more assassins after him.

Genji sighed. “There aren’t any brothels nearby. I already checked.” A smirk wormed its way onto his face. “And the monks _really_ aren’t as innocent as you think.”

“Genji, I do not need to hear about your monk fucking exploits-”

“What’s this about monk fucking exploits?” 

Hanzo glanced over to where Jesse was standing in the doorway. “Don’t worry about it, Jesse.” 

Jesse sauntered up to him and gave him a quick kiss in greeting. His hands slid over Hanzo’s chest. “Aw, come on, sir. You can tell me.”

On the other side of the world, Genji cackled with glee. 

Jesse’s face went beet red and he pulled away. “Sorry, sir, I didn’t-uh- didn’t realize you were, didn’t realize it was a video call-” He kept trying to backtrack while Genji kept laughing, almost certainly dragging it out to discomfort his elder brother. 

Hanzo blushed too, but he held onto his composure. “Genji, don’t you have some meditations or mandalas or something you could be doing?”

Genji grinned like a shark. “You two crazy kids have fun,” he crowed before hanging up.

Hanzo glanced over to Jesse who quickly tried to stammer his apologies. “Don't worry about it,” Hanzo said. “Though I’d rather avoid this happening with someone less…understanding than Genji.”

Jesse looked away. “Yessir. Sorry, sir.”

He looked so abashed Hanzo almost couldn't bring himself to punishment. Almost. “Here’s what we will do. Starting at noon, and going until midnight, you will get your fill of my chest and more than your fill. You will not stop until midnight, though you may slow down so I do not get too overwhelmed. Is that understood?”

Jesse nodded. “Yessir. I won't let you down sir.” He couldn't hide his eagerness but then again neither could Hanzo. 

Hanzo took a cold shower beforehand, hoping to cut down on some of the lust so he could go all the way. This was meant to be Jesse’s punishment, not his. To both his dismay and his delight, Jesse walked into Hanzo’s bedroom at noon with a coil of soft silk rope in one hand. 

“You want me to actually bind you, sir, or just keep it purely decorative?”

Hanzo forced himself to relax into the sheets. “You may bind me.” He _wanted_ Jesse to bind him, he realized. He wanted Jesse to take care of him in the same way he took care of Jesse. Not for as long or as deeply, but he wanted another taste of it. Especially since Jesse refused to let Hanzo bind him with rope until he found the time to take lessons on how to do it properly. That didn’t entirely get rid of the fear.

Jesse stepped behind him and wrapped the rope over his chest. Hanzo let his eyes drift closed as Jesse bound him. Jesse took his time to make it as beautiful as he could. The thin cord made diamond patterns over his chest, framing his pecs. Jesse bound his arms behind his back, pushing his chest forward where Jesse could access it easily. 

Hanzo’s nerves ebbed and flowed throughout the entire process. The idea of being bound and controlled frightened him, but he trusted Jesse deeply enough to just enjoy the feeling of being made into a living work of art. Every time he started getting too nervous, Jesse kissed him gently and held him until he relaxed.

“You can stop this whenever you want,” Jesse reminded him.

“I know,” Hanzo murmured. “I want this. I just need to convince myself.”

Jesse looked a touch concerned, but, as always, he bowed to Hanzo’s wishes. That submission calmed Hanzo enough to keep going.

When Jesse finished the bonds, he laid Hanzo on his back. “Just rest, sir. I got you.” He ran his hands over Hanzo’s chest, thumbs brushing just under his nipples. 

Hanzo rested his head back, letting out quiet gasps. He wanted to force Jesse to touch him, but they were just getting started. He had to be patient. He didn’t want this to end anytime soon.

Perhaps he should have expected it, given Jesse’s penchant for holding the same position for hours on end, but Hanzo was still caught off guard by just how patient Jesse could be. Jesse spent the first hour doing no more than running his hands over Hanzo’s chest. Every so often, he would twist Hanzo’s nipples just a little bit, just enough to keep Hanzo focused. 

It wasn’t enough, just endless teasing, but Hanzo adored it. He loved Jesse’s tenderness, loved Jesse’s care. He loved how Jesse could tend to him for so, so long without getting bored or impatient or tired. Still, as wonderful as it was, the teasing couldn’t last forever.

Halfway through the second hour, Jesse finally lowered his head to press a kiss to Hanzo’s chest. The smallest sensation of Jesse’s beard against his nipples was enough to make Hanzo moan, his toes curling.

Jesse smiled and Hanzo felt that too. “From the way you’ve been staring,” he gasped, “I thought you’d be a bit- bit more needy.”

“You want me to kick it up a notch?” Jesse asked with a smirk.

Hanzo gave him a baleful look. “What I _want_ is for you to at least tie me up somewhat differently and then pay me back for disturbing my call.”

Jesse kissed him gently. “I think that can be arranged.” He loosened the ropes keeping Hanzo’s arms trapped behind his back and tied his wrists in front of him before tossing the end of the rope over the top of the bed frame. 

“Is this why you have a canopy bed in this day and age?” Hanzo asked while Jesse secured the knot.

“Why else would I have it, sir?”

Hanzo just laughed as Jesse pulled him to his knees. “You don’t have to call me sir when you’ve got me tied up,” he pointed out. 

“I know, sir. You gonna be okay if I leave for two minutes to grab a couple things?” 

Hanzo nodded. As soon as Jesse left, he realized his mistake. Alone, bound, with nothing to center himself, his mind started going down the worst possible paths. His hands started shaking and his heart pounded as he tried to remind himself that he was safe. It didn’t work. Nothing good could come out of this. All he could do was wait for punishment. He felt tears track down his cheeks. He couldn’t even remember what he did wrong. The only thing that he was sure of was that he was going to hurt.

The next thing he knew, his hands were unbound and he was leaning back against Jesse. “Hey, hey, I got you. You’re safe, Hanzo. You’re safe.” 

Hanzo clung to Jesse, shuddering and sobbing. He was terrified. His mind kept flashing back to all the times he had been punished before. Jesse just held him, whispering reassurances over and over again, a calm, steady presence at his side.

It took nearly an hour for Hanzo to calm down enough to speak. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Jesse stroked his face. “Hey, don’t be like that, Hanzo. You didn’t do nothing wrong. I shouldnta left you like that. I’ll be right here. As long as you need me.”

Hanzo curled up in his lap. “I told you I would be okay.” 

“Well then let’s not keep blaming ourselves. It happened. It’s over. We both know I gotta stay with you if I got you restrained now. Ain’t no need to feel guilt over it.” 

Hanzo buried his face into Jesse’s chest. “How do you do this?” he demanded. “How do you just _submit?_ I-I want to trust you enough to let you do it.”

Jesse tilted his head up so Hanzo could see his expression. He didn’t look angry, but he looked stern and that would have scared Hanzo just as much if Jesse hadn’t also been holding onto him. 

“First off,” he said, “I don’t ever want you to beat yourself up because you don’t like other folks beating you up. Masochism ain’t just about trust, you gotta enjoy hurting and if you ain’t, that don’t mean there’s something wrong with you.”

“You’ve never hurt me-”

“Letting someone tie you up and control your pleasure is a little masochistic, at least in my opinion. Second, not everyone gets as much out of submission as I do. Hell, most people don’t. Most people ain’t gonna feel happy or fulfilled when they belong to someone else. If you don’t submit to me it ain’t because you don’t trust me. It’s because you ain’t a sub. That’s all it means. And lastly, I ain’t never gonna ask you to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I can imagine you ain’t had an easy life-”

“Neither have you.” His voice sounded small even to his own ears as he curled up in his sub’s lap. Still, he didn’t feel nearly as much self loathing as he usually did when he had an episode. Maybe he would later, but for now, Jesse carved through it easily.

“Let me finish, darling. I’m sixteen years older than you. I’ve had sixteen years longer to get my shit together and you and the Lord both know I ain’t all the way there yet. You think I get phantom pain in my missing arm because I’m weak?”

“No! Of course not.” Hanzo pulled away, offended that Jesse would even ask him that.

“Then don’t go telling yourself you’re weak because it hurts when someone prods your wounds. We all got our triggers, Hanzo. We just stumbled across one of yours.” 

Hanzo sighed. Jesse made too much sense. He wanted to wallow in the doubt and fear for just a little while longer, but that wasn’t an option. 

“I just-” he didn’t know what to say. “I just want to feel like I’ve done something _right._ Like I’ve made someone I respect proud. It’s not that I don’t respect you, but-” He trailed off. 

Jesse kissed his cheek. “I think I can give you what you need.”

Hanzo finally felt a small smile fight its way to his lips. “Of course you do.”

He wasn’t okay yet, but for the first time in far longer than he had realized, he felt like he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of y'all wanted a return of sub!Hanzo so here's part one of the two part subzo extravaganza. Next chapter will be fluffier. 
> 
> Please leave reviews I will love you forever if you do


	20. Cherish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Pet Play. more healthy relationships and shit
> 
> Chapter Warnings: more of Hanzo's emotional issues/tragic backstory
> 
> Many thanks to Someya for suggesting pet play. It's not really one of my kinks but it was too good of an idea to pass up. Also many thanks to Talawolf for suggesting the double penetration and sounding a while back.

Hanzo rested against Jesse for a few more minutes, just letting himself enjoy the comfort. It was almost alien to feel so safe. He wanted more. He wanted more than just fleeting moments of safety and contentment. He had found it in power, and would always find it there, but he wanted to be able to choose to be vulnerable. 

“What did you have in mind?” he asked as he traced idle patterns on Jesse's thigh. 

“First things first, we gotta actually talk. You don't gotta give me any details, but I need to know what's gonna hurt you.” 

Jesse sounded almost apologetic and he waited while Hanzo gathered his thoughts enough to reply. 

“I can't-I can't be punished. I can't fail you.” His voice shook. He sounded pathetic. If he failed Jesse, it was his own fault. He would deserve punishment. 

Jesse rubbed the back of Hanzo’s neck. “So you want to be good for me and that's it?” He managed to keep any trace of the contempt Hanzo knew he had to be feeling out of his voice. 

Hanzo nodded. He knew Jesse worshipped him when he was in charge, but that couldn't quell the terror he had of how people viewed him when he was out of control. He wiped his eyes. 

Jesse kissed the top of his head. “Alright. Here's what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna tie you up and give you some orders and I’m gonna tell you everything that goes through my head when you're Domming me. All the reasons I do it. Does that sound okay?”

He sounded so gentle, so caring. So loving. Hanzo wiped his eyes again. “I can't be helpless,” he whispered. “Not entirely.”

“What if I left your limbs free but kept you from using your hands?” 

“I-I think I could manage that…” Tears were slipping down his face now and he didn't know why. “Sorry.”

Jesse turned Hanzo so he could kiss the tears off his cheeks. “I ain't gonna do nothing if you don't want it, but you should know that the first time my CO told me I did a good job, I started bawling. Right there in the shooting range. Took me an hour to calm down and I already knew I was a damn good shot. Just hadn't had anyone else tell me before.”

That didn't make Hanzo stop crying, but he gave Jesse a watery smile. “You’ll stop if I need you to, right?”

“I’ll stop if you need to, I’ll stop if you want to. If you decide that you just ain't into it, tell me and I’ll stop. I don't what you hurting because you don't think the pain is bad enough yet, alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

Jesse kissed him. “Strip for me, darling. I’ll be right back.” 

True to his word, Jesse returned a lot faster than Hanzo had expected. Hanzo hadn't even finished stripping and he already had his shirt off. 

Hanzo's breath caught in his throat when the door opened. He hadn't even managed to obey the very first order. 

He tensed up as Jesse approached but Jesse just kissed him gently. “Take all the time you need. We don't gotta rush.”

When Hanzo was naked, Jesse strapped his hands into leather mitts. He couldn't do anything with them, but he could throw a punch if he had to and that was enough to keep him calm. 

Jesse rubbed Hanzo's arms gently and guided him to his knees. “You know what I’m thinking when you got my tied up and kneeling? I’m thinking ‘This is exactly where he wants me. I’m doing exactly what he wants me to do and I can’t do anything except exactly what he wants me to do. It’s impossible for me to disappoint him like this.’ That’s what’s going through my head.”

Hanzo settled comfortably onto his knees, staring up at Jesse. He rested his hands on his thighs. Jesse placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. 

“Now, darling, I don’t want you speaking unless you gotta tell me to stop,” Jesse said. His voice was so soft and careful and tender that Hanzo didn’t even think to speak. “And now you don’t gotta worry about saying the wrong thing because you ain’t gonna say anything at all.”

How long had Hanzo spent in meetings treading the knife’s edge between upsetting two factions of his family? How long had he spent trying to placate and threaten with every breath? He didn’t even realize how much pressure that put on his shoulders until that pressure began to lift. He rubbed his cheek against Jesse’s hand, trying to show his affection.

Jesse stroked his face for a moment before stepping back. “Come with me. Crawl.” He led Hanzo out into the living room. Hanzo’s face flushed with humiliation, but then Jesse started speaking again. 

“I spent so much of my youth scrabbling for every scrap of power I could,” he explained as he sat on the couch. He positioned Hanzo so Hanzo was resting his head on Jesse’s inner thigh while Jesse pet his hair. “It’s exhausting. Backbreaking. But when you give it up entirely, let yourself be completely powerless, you get to rest. Even if it’s only for a couple hours, you get to rest.” 

Hanzo’s humiliation vanished. He felt like a pampered pet under Jesse’s careful hands, but he had never felt pampered before at all. 

Jesse turned on the TV to some awful old western movie and settled back to watch. Hanzo couldn’t really see it from his position, but he didn’t want to anyway. Jesse had terrible taste in movies. This was why Hanzo usually controlled the TV. He didn’t complain though. He could put up with it as long as Jesse kept looking after him. Jesse didn’t ask anything of him, just kept him close and pet his hair and let him rest. 

At some point, Hanzo realized he was crying again. It didn’t hurt. It just felt like the natural result of releasing so much stress at once.

Still, the hand in his hair tightened just a fraction and tilted his face upwards. “You doin’ alright, pet?”

Pet. Hanzo should have hated that. But he just nodded. He was content here. He could trust Jesse to look after him.

“That’s good. We gotta move you though, pet. You been in one position for a while now.” 

Now that Jesse mentioned it, Hanzo’s legs ached. They were beginning to fall asleep. He had always wondered how Jesse managed to not notice it, but he understood now. 

Jesse helped him to his feet and helped him lay down on the couch with his head in Jesse’s lap. Hanzo immediately turned over so he was facing Jesse’s stomach. He didn’t want to have to watch Jesse’s movies. Jesse just chuckled and kept petting him. 

They stayed like that for most of the day until finally Jesse picked him up and carried him to bed. The sudden shift was enough to bring Hanzo back to himself and he was fully lucid by the time Jesse got the mitts off. 

“Did that help you, sir?” Jesse asked, slipping right back into the submissive role. 

Hanzo kissed him in reply. “I think I’ll stay in charge for now. But yes. It did help.” 

Jesse kissed him back. “Glad to be of service, sir.” 

Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh. “God, you’re even a sub when you Dom, aren’t you?”

Jesse shrugged. “Don’t know what else you expected, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews I will love you forever if you do
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to do any art of this fic, I will love you like triple forever


	21. Floating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Impact Play
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Dissociation maybe?
> 
> Y'all really wanted a Jesse POV chapter apparently so here it is.

Jesse could feel the familiar prickle of stress building between his shoulderblades. He had to admit the brace helped a lot with the physical weight of his firearm, but there wasn't much it could do about the stress of knowing he might need to use it. He was _good_ with a gun. He could say without bragging that he was among the top ten living marksmen in the world. But there was a reason he had retired as soon as he could. 

It had been over two weeks since the encounter with Eddie in the convenience store. He knew Deadlock would be out for his blood and he had heard nothing from Gabe. Hopefully, that was a good sign. Overwatch could cover up whatever he did alive, but if Gabriel Reyes, hero of the Omnic crisis, turned up dead, the world would want to know. Which still left the possibility, absurd as it was, that Gabe was alive and Deadlock had managed to capture him. That fear was beyond irrational, but fear tended to be like that. He couldn't quell it at all. He spent hours every day checking and rechecking the defenses, the police radios, every scrap of information he could get his hands on that might give him some inkling of what Deadlock was up to. It never felt like enough. 

“What’s on your mind?”

Jesse glanced over his shoulder to where Hanzo stood in the doorway to Jesse’s office. The room was dark to let the holographic maps show up properly, leaving Hanzo bathed in the light from the hall. His jet black hair fell loose around his shoulders, which would have otherwise been left bare as the silk robe Jesse had never learned the proper name of slipped down. 

Jesse's mind went still. Not blank like it did when he was overwhelmed, nor icy like it did in battle, nor the stillness the space of a heartbeat stretched to eons by the Deadeye. Just…still. 

“Been looking over the geosensor data, sir. Looking for any signs of people where there shouldn't be any.”

Hanzo walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Now Jesse could see him properly. He had subbed for a lot of men, but Hanzo was the most beautiful Jesse had ever seen. Soft and delicate features and clothing over and iron discipline and a wicked skill with any toy he tried. Plus, he was one of the few who truly made an effort to take care of Jesse outside the scene. None of his other doms would have forced him into a shoulder brace. He couldn't look away as Hanzo stepped closer and tilted Jesse's face up with a single finger under his chin. 

“It’s getting late,” Hanzo admonished. “Lock the house down for the night and meet me downstairs. We both need to relax.”

“Yessir.” It was practically an instinctive response at this point. 

It took about ten minutes to initiate the lockdown. Outside of an emergency, there was no need to waste energy on a computer to do the job, so Jesse went through the house, shutting down and sealing off everything he could until the house was converted into a fortress. A fortress where he was safe to lower his own defenses entirely. 

He walked downstairs exactly ten minutes later and his heart nearly stopped. 

Hanzo was dressed in nothing but blue and gold lingerie that matched the colors of his tattoo with matching heels. He wore them flawlessly. In his hands he held a black leather flogger.

Jesse dropped to his knees breathlessly. How could he do anything except worship the vision of heaven before him?

“Strip,” Hanzo ordered. 

Jesse obeyed. His clothes were removed almost without his conscious effort. Hanzo commanded it and it was done. Jesse had barely any part in it. 

“Against the cross.”

Jesse stood with his back to the St Andrew’s Cross. Even with the heels, Hanzo had to stand on tiptoes to tie Jesse’s wrists in place. Jesse thought it was adorable. Once his wrists were secure, Hanzo bent down to tie his ankles too and Jesse reflected on how completely unfair it was that he could get so fucking turned on by the sight of another man’s spine. 

Hanzo stood up with a grin, running a finger over Jesse’s half hard cock. “This is mine,” he reminded him. “You will only cum if it pleases me for you to do so.”

Jesse nodded immediately. “Yessir.” 

“Good.” Hanzo twirled the flogger once and snapped it across Jesse’s chest. 

Dozens of bright lines of pain and pleasure streaked across Jesse’s skin and he writhed. Every shock from the blows left afterglows of pure bliss. His world dissolved into little more than Hanzo and the flogger as Hanzo rained blows down on him.

Hanzo was a natural at this. He never hit the same place twice until Jesse’s entire chest was singing in time with the blood rushing to his abused flesh. Jesse could only focus on the feeling of his wrist hanging in the cuff, of his hair falling in his face, of the tender throbbing of the red lines criss crossing his skin. Time and space lost all meaning. The only things that remained were agony and ecstasy. 

A sudden blow to his thigh came dangerously close to his cock and his head snapped up. Reality filtered back into existence and he could see Hanzo staring at him expectantly. Fuck. He’d gone too deep again. 

“I asked you a question,” Hanzo admonished. 

Jesse blushed. “Sorry, sir. I didn’t hear you.” 

As exhilarating as his subspace was, he knew his tendency to check out completely tended to spook his Doms. He supposed he shouldn’t _complain_ about them being concerned when he went limp and stopped making any noise, but it was still frustrating for everyone involved.

“Can you take a couple hits to the cock?”

Jesse choked and he nodded frantically. He was so hard already and the warring sensations were always so-

“Jesse!”

“Sorry, sir.” 

Hanzo kissed him gently. “I’m not going to do it unless I know you’ll be able to communicate.” 

Jesse wrinkled his nose. “If it’s too far, it’ll pull me outta subspace and I’ll be able to tell you.”

“Jesse. No. I need you to stay with me the whole time. Count the blows for me. Think you can manage that?” 

A pleasant shudder passed through Jesse’s body. “Yes, sir. I can manage to do that.” 

The first blow was lighter than the rest, but it still sent sparks bursting through Jesse’s vision. He needed to catch his breath before he remembered he was supposed to count. “One.” 

Eventually, he settled, taking the hits and counting them without going all the way down like he normally did. There was something to be said for not going so deep. For one thing, Jesse could watch Hanzo’s muscles sliding under the silk lingerie. Silk lingerie and a silk robe and silky hair and skin and the whole man was so soft and smooth and so deceptively strong and sturdy. God, Jesse was obsessed. He had it bad for the younger man. Real bad.

He realized he hadn’t felt a blow in a while. Right. He was supposed to count. “Five?” he tried. That sounded about right.

From the look of fond exasperation on Hanzo’s face, it wasn’t right. Hanzo put the flogger down and untied Jesse’s ankles.

Jesse writhed in his bonds. “Come on, sir, just tell me what number I was on. I won’t lose count again, I promise.” 

Hanzo didn’t untie his wrists immediately. Instead, he got a metal bit gag from the cabinet in the corner by the air conditioning. He pressed the chilled metal against Jesse’s cock, withering away his erection.

Jesse whined at that, straining to get free, but even this was just a reminder of Hanzo’s absolute control over him. Even this was exactly what he needed.

Hanzo untied him and embraced him, helping him lower himself to the floor. “I’ll let you cum next time if you learn to count properly.” 

Jesse cuddled against him. “I know how to count, sir,” he said sullenly.

“Oh, really?” Hanzo asked, nipping his earlobe. “Then what number were we on?”

“...Six?” 

Hanzo brushed a hand over Jesse’s limp cock, not even enough to get it interested again. “Better luck next time. Darling.”

That settled it. Jesse was officially, hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews I will love you forever if you do


	22. Tether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Collars
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

A month after the encounter with Deadlock, Hanzo decided to relax their guard somewhat. Deadlock weren't known for their patience and as long as they avoided the small town where they’d initially run into the gang, they should be safe. Hanzo had to admit his motivation was partially selfish. He couldn't exactly ship things to a secret house with no address so he had a shopping trip in mind. 

Jesse drove him to a mall in Santa Fe. “You want me to go with you?” he asked in the front lobby of the mall. He looked strange. He had changed back to his normal prosthesis and had forgone the cowboy boots and hat for sneakers and a low ponytail. It was unnatural, but a necessary precaution. 

“That will not be necessary, Jesse. Thank you though. I will meet you back here in three hours.” 

“What if there's trouble?”

Hanzo kissed him on the cheek. He was so sweet when he was concerned. Then I am still a ninja,” he whispered. “Go have fun. Buy yourself something nice.” He’d given Jesse some money to spend. Jesse had his own money, but Hanzo liked the idea of treating him. 

Besides, he had his own purchases to make and Jesse didn't need to know about them just yet. 

Once Jesse had left, he checked the map and easily made his way to the sex shop. It had to be in a back corner, far away from where a child was likely to wander, but Hanzo had found the website easily enough. 

He’d never been adventurous enough to go to a sex shop before. The shop was clean and neat and he’d been around Jesse's dungeon for long enough that nothing there was too surprising. He idly browsed dildos for a little while as he tried to work up the courage to ask about what he was actually there for. Jesse had more than enough dildos. Hanzo didn't see anything too different from what Jesse already had. 

After an interminably long wait, probably only a couple minutes in truth, one of the employees approached Hanzo. 

“Can I help you find anything?” The employee was a young woman with short blonde hair. Hanzo glanced over her quickly and she didn't register as a threat. 

“Yes, I was curious about your collection of collars.” He drew himself up into a posture of calm professionalism, his greatest armor against the travails of social interaction. 

She smiled. “We don't have too many of those on display, but you're welcome to look through the catalogue.” She passed him a tablet. “Do you have a general idea what you're after?”

“I’m afraid not. Hence why I chose a physical shop.”

The employee laughed. “Yeah, the online algorithms have given me some… interesting results. Are you looking for something for yourself or someone else?”

“Someone else.”

“And is this for more casual play or something long term?”

That hadn't even occurred to him. “What’s the difference.”

She walked him through all his options, explaining the different types of collar for sale and their various uses. It took him nearly half an hour to finally make his purchases, but at last the orders were placed. 

“Okay, we should have these produced in about an hour and a half,” she informed him cheerily after putting the orders into the 3-D printer. “You can go off and shop somewhere else or just hang around here.”

Printed textiles didn't exactly come cheap, but the quality was equal to more traditional manufacture and he could get them a lot faster. He didn't want to wait longer than he had to. He wanted to see Jesse's face when he collared him. He browsed for a few more minutes. He didn't want to run into Jesse elsewhere in the mall and explain why he hadn't gotten anything yet. While browsing a frankly excessive variety of flavored lube and condoms, another thought occurred to him. 

“Do you have any lessons on rope bondage on offer?”

The woman looked through a calender. “Not today, but we have a couple classes recorded I could let you look over at a discount. You won't be able to ask your own questions, but it’s got decent VR so you can get something close to actual practice. Will that work?”

“That would be lovely.”

Hanzo passed the wait in a slightly hazy recording, learning various knots and ties. He took careful notes and practiced as much as the quality of the recording allowed. 

When he finally stepped out of the VR, his purchases had already been wrapped and placed in discreet bags. He thanked the employee and left to pick up a few more odds and ends. A pair of new leather shoes, for one. 

He returned to the lobby to find Jesse already waiting, a couple of bags slung over his shoulder. He greeted Hanzo with a smile. 

“Get everything you needed?”

“I think so,” Hanzo said. He’d never thought he would be grateful to buy ramen, but after so long on MREs, he would take what variety he could get. Still, they planned to stop by a grocery store and pick up some actual food. 

By the time they finally made it home, it was late afternoon and Hanzo was surprisingly tired. Just being active again took its toll, though it was a hell of a lot better than being idle for so long. 

Jesse put the groceries away while Hanzo got started cooking dinner. Fresh food was such a relief and a delight that he nearly forgot about his packages until after dinner when Hanzo went to watch TV and Jesse knelt on the floor by his side.

Hanzo stroked Jesse’s hair, running it over his fingers. “Hey, Jesse?”

“Yes, sir?”

“We agreed that you would stay with me for four months, right?”

Jesse went tense under his hands. “Yes, sir.”

“And we don't really have to stay here for much longer…”

“No, sir.” Jesse's voice was carefully guarded. Hanzo couldn't read him at all. Still, he pressed on. 

“Would-would you be averse to extending our stay?” He didn't want this to end, but he knew he couldn't just force Jesse to stay. They hadn't discussed their arrangement at all. 

Jesse went limp against Hanzo's legs. “Naw, I wouldn't mind at all, sir.”

Hanzo couldn’t hide his relief. “That’s-thank you.” He took a deep breath. “I got you a present while we were out. Let me get it for you.”

He left before Jesse had time to reply. It took him a couple minutes to work up the courage to bring the collar out. He passed Jesse the box wordlessly, looking away, too anxious to see his reaction to it. For no good reason, he was convinced that Jesse would reject it, would reject him. His heart pounded in his chest as he heard Jesse open the box, unfold the tissue paper. Jesse didn’t respond for a moment.

“Sir?” he asked after far, far too long. 

“Yes, Jesse?” Hanzo had to force himself to look over to him.

Jesse knelt, his head bowed, holding the collar out to Hanzo in both hands. “Would you please put this on me, sir?” 

And just like that, Hanzo’s was okay again. 

He took the collar and buckled it around Jesse’s neck. It was garnet leather studded with imprints of desert flowers. There were gaps in the flowers but that was fine. Hanzo would import the rubies and add them on later. It sat flush with Jesse’s throat, just under his adam’s apple, complimenting his skin tone perfectly. 

Hanzo hooked a finger around the copper colored ring on the front of the collar. “You’re mine, Jesse,” he murmured and then, before he could stop himself, “I love you.” 

Jesse leaned in and kissed him. “I love you too, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review I will love you forever if you do


	23. Anchored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Shibari
> 
> Chapter Warnings: little bit of breathplay

That was the last thing Hanzo had expected to hear. “What?”

Jesse smiled fondly, one hand feeling the leather of his new collar. “I said I loved you, sir. Meant it too.”

“Oh. That's, that’s nice.” Hanzo was in a daze. He felt floaty and his fingers were tingling and everything seemed bright and sparkling and he couldn't help but giggle. “I love you too. I love you too.” He laughed giddily, hugging Jesse tight. “Oh! I got you some more presents!”

This time he had the privilege of actually watching Jesse’s face as he opened the gifts. Jesse lit up, practically smiling with his whole body. 

Hanzo had bought him two more collars. The first was a posture collar. It was made of the same garnet leather as the normal collar, but it had reinforced ribs. Right now, they were plain black but Hanzo would add on the gold leaf as soon as he got the chance. Nothing of his could be anything less than stunning. 

Jesse took it reverently. “It’s beautiful, sir.”

Some of the giddiness faded into warm contentment. “Nearly as beautiful as you. Open the other one.”

This one had been in the works for a while with Genji’s help. Genji had teased him endlessly, but it was worth it. This one was Jesse’s day collar. To anyone except the two of them (and Genji), it would just be a necklace. Albeit a _very_ fancy one. The chain was simple stainless steel, allowing him to wear it without drawing too much attention to himself and it had a small pendant on the end.

The pendant was no larger than Jesse’s thumb, but it had cost Hanzo a small fortune. It was made of the shakudo that had decorated Hanzo’s katana. He couldn’t give up the blade itself so easily, but he could at least erase the marks of his family, forge them into something better. The metal had been melted down and reworked into mokume-gane. Hanzo had paid extra to have it made to resemble the wood of their house. In the center was a raised portion with a dragon coiled around a desert rose. Even at such a small size, the detail was staggeringly clear. 

Jesse stared at it in wordless awe. 

Hanzo placed it in his hand and curled his fingers around it. “It’s a gift, Jesse.”

“Sir, I-”

Hanzo put a finger on his lips. “It’s a gift,” he repeated. “I would not have commissioned it if I did not mean for you to have it.”

He did know it made others uncomfortable when he flaunted his wealth though so he moved on. “Come, I have plans for you tonight. I finally managed to get some rope lessons.”

Jesse put the day collar away immediately, wrapping it carefully in the velvet lined box. Hanzo didn't mind. Jesse could hardly wear two collars at once. 

He led Jesse up to his bedroom partly for the intimacy and partly so that if something went wrong, Jesse wouldn't collapse on the hard floor of the dungeon. While Jesse stripped, Hanzo retrieved the long coils of rope and started unwrapping them. Jesse's rope was bright red. Hanzo had no doubt that Jesse had bought the rope to look good on himself.

“Come here,” he ordered. “Hands behind your back.” 

Watching the training videos, the process had seemed to take a frustratingly long time to complete, but time fell away while Hanzo bound Jesse. This wasn't the first time he had strung another man up, but it was the first time he had done so to someone who had not tried to kill him first. It was a welcome change. He put Jesse in a simple chest harness, pinning his forearms behind his back, one on top of the other. He could feel Jesse slip away as he did it. That wouldn't do. He wanted Jesse's attention. 

Jesse made a small noise of confusion when Hanzo pulled away. The harness wasn't finished yet. 

“You're already going into subspace,” Hanzo told him. “I want you to be able to appreciate my work.”

Jesse smiled wryly. “I always do, sir.”

Hanzo flicked him on the nose. “Pay attention.”

Jesse flinched, more from surprise than anything else. “I _am_ paying attention, sir!”

“Of course you are.” Hanzo hooked the leash onto Jesse's collar. “And now you will pay attention more.”

The leash was the only simple part of the whole affair. High quality leather, but no decorations. There was no need for any. Not when Jesse’s mouth had fallen slack as he stared at Hanzo with naked worship written across his face. 

Hanzo smirked. He tied the collar to the corner of the four-poster bed and went back to work on the harness. It took him a few more minutes to finish, but when he turned Jesse around to face him, his sub was still lucid. 

He put Jesse’s ankles in a spreader bar to save time, tied the loose end of the rope to the top of the bed, and bent him forward. Jesse could hold the position if he had to, but the easiest way was to simply let himself hang, supported by the harness and the collar. The collar more than the harness. Jesse wouldn't strangle himself any more than he wanted to. 

Hanzo sat back for a moment to appreciate his handiwork and let Jesse adjust to his position. He ran his hands over the ropes, making Jesse shiver in anticipation. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, darling.” The word sounded so much sweeter when Jesse said it, but Hanzo had been studying Jesse for long enough to see how much it affected him. 

“Whatever you want, sir. I’m all yours.”

Hanzo rubbed the back of Jesse's neck between the collar and the rope. “I know. I want specifics. I’m sure you've put some thought into what you want me to do to you.”

Jesse shifted slightly, leaning forward so the collar took some of his weight. “I wanna be your toy, sir. I just want to be _used._ Don't much care how so long as my pleasure is yours to control.” He thought for a moment longer. “Don't think I want to cum today. This should be about you. You’ve given me plenty today, sir. Take whatever you want. My gift to you.”

Hanzo kissed him hard. “I'm already in love with you. You don't need to lay it on so thick,” he murmured. 

Jesse just opened his mouth and let Hanzo have whatever he wanted. Just as he always did “You gonna fuck me or not?”

Hanzo considered it for a moment. A slow smile spread across his face. “Actually, I think I have a better idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review I will love you forever if you do. Lotta fun stuff starts tomorrow~


	24. Holster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Fisting and Extreme Insertion
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Really extreme insertion. Don't try this at home.

Hanzo had first seen the box on the very first day in the house. He had almost missed it, but a chance beam of light glinting off the steel padlock drew his attention to the chestnut box tucked away on the very top shelf. The padlock was entirely analog, nothing to hack into. Hanzo knew how to pick locks, of course, but the mere fact that Jesse had anything at all to keep locked away from him was enough for him to respect the unstated desire for privacy. 

Through subtle questions and careful prodding, he managed to discern the contents of the box. A few days ago, Jesse had even given him the key, heavy iron that, if not for the weight, could have passed as a prop in some historical drama. Of course it was. Hanzo hardly expected anything else. 

Last night, before the shopping trip, he had opened the box for the first time. He understood why Jesse had kept it hidden for so long, but if Jesse trusted him enough with it now, he would take the opportunity gladly. 

He took the box from his closet and placed it on the bed in front of Jesse. “Are you feeling up for this?”

Jesse's eyes widened and he shifted, part nervousness part eagerness. “Gotta take it real slow, sir.” 

“I know. I’ll be careful.”

“We’ll be here all night if you do it properly.” Hanzo had never seen Jesse so…apprehensive. Not even when he’d pulled a gun on him. 

“Jesse, if you mean no, you can say so. I won't mind.”

“I want it, sir. I just don't want you getting bored. Last time it took hours.”

Hanzo sat down on the bed and stroked Jesse's hair. “I won't be getting bored of you any time soon.”

“Alright, sir. Don't keep me waiting then.”

Hanzo smiled. “I thought you wanted me to do whatever I pleased to you? Don't worry though, darling. We want the same thing right now.”

He got started right away, pressing one finger into Jesse's ass. Knowing, Jesse, he probably could have started with two, but this was about the slow, steady buildup. He could he patient. For now, at least. He had an entire fresh bottle of lube within reach, just in case.

“Let me know when you're ready for more,” he said after a minute or two as he twisted his finger inside Jesse. 

“I’ve _been_ ready. Sir.”

Hanzo smiled fondly at the irritated tone and added another finger. He scissored Jesse languidly, flexing inside him. 

Jesse shuddered and moaned, letting the bonds carry most of the weight for him. His mouth hung open and drool trailed out of it to the floor. A similar pool of precum dripped from his cock. After a few minutes, he pulled himself to the surface enough to speak. “More sir. Please.”

Over the next twenty minutes, Hanzo fit four fingers inside Jesse. He dragged it out as long as he could, but it was getting late. He dribbled a bit more lube over his hand kept going. 

When Jesse felt the thumb inside him, he moaned shamelessly. “Please, sir. Give me your whole hand. Please, sir. I want to feel you inside me.”

Hanzo stopped moving. 

Jesse cried in frustration. “Please, please, please,” he chanted until Hanzo was dangerously close to cumming untouched. 

“How am I supposed to refuse you when you beg so prettily?” he murmured. 

Slowly, inexorably, his hand slid inside Jesse. He watched the ring of muscle tighten around his wrist, laid his fingertips inside Jesse's body to feel him shake and shudder in pure pleasure. He let himself enjoy it for the moment, but they had a long way yet to go. After flexing his fist inside Jesse as much as he could, he pulled his hand back out again and replaced it with two of the dildos laying in the box. That was enough to keep Jesse open without stretching him further. 

“I’m going to make myself some coffee. Do you want anything?” 

Jesse whined in frustration when Hanzo stopped stretching him. “You’ll have to put me in a new position when you get back, sir. My arm’ll go numb before long.”

That was the first time he’d managed to catch it before it happened. “I’ll be quick, love. Don't you worry. Call me if you need anything.”

It was nearing midnight by then. The stars were stunningly clear out the kitchen window. There was more than enough light to see by, just as Jesse had promised. Hanzo left the lights off as he washed his hands and brewed the coffee, enjoying the dark and the quiet. The serene feeling was undercut and enhanced by the knowledge that Jesse was waiting for him in the bedroom, already so full and they weren't even halfway there. He dropped a couple ice cubes into the coffee to cool it and leaned against the counter as he drank it. Five minutes took him to the dregs of the mug. He washed it and returned to the bedroom. 

Jesse had gone limp, supported almost entirely by the rope. Hanzo stroked his arm to get his attention. When Jesse turned to look at him, he stroked Jesse’s cheek. 

“I’m going to untie you now, okay?” 

He untied Jesse’s collar from the bed first and then worked on uncoiling the ropes. Jesse let his chest rest on the bed. Hanzo massaged his arm to get the feeling back into it. Slowly, Jesse began shifting more. 

“I’m ready for more, sir,” he murmured. 

Hanzo kissed his hand. “I know you are. Be patient. I want to savor this.” 

“You’ll be savoring it for a few more hours, sir.”

“Allow me to rephrase,” Hanzo said. “I want to avoid having to take you to the hospital.”

He hauled Jesse onto the bed and had him kneel with his ass up, tying his wrists to his ankles. He could move his arm a bit more in that position and there wasn’t as much tension on the nerves. Just for the aesthetic appeal, Hanzo tied Jesse’s leash to the bed frame. 

Only when all that was done did he settle behind Jesse and start lubing up his hole again. The two dildos couldn’t exactly fit well together, but they did the job of keeping Jesse stretched open well enough. Hanzo managed to fit a finger in next to them and then another and finally the third dildo from the box.

From there, things got both much much easier and much much harder. More than three dildos couldn’t exactly be rushed. Just as Jesse had warned, the process of stretching him slowly and carefully for each one got boring and tedious pretty fast. But Hanzo still wanted to see Jesse take everything he could, so it was worth it.

The fourth dildo was pushed into the center of the triangle formed by the first three. It took half an hour to get it in there safely, but Hanzo did it. Jesse had four dildos up his ass and he wasn’t bleeding or torn.

In fact, he was so deep into subspace that he had managed to fall asleep a couple times. Hanzo took another coffee break, this time helping Jesse drink it. He wanted Jesse to appreciate this properly.

Jesse smiled up at him. “Told ya we should have waited until morning.” 

“We still could. You seem to sleep just fine with those in.” 

Jesse cock twitched in interest but he sighed. “It’ll be hell on my knees, sir. Might as well go all the way. It’s not like I got any pressing appointments tomorrow.”

Hanzo stroked his back. “I’ll leave you stuffed overnight at some point,” he promised, “but not this stuffed.” 

After that, the time it took to stuff him fully increased exponentially. Part of it was just from how tired Hanzo was pulling an impromptu allnighter and part of it was making sure he didn’t actually injure Jesse. By the time he got the sixth and final dildo in, the first signs of dawn were beginning to creep in, the stars slowly winking out. Hanzo checked the clock. Three in the morning. 

He yawned widely and finally started stroking Jesse’s cock. Jesse trembled from the touch. He pressed against Hanzo as much as he could under the circumstances. For once, Hanzo didn’t draw it out. He just jerked Jesse quickly and efficiently until Jesse came in his hand. 

They had seventeen seconds to enjoy the afterglow. 

Then the door burst open and a trio of Deadlock footsoldiers walked in, followed by Eddie. With three guns aimed at his head, Hanzo couldn’t do anything more than raise his hands, but Eddie didn’t seem too concerned with him.

“Damn, Jesse. I’d hoped to catch you with your pants down, but I didn’t think it would be this literal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said fun stuff started today, I meant fun for me. Also, while six dildos is definitely a lot more than the average person can take, it's not actually entirely impossible either. Just extremely unlikely.
> 
> Please leave a review I will love you forever if you do.


	25. Recoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: are incredibly awkward conversations a kink?
> 
> Chapter Warnings: guns, violence, incredibly awkward conversations

Hanzo snarled at Eddie, but he wasn't anywhere close to a weapon. 

“Off the bed,” Eddie ordered. 

Hanzo had to obey. He slid off the bed and backed up against the wall, staring at the scene. 

Jesse was facing towards him, still chained up and helpless. His eyes were sharp and focused, but there was no fear in them. He gave Hanzo a quick smile. 

“Go on, admit it,” Jesse snapped. “You're jealous of me, ain'tcha?”

Eddie laughed, casually twirling his gun. “I’ve got you on your knees with-Jesus, is that _six_ dildos?”

Jesse smirked. “I knew it. But that's besides the point. I’m kinda curious how you managed to find me. Thought I was hid pretty well.”

“Oh, you were,” Eddie said. He walked over to Jesse. Hanzo started forward but the gun pressed to his chest stopped him from acting. “Got a little help though. Turns out, one of our guys behind bars ran into some fella by the name of Shimada. Looks like they had a score to settle too.” 

Eddie turned towards Hanzo, dark eyes glinting with smug satisfaction. Hanzo's blood ran cold. 

“Guy offered us one hell of a deal to take care of both of y’all all at once,” Eddie said, looking Hanzo dead in the eye. 

Before either of them lashed out, Jesse took the attention back. “So, ya made a deal. Don't explain how you found us.”

“Is that really the most important thing right now?” Eddie asked. 

“Oh, I see what this is,” Jesse said, pointing in Eddie's direction as best he could. “Who fed you our location? I know you ain’t smart enough to figure it out yourself.”

Eddie’s finger twitched on the trigger of his gun. “One more word out of you and I shoot.”

Jesse fell silent, but Hanzo could still see the fire in his eyes. Not that it would do him that much good in their current position. 

Taking stock of the scene, Hanzo had very few options. Three guns trained on him, one right against his chest. Three guns on Jesse on the other side of the room. Eddie in the middle, ready to shoot either of them at the slightest provocation. He couldn’t save Jesse without killing himself and even that was far from a guarantee. He really only had one option.

“I am rather curious myself how you tracked us,” he said, keeping his voice as steady and non threatening as possible. “I had thought this place was secure.” 

Eddie sneered at him. “You won’t survive long enough for it to matter.” 

So. Deadlock was planning to kill them but they weren’t firing or torturing them. Interesting. “And why is that?”

“Because I’ll kill you.” A pause before he spoke. Subtle, but there. 

“Then there is no harm in boasting.” 

Hanzo watched Eddie consider his words, weighing the glee of lording his victory over his captives against the weight of… whatever had stayed his hand. Eddie holstered his pistol. His men didn’t relax, but Hanzo did. They had a chance.

“It wasn’t easy, I’ll admit,” Eddie said. “Desert hides most signals going through. I thought it would be easy to find the one source of signal in the whole desert, but it gets confused awful quick. Turns out it’s easier to do it in reverse. Shut off the signals in and out of the region. The ones that can reroute will, but the ones coming from out in the desert-”

“Will be exposed,” Hanzo finished, his voice resigned. 

Of course. They could avoid the TV and internet to some extent, but they had to keep some form of contact with the outside world. And during the night, they didn’t notice it was gone.

“You got it,” Eddie agreed. “And now, we got you. And we can do whatever the hell we want to you.” 

His eyes flicked to the window and another piece of the puzzle fell into place.

“So, how long until my cousins get here?” Hanzo asked. 

“What?”

“My cousins. I assume they must be on their way. They wouldn’t want to miss out on the fun, I’m sure. It will be a family reunion. A bit awkward, perhaps, but most are.” 

“No one’s coming to save you,” Eddie snarled. He turned away from Jesse entirely to stalk up to Hanzo and press his pistol into Hanzo’s chest. Honestly, two was a little more than necessary. 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think they’d save me? We don’t exactly get along particularly well. I’m sure many were glad simply to have me out of the way, alive or dead. In fact, you already said they hired you to kill me. Unless, of course, you were tasked merely with containing us until the real stars of the show could arrive. Little more than hunting dogs cornering us on behalf of their masters. What scraps did they promise to throw you when all is said and done?” 

He pulled the mantle of heir back on like a second skin. It was enough to give Deadlock pause. While they were effective, far more than Hanzo had expected, they were not _born_ to the position. He made eye contact with the three aiming guns at him in turn. All but one flinched away. 

For a moment, Eddie seemed like he would back down, but he recovered quickly and the illusion was shattered. He pressed the gun up against Hanzo’s forehead. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.” He looked angry enough to do it.

“Hey, uh, quick question?” 

Eddie whirled around to stare at Jesse, though he kept the barrel of the gun in place. “What?” he snapped.

“You said you took the internet down, right? Is it still down?”

“Why would that matter?” There was a trace of fear in his voice.

“Simple question, Eddie. Is it down or not?” Jesse had the slightest trace of a smirk on his face.

“I’m not letting you send out a distress signal to whoever’s cock you’re sucking now.” 

“Of course not, that would be ridiculous. You already got a gun on him.” Jesse shifted a bit, trying to get as comfortable as he could tied down with six dildos still in his ass and cum cooling in a puddle on the sheets below. “Are you really trying to insult my sexuality? Do you think I have _any_ shame?”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile at that, but it was enough to enrage Eddie. He turned the gun to aim at Jesse instead. 

Several things happened at once.

Jesse laughed openly. A gunshot sounded. Someone screamed. Eddie fell to the floor, clutching his wrist. Half a dozen masked figures in black kevlar stormed into the room, taking down each member of Deadlock with brutal efficiency. 

Three heartbeats later, another man walked into the room. Hanzo recognized him instantly. Gabriel Reyes was a hard man to forget. After all, his face had been plastered on posters for nearly a decade, until he dropped off the face of the earth and Morrison took over. He held a frankly massive shotgun, pointed directly at Eddie, who was still writhing on the floor. 

“You doin’ alright, Jess?” he asked. 

Hanzo glanced over in time to see Jesse _roll his eyes._ “I’m fine, Gabe. Stop worrying about me.” 

“Is that why you sent the distress signal? So I wouldn’t worry about you?”

“Oh, you were following the signal? Not Deadlock? I’m sure you coulda found them on your own.” 

“I got dozens of international crises to solve at any given time. I trusted you could handle yourself.” 

“But you still had time to drop everything and rush to my rescue. Hey, darling, mind untying me? I’m getting a bit stiff.” 

Hanzo rushed over to Jesse’s side. He unhooked Jesse’s wrists but Jesse stayed in position. He couldn’t really move with that many dildos still inside him. He didn’t seem to notice though. He was still arguing with Reyes. 

“-to join?” Reyes was asking.

“Gabe. I already told you. I’m retired. You got your fifteen years and now I get a normal life. That’s what you wanted for me, right?”

“A normal life,” Reyes repeated with dull sarcasm as Hanzo started working the first dildo free.

Hanzo tried his best not to look over to Reyes, though every instinct screamed at him to keep the man in his line of sight. Jesse wasn’t worried so Hanzo had no reason to be either. Besides, the supersoldier could take Hanzo out even if he did see the attack coming.

“Yes. A normal life. Got a house. Got a boyfriend.” Oh. They were boyfriends now. Officially. That felt… better to hear than it should have. Hanzo pulled the first dildo out and set it aside as one of the masked men began moving the prisoners out. “It’s basically domestic bliss.” 

“You got a job?” 

“I got a pension.”

“I’m just saying. Talent like yours? Hell of a shame to see it go.”

“So you’ve mentioned. Twelve times at least.” 

And now Hanzo found himself in the middle of what was basically a family argument, pulling dildos out of his boyfriend’s- _he had a boyfriend_ -ass. Ears burning, he got the second and third free fairly easily, letting Jesse slip forward enough to lay down.

Unfortunately, that was long enough for Reyes to take notice of Hanzo. 

“Hey, Shimada, right?”

Oh fuck. “Yes, sir?” 

“You treating my boy right?”

Jesse groaned dramatically. “Seriously, Dad. Cut it out. I can take care of myself.” 

“Oh, is that why I had to rescue you?”

“I had it under control. You know what I can do. I would have been fine. Besides, it was _your_ job to clear the gang stuff out of the way. Ain’t my fault you couldn’t make time until now.” 

Hanzo got the next dildo out. His ears were burning. “Can we maybe wait a bit to have this conversation?” he asked quietly. 

Reyes stopped, blinked. The reality of the situation seemed to sink in a little bit. “Yeah, I can wait outside.”

He left, dragging Eddie out personally.

“So,” Hanzo asked, a little hysterically. “That’s your dad?”

Jesse shrugged. “Coulda sworn I mentioned I was adopted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I needed this whole chapter to wrap up the cliffhanger, I'll add on an extra chapter so I still get all the days in. 
> 
> Please leave a review I will love you forever if you do


	26. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Boot Worship
> 
> Chapter Warnings: none

Hanzo stared at him for a moment. “No. No you didn’t mention that.” 

Jesse thought about it. “Oh. Right, yeah, sorry, sir. Didn’t want to worry you. Gabe can be a little intimidating.” 

“A little?” Hanzo asked. His voice was about an octave higher and far less steady than normal, but he could be forgiven for that, given the circumstances. He pulled the last two dildos free. 

Jesse lay down fully, humming with contentment. “Okay, maybe a lot. I’ve known him for twenty years now. He don’t scare me the way he scares other folk.” 

Hanzo stared at the door, knowing that the supersoldier was waiting somewhere on the other side, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. “I don’t-are you-” He didn’t know what to say. He stopped before he could make a fool of himself. 

Jesse rolled onto his side so that he was facing Hanzo. His movements were slow and stiff, but he looked perfectly relaxed. “He ain’t gonna hurt you, if that’s what you’re asking. Might try to scare you a bit, but he knows I can take care of myself.”

“I’m more worried about my own family connections.” 

Hanzo’s record was clear, but then again, the official story was that Reyes had retired. If he was still working in an official capacity, in a _leadership_ capacity, then Hanzo doubted that whatever group Reyes led would care that much for due process.

He almost missed the flicker of guilt across Jesse’s face. “I told you I had a line to Overwatch. I remember that part. He’s known about this from the start. He already agreed not to take you in.”

Hanzo pulled away a little bit. Months together and there were still things Jesse hadn’t told him. He understood why, but it still hurt. “And if he hadn’t? If you had led him straight to me?”

“Genji didn’t give me the address until the agreement was in place. I never put you in any danger, I swear. Unless you count just now with Eddie.”

“Did you plan that part too?” Hanzo asked icily.

“No, sir,” Jesse promised. “I thought we were safe, sir.”

“I don’t want you to grovel right now, Jesse. I want you to be honest with me. Not just about what’s already done. If you have some plan or if you’re talking to someone, I want to know about it.”

Jesse looked away, shamefaced. “I-I’ll try, sir. I ain’t the best at it, but I’ll try. Been a liar too long to start being honest all at once. That’s-that’s why I gave you control over my laptop and phone. So I can’t disobey you.”

That was one of the few means of control that Hanzo had never actually used. It felt like too much. He wanted to have _Jesse_ not some perfectly trained automaton in Jesse’s body. 

“I understand why you don’t want to bring this up if you don’t think it is relevant. I don’t need to know your entire life story. But if going to have Gabriel _fucking_ Reyes show up in my house, I want some warning.” 

“Yes, sir.” It was obvious that Jesse had a lot more he wanted to say, but he submitted. Like he always did. Seeing him posture and mock his enemies even in such a compromising position had hammered home just how much his submission truly meant. 

Hanzo relaxed. “I still love you, Jesse. You still mean the world to me. I just need you to talk to me a little more.” 

“I will, sir. I promise.” 

Hanzo took a deep breath, gathering his nerve. “Should we go talk to the Commander now?”

“Bring him in here. I ain’t goin’ anywhere anytime soon. ‘Sides, little humility will be good for him.”

Hanzo had his doubts about being able to humble Reyes, but he had even greater doubts that Jesse would be able to walk at all in the next day at least, so he opened the door, ready to face the beast.

Reyes sat on the couch in the living room, browsing the news on a wrist computer. He had one shotgun resting upright against the couch, coming up past his knee. The other was held loosely in one hand, braced on his shoulder. Hanzo, with all his strength and skill and training, could probably have fired one of those guns. Not both. Definitely not at the same time. 

Reyes spoke without turning to him. “Jesse’s resting, I assume?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. That gives us time to talk. Have a seat.”

Hanzo really, really didn’t want to, but he sat down carefully in the chair across from Reyes. His posture was stiff, ready to fight at a moment’s notice. 

“Relax, kid,” Reyes said. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I just need you to tell me what happened before I got there. Think of it like a debriefing.”

Okay. He could manage that. Hanzo summarized the events of the past half hour as quickly and honestly as he could without going into too much detail about his and Jesse’s sex life. Not that it made much of a difference. Reyes had already seen just about everything. The debriefing was over quickly, but it felt like it took a lifetime. Hanzo was almost shaking when it was over. 

When they got back to Hanzo’s bedroom, Jesse took one look at him and beckoned him over. 

Hanzo sat on the bed next to him just holding his hand while he and Reyes spoke quickly in Spanish. Eventually, Reyes nodded to both of them and left. Hanzo didn’t move until he heard the cars drive off. Then he collapsed next to Jesse, clinging to him desperately.

“I thought I would lose you,” he murmured.

Jesse stroked his back. “Don’t you worry about a thing, sir. I’ll take care of you. We’ll be alright.”

“What if my family finds us?”

“Gabe’s got guards on the perimeter and he’s watching himself. Worst case scenario, he’ll still be able to alert me before they get here.” Jesse spoke so calmly. He was so sure everything would turn out okay. Hanzo couldn’t help but believe him.

He slept most of that day, utterly exhausted by the events of the night before. When he finally woke up early next morning, he had a glass of water waiting for him by the bed, along with a note in Jesse’s familiar scrawl.

“I’ll be downstairs when you need me.”

Hanzo took his time. He showered and brushed his teeth and got dressed at a leisurely pace. After the chaos, he needed to regain some semblance of control. The simple knowledge that Jesse was waiting patiently for him was enough to suffice for the moment.

Finally, he had no desire to put it off any longer. He walked downstairs to see what Jesse had in store for him. 

Jesse sat cross legged in the middle of the room, naked. He almost looked like he was meditating. He got to his knees when Hanzo approached. 

“So,” Hanzo said as he cupped Jesse’s cheek in his hand. “What do you have for me today?”

Brown eyes peered up at him, full of longing and worship. Hanzo never got tired of that. “Whatever you need, sir. I’m yours to use as you see fit.” 

Hanzo smiled. That was exactly what he needed. Maybe he was too easy to read but he couldn’t find it in him to mind. Not when he had Jesse on his knees in front of him again. Not when his world was rebuilding under the fingertips placed against the back of Jesse’s head. It took him a moment to think of what he wanted. 

He nudged Jesse’s knee with one foot. “I got brand new leather shoes and they’ve gotten dirty already. Polish them for me.”

Jesse understood immediately. He bowed down in front of Hanzo. His tongue dragged over the shiny leather of Hanzo’s shoes. Honestly, this probably wasn’t good for the leather, which was already perfectly clean. But the sight of Jesse licking them was enough to make Hanzo’s cock perk up in attention.

He stroked himself while he watched Jesse work. Jesse made a performance out of it. He used his whole body to rock his tongue against the inside of Hanzo’s foot, swiped the tip of his tongue in all the tiny crevices between the laces, sucked on the toe to clean off all the imaginary specks of grime.

It didn’t take long for Hanzo to cum. Most of it spattered across the back of Jesse’s neck, but a few drops landed on his shoes. 

“Want me to clean that up too, sir?”

Hanzo smiled. “If you would be so kind. I don’t want you ruining two pairs of shoes.”

Jesse returned the smile. “First time was still your own damn fault. Sir.”

Hanzo would punish him for insubordination later, but the shoes _were_ expensive. He’d let Jesse finish cleaning them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review I will love you forever if you do
> 
> (Seriously though. I don't have the spoons to respond to every comment but every time I think I've got the sweetest possible comment, someone manages to top it)


	27. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Mirror Sex
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

Once Deadlock was taken care of, it took Hanzo less than a day to decide they needed to leave. 

“I need to be somewhere _else_ ,” he declared the morning after Deadlock had been taken. “If I have to spend one more hour in the desert, I will have to break something.”

Jesse lounged on his stomach on the couch, his ass still recovering. “I wouldn't mind a vacation myself but where do you plan to go? We ain't exactly inconspicuous, you and I, and I’d rather not get into a fight while I’m tryna relax.”

Hanzo grimaced. “There’s one place I can think of, but I’m not so sure it’s a good idea.”

Jesse rolled over onto his side. “Darling, that just makes me more excited.”

They packed quickly and headed out on a plane belonging to… whatever Reyes was leading now. Jesse couldn't give Hanzo the specifics. Thankfully, Reyes himself didn't accompany them. Just a few masked guards. Jesse chatted with them in Spanish the whole time while Hanzo made the arrangements for their arrival.

Once he finished, Hanzo napped against Jesse’s shoulder for the last bit of the trip. It wouldn’t be enough to stave off jet lag, but he needed the energy regardless. The last few days had been draining, to say the least.

Finally, Jesse nudged Hanzo awake. “We’re landing, darling,” he murmured softly.

Hanzo straightened up. He glanced out of the window. It was a clear day in Nepal, hardly a cloud in the sky. The mountains rose up around them and cradled in the midst of the mountains like a jewel in a crown was a monastery. Elegant, refined, it instilled Hanzo with a sense of calm even just seeing it. And yet Genji was staying here. Somehow.

The plane touched down a little ways outside the monastery. There was no good place to land in the Himalayas, but that didn’t matter to the state of the art technology that Jesse had at his disposal. 

Jesse took all the bags without being asked, carrying all of them with the prosthetic arm. He was dressed in his normal cowboy attire. 

“Do you not have a winter coat?” Hanzo asked him, concerned.

“I’ll get by, darling. We won’t be out in the weather long.” 

Hanzo made a mental note to buy Jesse a new coat and probably a whole new wardrobe too. He had a pretty good idea of Jesse’s preferred style, but his sub would wear anything Hanzo gave him. Hanzo wanted to see that broad, distinctly _American_ frame in traditional Japanese clothing. Dressed as anything of Hanzo’s should be. 

He was jerked out of his fantasies by a sharp pain to his nose and he realized that Genji was in front of him, prepared to flick his nose again. 

“I know Jesse’s hot, but I didn’t think he was _blindingly_ hot,” Genji laughed in Japanese. “Are you seriously that obsessed with him?”

Hanzo gave his brother a haughty look. “Some of us have taken the time to appreciate the finer things in life.”

“Yeah, like his ass.” 

“Exactly.”

For a split second, Genji looked shocked that Hanzo wasn’t scandalized, but he covered it up quickly, dragging both his brother and Jesse into the monastery. 

“Guests are here!” he bellowed in English, shattering the calm of the still mountain air.

Hanzo shook his head fondly. As hilarious as it would be to see Genji get kicked out of a monastery, he was grateful to have a place to relax and catch up with him. One of the omnic monks took the bags to their room while Genji pulled them along.

“They don’t usually have humans around on the regular, but they help out with festivals in the nearby towns, so they can cook well enough for it to be edible. I have to do a lot of the cooking myself though.” 

“Should I be worried?” Jesse murmured to Hanzo with a quiet chuckle.

Hanzo thought back to all the times Genji had tried cooking in the past. “Yes.” 

His fears proved to be unfounded though. The head of the monastery, Tekhartha Mondatta, had a meal sitting out for them already. He and another monk, Tekhartha Zenyatta, joined them for dinner, making polite conversation.

As strange as it was, Hanzo was beginning to see why Genji was so happy here. For all the superficial similarities to their rigid upbringing, the monks seemed endlessly fascinated by humans and kept up with Genji for the whole dinner. The only lulls were when Zenyatta gently prodded Genji into pausing to eat.

Dinner finished and Hanzo and Jesse politely excused themselves to rest. Genji gave them a wicked grin but Jesse spoke quickly to Zenyatta in a language Hanzo didn’t recognize and the omnic effortlessly captured Genji’s attention.

“What did you tell him?” Hanzo asked as they followed a tiny drone bedecked with streamers to their room. He held onto Jesse’s arm, snuggling him as they walked.

“Asked him to distract Genji,” Jesse said. “I’m surprised though. Didn’t expect a Tibetan omnic to have a Nahuatl program. I guess they just all get the same language installations?”

“Nahuatl?”

“Yeah. It’s a Mexican language. The original one, in fact. My grandmother made sure I learned it. Didn’t speak any other languages to me.”

“Is that the language you were speaking in that shop? I didn’t recognize it.”

Jesse shook his head. “Naw, that was Navajo. From my grandfather.”

“How many languages do you speak?” Hanzo was impressed. He hadn’t expected Jesse to be a polyglot.

“Five. I grew up speaking Nahuatl, Navajo, Spanish, and English and I was stationed in Switzerland for a lot of my time with Overwatch so I picked up enough German to get by.”

Hanzo let out a low whistle. “You grew up with four languages?”

“I was a very confusing child.”

Before Hanzo could reply, the drone beeped cheerily to announce that they’d reached their room. Hanzo thanked it and stepped inside. It was obviously made without considerations for humans, but it would serve. The room had a large mattress on the floor for a bed, but the walls were richly decorated and one wall was just a massive window. 

“You’d think it would be a lot colder with a window like that,” Jesse mused.

“The energy it takes to keep this whole group running outputs a lot of heat,” Hanzo explained. “I imagine the window helps dispel it. That’s why the walls are so warm too.” They were so hot they nearly burned, but it was a different heat from that of the desert.

Once the door closed, the room was lit only by a small lamp designed to resemble a candle. The window darkened enough that Hanzo could see his and Jesse’s reflections perfectly. He watched the shadows play across Jesse’s body for a moment.

“Are you up for sex tonight?”

“You want to do that a monastery?” Jesse asked.

“Do I look like a monk to you?”

Jesse chuckled. “Where do you want me, sir?”

“Hands and knees on the bed. Face the window. I want to see your face while I fuck you.” 

Jesse shoved the mattress over closer to the window to give Hanzo a better view before stripping down. Hanzo didn’t waste any time. He didn’t even need to do any prep, since Jesse’s ass was still loose. He lubed up and slid right in, all the way to the hilt.

He held onto Jesse’s hips, staring into his eyes through the mirror. It was perhaps the simplest sex they’d had so far, but that didn’t change the sheer joy of watching Jesse’s face as Hanzo fucked him.

Jesse’s mouth went slack and his eyes glazed over as he relaxed completely. He had no pride or shame to hold him back and he moaned long and loud. Hanzo was certain the monks could hear them, but he didn’t care. Not when he got to watch Jesse.

He could see Jesse’s cock straining and dripping but Jesse made no move to touch it. Of course he didn’t. He belonged to Hanzo. But Hanzo didn’t need to control him tonight.

“Go on. Touch yourself for me. I want to see your face when you cum.”

Jesse reached up with his flesh hand to stroke his cock while Hanzo kept thrusting into him. Hanzo gripped Jesse’s hair to pull his head up so that he wouldn’t miss a single twitch of Jesse’s face. Not that there was anything particularly subtle about Jesse McCree. Without Hanzo’s control, he didn’t fall so deep into subspace. Instead, he gasped and moaned and swore and pleaded, his eyes locked with Hanzo’s. 

Soon, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. His eyes went wide and his whole body contorted with pleasure as thick ropes of cum coated their bedsheets. 

The sight of it was enough to make Hanzo join him and he flooded Jesse’s ass with cum until it leaked out around his cock. He flopped down onto the bed and threw the soiled sheets away.

“We don’t have spares, do we?” he asked after a moment.

Jesse wrapped Hanzo in his arms. “Don’t worry, sir. I’ll keep you warm.”

Jesse really didn’t have to. Hanzo’s blush was probably more than enough to warm the whole building. But he relaxed into Jesse’s arms anyway. “I know you will, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review I will love you forever if you do
> 
> Also I'm having too much fun with this to leave it after a month so I'll wrap up this story proper at the end of the month and then get started on a sequel so stick around for that.


	28. Melt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Temperature Play
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

The Shambali Monastery was peaceful, serene, quiet, and above all, _private_. The monks kept Genji distracted enough that Hanzo and Jesse had as much time to themselves as they could want. Hanzo intended to make the most of it. 

During the transition from New Mexico to Santa Fe, he’d started thinking about the chill of Jesse's prosthetic against the warmth of his flesh hand. Once he started thinking about it, he couldn't stop. He had to do something as soon as possible. 

After a hearty breakfast on their third day, Hanzo brought Jesse right back to their bedroom. “Strip for me.”

Hanzo hadn't truly appreciated the effort Jesse had put into the dungeon, he realized, until he found himself preparing for sex in a room that didn't have convenient anchor points for ropes or other restraints. He actually had to improvise now. As he tested the strength of various light fixtures the day before, it had occurred to him that sex without restraints _was_ an option. Just not the one he wanted. 

He settled in the end for tossing the rope over the light fixtures on either end of the wall and hoping Jesse wouldn’t writhe too much. If something went wrong, he really didn’t want to have to explain it to the monks. 

Jesse stripped quickly and stood in front of Hanzo. 

“Back against the wall,” Hanzo ordered. 

The room was large enough and the fixtures were far enough apart that he could only tie the very end of the rope around Jesse’s wrists in a simple knot. Jesse most likely looked quietly amused at the situation, but Hanzo refused to look up and check. He finished the last knot and stood back to admire his sub.

Jesse always looked phenomenal in ropes but there was something uniquely thrilling about seeing his cock jutting out proudly from a monastery wall. Of course he was already hard. 

Hanzo strolled over to Jesse anyway and tied a blindfold over his eyes. Then he ran a finger up Jesse’s cock, watching him squirm. “Careful,” he warned. “We’re guests here. Do you need a gag so we don’t disturb our hosts?” 

“That would be real helpful, sir,” Jesse said.

It was a shame that Jesse couldn’t see the wicked expression on Hanzo’s face, but his annoyed grunt when Hanzo slipped the spider gag past his teeth was worth it. With his mouth held open, Jesse would have a hard time staying quiet. 

Hanzo put on one leather glove and opened the window enough to stick his hand into the snow. Once the outer surface of the glove was cold, he walked back over to Jesse.

Jesse squawked indignantly when Hanzo took his cock in hand with the freezing glove and started stroking it gently. 

“Hush,” Hanzo reminded him, his voice cool and collected as he jacked Jesse off with an icy grip. 

Jesse couldn’t bite down on his lip to keep silent and it was visibly difficult for him to choke back any noise. When his cock had nearly finished going limp, Hanzo switched to his bare hand.

Even the slightest warmth must have felt boiling hot after the glove and Jesse tossed his head back, voiceless gasps forcing their way past his open mouth. Hanzo kept stroking his cock, but brought the glove up to tug on Jesse’s nipple.

The small bud hardened in a matter of moments and Hanzo flicked it for a moment before attaching a clamp to it. Jesse’s gasps had escalated into whines. Hanzo put the glove down on the side of his neck, making him squirm instinctively. Both of them stopped dead when they heard a creak from the light fixture but it didn’t seem damaged.

“I told you to be careful,” Hanzo admonished. He took a pea sized bead of snow and pressed it to the tip of Jesse’s cock.

Jesse let out a cry at that, though he stifled it quickly. Hanzo tutted in disapproval. 

“You’re usually so quiet. I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” he said with an air of confusion as he grabbed Jesse’s balls in the freezing hand. Jesse pulled back as far away as he could, enough that it worried Hanzo.

“Are you-” 

He was cut off by a loud moan from Jesse, a deliberate challenge. 

“Well, if you insist on making a nuisance of yourself, I suppose I have no choice.” He lit a candle, setting it well away from them on the floor to melt the wax.

While he waited, he licked and bit Jesse’s other nipple. He felt Jesse’s whole body shake as Jesse tried to deal with the overwhelming sensations without making a sound or jerking his nipple out from between Hanzo’s teeth. Admirably, he was almost completely silent.

Hanzo would soon fix that. He dropped the wax onto Jesse’s clamped nipple while he grabbed the other one with the frigid glove.

Jesse gasped and froze, but he still didn’t make a sound. It seemed like he managed to get his bearings. That was probably for the best, since Hanzo still preferred not to involve the Shambali in their exploits, but he couldn’t resist seeing if he could break through Jesse’s composure.

He clamped the other nipple and added on a couple small weights to each before he turned his attention back to Jesse’s cock. It stood fully erect again, oozing precum. Hanzo stroked it with his warm hand until Jesse was right on the edge. Then he switched back to the cold.

Jesse whimpered in disappointment, but quietly. Almost deliberately, like he was just doing it to get a reaction out of Hanzo. 

Hanzo didn’t mind that. He held the candle to the weights on the nipple clamps, warming them up slowly until Jesse was squirming. He kept one hand on them to make sure they didn’t get too hot while he traced circles around the edges of Jesse’s nipples with the glove. When the clamps finally got painful to Hanzo, he took them both off. 

As the sensation rushed back into Jesse’s chest, he finally writhed fully, pulling hard on the rope. The light fixtures both pulled free and clattered to the floor. The glass shattered.

They both just stood there for a moment. Hanzo recovered first and he removed Jesse’s blindfold and gag. “You-uh, you clean this up. I’ll tell the monks… tell them we need new lights.”

Jesse nodded. “Yessir.” He pulled his clothes and shoes back on and left quickly, before Hanzo could change his mind and make him do the hard conversations.

The monks were very understanding. Zenyatta floated into the room and attached new light fixtures. 

“There,” he said, his tinny voice reverberating through the room. “No harm done. From destruction comes creation. Such is the nature of life. Although, if I might suggest-” Hanzo didn’t know an omnic could sound so… devious. “This may suit your purposes better.”

Only a lifetime of training kept Hanzo’s face neutral as Zenyatta pulled the spreader bar from his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end of the month and it turns out I can keep up the pace I've been going at for about 26 days, give or take. I'm dropping to updates every other day since I'll be very very busy next week and I'm a bit exhausted. 
> 
> Review fuel me y'all. Keep em coming.
> 
> Edit: the spreader bar is Hanzo's. He just forgot he had it on him.


	29. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Sensory Deprivation
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Helplessness, maybe objectification?

Hanzo and Jesse managed to enjoy the rest of their vacation without breaking anything else important. A few days after they arrived, Jesse walked into their bedroom with a small orb in his hands. 

Hanzo had been reading a book of poetry but he glanced up when Jesse walked in. Jesse looked less confident than usual. Almost sheepish. Hanzo raised an eyebrow, waiting for Jesse to talk. 

“So, uh, one of the monks, Zenyatta I think it was, he gave me this…” He held out the little golden orb. It didn't look to be real gold and it had no obvious seams or extra components. Just a simple sphere. 

“And what is that, exactly?” Hanzo asked when it became obvious Jesse wasn't going to say anything else. 

“Um, I don't know exactly what it does but he said we might find it interesting.” Jesse looked like a teenager who’d been caught watching porn for the first time. It was bizarre to see him so uncomfortable. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo chided, letting the word hang in the air. 

Jesse blushed. He couldn't look Hanzo in the eye. “Said it can work like a blindfold and earplugs if we want to play with that.”

A sliver of trepidation wormed its way into Hanzo’s stomach. “And how does it do that?”

Jesse mumbled something Hanzo couldn't make out. 

“I need to be able to hear you.”

“I said, it cuts off brain signals. Temporarily. It’s harmless. Besides, if something goes wrong, we got medics close by so there really ain't anything t worry about and-” 

“You want me to tamper with your brain.”

“Not permanently!” Jesse insisted. “Just for a couple hours, that’s all. Look, it’s been a fantasy of mine for God knows how long and blindfolds and earplugs just don't cut it. I ain't gonna push if you don't want it but-”

“You _trust_ me enough to let me tamper with your brain.”

Jesse stopped short. “Yeah, sir, I do.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? It would be very easy to hurt you, take advantage of you while you're in that state.”

“Well, that's more or less what I’m after, sir.”

Hanzo tried to will his erection down. One of them had to be the responsible adult and it seemed that duty fell to him. “I could cross the line. How much control does it allow me?”

Jesse turned it over in his hands. “Anything voluntary. Limb movements, speech, stuff like that. Can't _make_ me do anything. It’s just an off switch. Same goes for sight, hearing, and taste if you want to take that for some reason.”

Something was roiling in Hanzo's gut, stuck at a crossroads between arousal, anger, and fear. He snatched the orb out of Jesse's hand and shoved it into the desk drawer where Jesse couldn’t get to it. 

“Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that is?” he demanded. “How _easily_ I could make it impossible for you to signal me if something goes wrong?”

Jesse nodded, shamefaced. “I know, sir. But could you let me speak my piece first?”

Hanzo stood back, his arms crossed. “Go on then. Speak.”

Slowly, Jesse dropped to his knees. He stared up at Hanzo. There was none of the usual reverence or occasional mischief. Just pure, honest sincerity. 

“Sir,” he said, “Hanzo. Darling. I trust you. I trust that you won't try to hurt me in any way I don't want. I trust that you won't take advantage of me. I trust that you know me well enough to figure out if something’s wrong even if you take all the ways I could tell you. I trust you enough to give you all of that.” 

He bowed his head. “I know it’s extreme. I never thought it would be anything more than a fantasy and I won't be too torn up if I don't go through with it. If you don't want to, that's your business. I don't need an explanation or nothing. You can just say no. I won’t mind none. But if you're holding back because you don't trust yourself, well, I think I can trust you enough for the both of us. That’s all, sir.”

Hanzo just stared. 

When they had first met, when he had first read Jesse’s terms, he’s assumed that Jesse was overconfident to the point of disaster. When he found out about Jesse's skills, he’d assumed Jesse was relying on his ability to stop Hanzo if things went too far. Over time, he’d placed his own limits on how far he would go with Jesse and assumed that would keep him safe. 

He could never have predicted this. That Jesse genuinely _wanted_ to give himself over like this. That Jesse _trusted_ him that much. 

It took him nearly ten minutes to reply and Jesse waited patiently on his knees the whole time. Just as he always did. 

“I’ll do it.”

An hour later, they were laying down together on the bed. Jesse was naked and the orb hovered a few feet above him, bathing him in a golden light. The user interface was surprisingly intuitive for such a sleek design. 

“We’re going to take this slowly,” Hanzo said. He was still nervous, but excited too. More excited than nervous if he was honest with himself. “Close your eyes.”

When Jesse obeyed, he cut off Jesse’s sight. “Open them again. Tell me what you see.”

Jesse’s eyes opened and he blinked rapidly, but they didn’t focus. “Blackness, sir. That’s it. Can’t see anything else.” His voice was hoarse already and he was half hard. 

Hanzo freed his own erection just to take the pressure off, glad that Jesse couldn’t see how much this was affecting him. “Good. Good. I’m going to turn off the left arm first.” 

Over the next fifteen minutes, they made Jesse utterly helpless. First his arms went offline, resting limply on the mattress. Then his feet and his knees. Hanzo crept up his legs. He wanted to make sure Jesse’s cock was untouched. Finally, he leaned over and kissed Jesse on the lips. Jesse returned it eagerly. It was the only thing he was really able to do.

“I’m going to turn off your voice now. Are you ready?” He wanted to commit to this, to go all the way.

Jesse nodded. “Yes, sir. Please, sir.” 

With a simple thought, Hanzo paralyzed Jesse’s vocal cords. His sub couldn’t do anything more than exhale with varying degrees of force. Strangely, Hanzo didn’t feel too nervous about rendering him this helpless. Jesse always went limp and quiet in their scenes and Hanzo had learned to read him well enough. “Okay. Last thing is your hearing.” 

As the first ear went deaf, Jesse tilted his head instinctively, trying to compensate. He relaxed again when the second one went too. 

And now he was helpless. Completely, utterly at Hanzo’s mercy. He couldn’t do anything to anticipate what Hanzo was going to do to him and he couldn’t do anything to prevent it. Hanzo would have thought Jesse was an idiot for allowing him to do this, but even know, Hanzo had no desire to abuse that power. He just wanted to take care of Jesse.

He knelt at Jesse’s side and took Jesse’s cock in hand. Jesse exhaled sharply in surprise. Hanzo pumped his cock. When he ran his thumb over the head, Jesse went loose again. His precum was more than enough to serve as lube for the moment and Hanzo smeared it all over Jesse’s cock.

Before long, his hand was completely coated. He placed it against Jesse’s mouth, leaving his cock alone. Jesse’s tongue darted over his fingers, cleaning Hanzo off. He didn’t even seem to mind his cock being ignored for the moment. Hanzo smiled to himself. Still, he wouldn’t want to neglect Jesse entirely.

He moved down the bed so he could settle between Jesse’s legs and suck his cock. From the way Jesse’s head tilted, Hanzo figured he hadn’t expected that. Still, he liked it. Hanzo licked and sucked it fervently. Without having to worry about Jesse’s hips bucking up into his throat, he could take his time and go deep. He’d never really deep throated someone before and he couldn’t do it for long, but he nearly got all of Jesse’s cock in his mouth at once. 

He kept up the attention until Jesse spilled his seed all over his stomach, but Hanzo wasn’t done yet. He wasn’t going to let this end so soon.  
He removed Jesse’s prosthetic so it wouldn’t strain his shoulder and pulled him upright. His arms dangled uselessly and he could barely hold himself up without his legs to help. He smiled though, turning his head upwards to where he assumed Hanzo was.

Hanzo pressed the tip of his cock to Jesse’s lips and Jesse’s mouth fell open. His length went in deep enough to brush against the back of Jesse’s throat. Jesse still didn’t have any gag reflex to speak of. Hanzo still wasn’t sure if the swallowing reflex was intact. Instead he pulled out and spattered his cum over Jesse’s face. Jesse jerked momentarily but he licked his lips, getting as much of the cum as he could.

Hanzo helped him back down onto the bed and returned his hearing and voice. “You with me?”

“Yes, sir.” Jesse sounded weak, exhausted, and fucked out, but content. So beautifully content.

“Was that what you wanted?”

“Better, sir. It was better.” 

As Hanzo restored Jesse’s limbs, he realized he was grinning, his expression almost giddy. Thankfully, he had all the time in the world to compose himself before he let Jesse see his face again.

He had the feeling Jesse knew why he waited, but if Jesse didn’t mention it, it didn’t happen.

“You know, sir, you don’t have to be so stoic all the time. Your smile’s adorable. You don’t gotta hide it.”

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review I will love you forever if you do. Also reminder that if you want to do art for this, I will love you triple forever.


	30. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Overstimulation
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Breathplay

A couple days later, they got the all clear to go home. In a little over a week, Reyes had managed to get both Deadlock and the Shimada to the point where they couldn't pose a significant threat. It was unnerving, to say the least, but Hanzo wasn’t exactly built for the cold so he didn’t mind getting to leave Nepal early. He decided to return to his own house in the suburbs since he wasn’t really built for the heat of the desert either. It would mean giving up the dungeon for the moment but he could deal with that.

He took the golden orb with him when they left. Zenyatta recommended only using it with access to medical care nearby, but Hanzo had an ER doctor as a next door neighbor. That should be more than enough if something went wrong. At least, according to Jesse. Hanzo was more cautious. 

Still, he was glad to be home. The house was just as he left it, the little cleaning bot whirring away in the corner. He laid down, just happy to be back in his own bed. Jesse’s house had come to feel like a home, but not in the same way as this house that he and Genji had shared for years until Genji moved out to avoid assassins. 

Being home brought back so many memories, mostly good ones, which was strange for him. He had gotten used to a constant low level of anxiety until Jesse had arrived to help him soothe it. He stared at the ceiling, basking in a strange sentimentality until Jesse knocked on the door to let him know dinner was ready. 

They fell back into their old habits easily. Without any discussion, Jesse knelt on the floor by Hanzo's feet and Hanzo hand fed him. He was wearing his collar. The thick leather band peeked out over the top of his shirt. Hanzo's eyes returned to it over and over again until Jesse kissed his fingertips to get his attention. 

“What’s on your mind, sir?”

Hanzo was silent for a moment. “I want to ravish you. I want to take you apart piece by piece. I want to fuck you and tease you and use you until it hurts so much it starts to feel good again.” 

He kept his eyes on Jesse's throat, on the ring of the collar, but he could still see Jesse smile. “You think you got what it takes to break me, sir?”

Hanzo shrugged. “Shall we find out together?”

He had been preparing this for some time, toying with various ideas. He had so many options and he wanted this to be perfect. Finally, he had everything set up the way he wanted it. 

Jesse lay on his back, almost entirely naked. He still wore the collar. He also had a cock cage with a small sound threaded into it, a spider gag, and a decorative rope harness around his chest. His limbs were tied spread eagle with leather cuffs. The golden orb floated above his head, cutting off his vision and hearing. Jesse had requested that himself. He wanted to cut out as much sensory input as possible so the overstimulation came purely from what Hanzo did to him. He claimed he could last longer that way. 

Hanzo started slowly. It was three in the afternoon and he wanted to go late into the night. 

He placed two fingers inside Jesse’s mouth, feeling around inside. Jesse tried to lick his fingers but Hanzo pressed his tongue down until he got the message and stayed still. Jesse's breathing slowly became ragged as his brain hyperfocused on Hanzo's fingers. After all, they were the only source of stimulation he had.

Still, it wasn’t much stimulation for Hanzo. Jesse let out a breathy whine when the fingers disappeared from his mouth. It morphed into a pleased moan when Hanzo ran the fingers over his nipple, tracing circles around it. He teased one for a little while until it was hard, then attached a clamp to it. He left the other one alone, knowing that the contrast would increase the sensations for both of them.

Sure enough, Jesse made a little noise of protest when Hanzo moved on.

Hanzo smiled to himself as he ran his hands over Jesse’s thighs. That got less reaction than his mouth, oddly enough. Either he was expecting it or he was used to it. Hanzo didn’t mind. 

He took a fairly large dildo and inserted it into Jesse’s mouth. It was only a little smaller than the hole in the spider gag so that it wouldn’t get stuck. Jesse licked it eagerly, covering it with spit. When it was well coated, Hanzo added a bit more lube and placed it against Jesse’s entrance. He rested it there, twisting and turning it against the tight ring of muscle, never quite pushing in.

Jesse huffed in irritation but Hanzo tapped the end of the sound. That shut him up quickly.

After about half an hour of teasing, Hanzo finally switched gears. He pushed the dildo in with one long, slow push until it was settled all the way inside Jesse. It was far from the largest thing Jesse had ever taken, but Hanzo never got tired of watching his ass accept the intrusions. The ring slowly expanded and contracted again around the base of the dildo, an action that looked halfway between welcoming it in and dragging it in.

Hanzo knew what Jesse was expecting, but he wasn’t going to oblige. This dildo wasn’t a vibrator. That was too obvious.

Instead, he started attaching electrodes to Jesse. Two on the inside of each thigh, one on the pelvic bone, one on the dimple of each hip. With the press of a button, he sent a low level electrical current right to the most sensitive parts of Jesse’s body. 

Jesse writhed and moaned, his hands flexing in the cuffs. Hanzo straddled him and kissed him through the gag. He plunged his tongue deep into Jesse’s mouth. Every so often, he pinched Jesse’s nose shut for a couple seconds so that Jesse relied only on him for oxygen. He positioned himself so that his body brushed over the nipple clamp, toying with it.

Hanzo left the electricity on until Jesse’s screams began to drift to the wrong side of the line between pain and pleasure. Jesse went limp when the current stopped, but Hanzo didn’t give him more than a moment’s reprieve.

He yanked the nipple clamp off and closed his mouth over it, sucking on the nub to make blood flow into it faster and more intensely. Jesse writhed and cried out. Hanzo smirked. 

The next toy he brought out was a small flogger. The strands were designed to bite without being too painful. Hanzo brought it down over Jesse’s other nipple, finally evening out the attention. After the first strike, he avoided the nipple proper, only hitting it every so often. Most of his blows fell around Jesse’s pec, raising thin red lines all across it.

He wanted to cut along those lines, to watch them spill over, but he knew Jesse wouldn’t be able to hold still for it. Not with everything else Hanzo had in store for him. Instead, he slowly radiated out from Jesse’s nipple, raining blows over his whole chest.

When Jesse’s whole abdomen had been turned into a spiderweb of red lines, Hanzo kissed him quickly and put the flogger away.

He untied Jesse’s limbs from the bed and removed the dildo. Jesse shifted nervously, confused. He tapped Hanzo’s shoulder to signal that he was okay to keep going. Hanzo stroked his hair reassuringly and brushed a kiss over his forehead.

Slowly, he lowered Jesse to his knees on the floor, positioning his ass over the dildo attachment on his fucking machine. With a gentle tap to his shoulder, Jesse sank down onto it. Hanzo tied Jesse’s wrists together with a length of rope and threw it over the hook he’d installed in the ceiling, forcing Jesse’s arms above his head. He pulled just tight enough to put pressure on Jesse’s shoulder without much risk of dislocating it.

The advantage of the orb over a blindfold was that Hanzo could still see Jesse’s eyes. He was harder to read when they couldn’t focus, but Hanzo recognized the desire in them. He smiled to himself. Lucky for Jesse, they both wanted the same thing. Hanzo was more than happy to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're entering the grand finale folks and gentlefolks, at least of the first story. Next chapter will be Jesse POV. Please leave a review I will love you forever if you do.


	31. Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: Suspension and Overstimulation
> 
> Chapter Warnings: tooth rotting fluff

Jesse was hanging. He floated in an empty void, punctuated only by whatever sensations Hanzo chose to give him. The blackness before his eyes and the silence in his ears were more profound than anything he had ever experienced before. The orb blocked even his brain’s attempts to add movement to the unnatural stillness. It defied comprehension, forcing him to turn his focus outward.

Soft rope bit into his wrist, pressing it against the cool metal of his prosthetic. His muscles strained to hold their position with the steady pressure on his shoulders. It wasn’t pain, but it was impossible to ignore. His teeth closed around a ring of metal and he relaxed his jaw, letting the ring rattle slightly. Spittle pooled in his mouth, spilling over his lower lip. He could even feel the minute tension of the thin strand magnified a thousand times over. 

But those sensations were just the beginning, the least significant part of the massive whole.

The leather collar around his throat weighed heavily against his skin, slightly scratchy, but not enough to chafe. Only enough to remind him that it was there. His chest ached deliciously. Lines of fading pain trailed over his chest, radiating out from one nipple, leaving him off balance and disoriented. His knees ached even against the soft foam of the kneeler and his thighs trembled from the strain of the position, from the aftershocks of the earlier electricity, and from sheer lust and longing. 

His ass clenched and flexed around the dildo, chasing more pleasure. The head of the dildo rested against his prostate, enough to taunt him without bringing him any closer to satisfaction.

Not that he could reach it anyway. The metal around his cock felt impossibly heavy even though he knew it wouldn’t harm him. The metal inside his cock rested on his prostate from the other end and every slight movement he made and every footfall Hanzo took caused the slightest vibrations in the sound that he couldn’t help but feel against the hypersensitive inside of his cock.

He was already overwhelmed by pleasure, but they were just getting started. 

The fucking machine started moving and a resonance in his chest told him that he must have made some sort of sound. He had no idea how loud he was being without the ability to hear any of it. The stretch and burn and pounding against his prostate nearly stole all his attention away.

Nearly.

A moment later, Hanzo’s cock entered his mouth. It was long and thick and the scent was musky and masculine with the barest hint of whatever fancy soaps Hanzo liked to use. Jesse licked it as much as he could until Hanzo placed one booted foot against his balls, warning him to be still. To just let himself be used.

Jesse relaxed his jaw and throat until Hanzo could press in all the way to the hilt without any restriction whatsoever. He held as still as he could while Hanzo fucked his mouth.

Hanzo took his time, dragging his cock in and out, in and out. Jesse felt every twitch of his muscles, every slight ridge and vein of the member. That warred with the dual stimulation of his prostate for his attention.

The overstimulation only increased his sensitivity. Hanzo placed a hand in Jesse’s hair and his touches felt like fire and electricity, singing over his skin and setting his nerves ablaze. He suspected he was moaning, begging, but he couldn’t even be sure of that. Hanzo owned even his ability to be aware of his own body. Every part of him existed at and for Hanzo’s pleasure.

Far too soon, Hanzo’s rhythm started to stutter and he flooded Jesse’s mouth with his salty-sweet cum. In that moment, it was the best thing Jesse had ever tasted. 

Hanzo pulled out and tilted Jesse’s chin back, signaling that he was to keep the cum in his mouth. Jesse didn’t mind. He wanted to savor the taste as long as he could. He was slightly surprised when Hanzo took the gag off, but the surprised turned to pleasure when he felt a ball gag replace it. The feather light touches of Hanzo’s fingers against the back of his neck as he buckled it in place were nearly enough to make Jesse weep.

His hearing returned just long enough for him to hear Hanzo whisper, “Don’t swallow.” Then it was gone again.

Jesse nodded to show he understood, the cum sloshing around inside his mouth. Every instinct told him to swallow, but the ball gag made it difficult enough to do that he held himself back without too much trouble.

Without the cock to distract him, Jesse’s attention returned to the pounding in his ass. He writhed, trying to chase the sensation and escape it at the same time. 

Then, the dildo stopped moving. Jesse shifted, perplexed. He had been so close to… to _something_. He tried to make a noise, unsure if he succeeded or not. Soft hands stroked through his hair, offering him reassurance. He relaxed again.

Relaxation turned to anticipation when he felt thick straps of leather over his thighs, his chest, his arms. His suspicions were confirmed when those same soft hands pulled him up until he was dangling in the air. He had no idea how high off the ground he was, but whatever he was held by made no impression on him other than an anchor, implying it was sturdy enough to hold him through whatever Hanzo had planned for him next. 

He just dangled for a couple moments until the hands returned to him. They pulled lightly on his skin and he shuddered in delight when he felt the first clothespin pinch into him. Soon, he was covered with dozens. Intense splotches of feeling on the razor’s edge between pleasure and pain burst across his thighs, his stomach, his chest, his sides, his arms, his back, everywhere Hanzo could reach. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed that way, but it was a long time. Long enough for his entire body to be slowly filled with the same swirl of agony and ecstasy. Long enough for him to start swaying in the air as he writhed instinctively against the sensations. Long enough that tears flowed from his eyes and his chest heaved frantically. But it still wasn’t enough. The sensations built and built but they never reached that crescendo. He wanted _more_. He wanted to be _broken_.

An interminably long time later, just as the pain was beginning to outpace the pleasure, the soft hands returned. They slowly and gently pulled out the sound and removed the cock cage. Now free, his cock hardened in a matter of moments. 

One hand stroked his cock while the other removed the clothespins, sending sparks of even more feeling through him. He was sobbing. The cum gurgled in his mouth as he gasped for air. He had no pride left, no control, nothing to hold up or sustain or defend. Just bundles of nerves laid out for Hanzo to play with as he pleased. 

Jesse’s cock throbbed harder than it ever had before. He was sure he screamed when the hand on his cock disappeared, replaced by a warm, wet mouth and a skilled tongue. 

Hanzo sent pain coursing through him even as he pulled out the last dregs of pleasure Jesse had left. 

When Jesse came, he whited out. The flash of pleasure tore through even the unnatural blindness and he was left in a molten afterglow. 

This was always the hardest part, coming down on the other side. The hypersensitivity didn’t just vanish and as Hanzo restored his senses, even more vied for attention from Jesse’s overworked brain. 

But Hanzo was close, so close that Jesse could hear the pounding of his heart. He matched his breathing to that until he was almost stable.

“Are you with me?” he heard Hanzo ask as the pressure of the ball gag vanished.

Jesse had to take a moment to remember how to form words, cum spilling out of his mouth until he figured out how to swallow what remained. “H-hurts real good,” he got out.

“Can you get up?” 

Jesse tried, but his limbs were confused and uncooperative and everything was bright and spinning and strangely numb. 

“Okay, just hold still. I’ll take care of you. I’m going to touch you now.” 

Right. Of course. Hanzo was going to take care of him. Look after him. Tear him apart and put him back together right. He was still almost surprised when Hanzo touched him, but he relaxed into his arms anyway.

Distantly, Jesse realized he was floating again. Hanzo was carrying him. Hanzo was strong enough to carry him. Wow. He nuzzled against Hanzo’s neck. 

Hanzo chuckled fondly. It vibrated in Jesse’s body just the right amount. Jesse was boneless and breathless, but content. 

He dipped down and there was a soft pressure around him and slowly, slowly, sense returned to him enough that he realized that he was in a warm bath. All the sweet smelling, strong smelling scents had been taken out. Just him and the warm water. He closed his eyes, returning himself to a natural and comfortable darkness.

Soft lips pressed tenderly to his forehead. “I’m going to let you rest now, okay? I’ll be right here in this room, but I’m not going to speak. Call me if you need anything.”

The last thing Jesse needed was to be touched or spoken to while he recovered, but he basked in the water, letting his senses return to normal.

As nice as the bath was, the comforting warmth of knowing that he was cared for outmatched every other sensation until Jesse drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end! I got one more epilogue chapter planned for this fic and then I'll figure out what the hell I'm doing for the sequel. 
> 
> Please leave a review I'll love you forever if you do. (I might also do an extra greatest hits compilation chapter of my favorite comments because I love y'all so much and I can't respond to all y'all individually. Haven't decided yet though.)


	32. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink du jour: is dating a kink? im saying it is
> 
> Chapter Warnings: fluff n stuff (specifically, smoking and references to past child abuse/attempted homicide

_Six months ago…_

_Jesse had been to this club a couple times before. It was a higher end establishment, so he rarely felt like shelling out the cash to get in, but he was in the mood to treat himself tonight. His eyes wandered over the stage, the tables off to the side, and the door leading off to the private rooms before they settled on a young man on his phone in the corner._

_He had dyed green hair and wore a crop top, a tiny miniskirt that barely qualified as an article of clothing and a neon green choker. The phone was positioned so the light illuminated his makeup. He didn’t seem to actually be doing anything on his phone. Both his legs were prosthetic, but high end ones. A hell of a lot nicer than Jesse’s and they matched his outfit too._

_Jesse lounged in his own corner, watching the young man for a little while. He was gorgeous and no one dressed like that if they minded the attention. Jesse wouldn’t actually try anything unless the young man initiated, but he could watch._

_Eventually, the young man turned and saw him staring. Jesse raised his fingers to his head and mimed tipping a hat. The young man grinned and winked, but his phone rang before he could walk over. He checked his phone and hurried out of the club._

_Jesse waited a few minutes to see if he would return, but eventually resigned himself to failure and hooked up with an old acquaintance of his. The sex wasn’t bad but it wasn’t great either. Definitely not worth the money he paid to get into the damn place.  
_

~*~

Now that he was back in civilization without the threat of his clan hanging over his head, Hanzo actually took the opportunity to try and expand his social circle outside of Jesse and Genji. He started going out and exploring the city, signed up for cooking lessons, got a library card. He was still trying to figure out how to actually interact with people, but he was making progress. He had a few people to talk to who weren’t either family members or Jesse. It was exciting.

The tradeoff was that he didn’t have as much time to spend with Jesse. Jesse took it in stride, going and having fun with his own friends. Still, Hanzo found himself missing his sub. His boyfriend. His lover.

They still spent time together. Almost every morning and evening and at least one day a week. It was a lot, but not nearly as much as Hanzo was used to. He considered just calling Jesse to stay with him, but he couldn’t and didn’t want to rule every aspect of Jesse’s life. At least not for too long. 

One evening, just as Hanzo was starting to seriously consider calling Genji for some relationship advice, Jesse showed up with a bouquet of roses in hand.

“Howdy, darling. You free tonight?”

~*~

_Jesse sat on a tree stump, smoking a cigar. He was pretty deep into the park where he could enjoy the tobacco without worrying about anyone else’s lungs. He’d been cutting back lately and it made him nervous and irritable. He really needed someone to knock some sense into him, but he didn’t know anyone here well enough to trust them and had no intention of going back to Blackwatch. He was retired. He was done._

_He leaned back, eyes closed, and let out a plume of smoke._

_“Ah, McCree-san, yes?” The voice was soft but deep with a slight accent. Jesse opened his eyes to see the young man from the club standing in front of him._

_He still had a crop top on, but he had traded the miniskirt for long slacks and a different pair of prosthetics, this pair more suited for hiking. Now that Jesse saw him straight on, he noticed the scars running down the side of his face and neck. He wrung his hands, shifting his weight nervously._

_Jesse took another long drag. That tiny shirt hardly hid anything. Certainly not the man’s sturdy frame and no amount of nervous posturing could hide the guarded readiness of a trained fighter. “So, who do you work for?”_

_The man tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean? We met at the club?”_

_Jesse scoffed. “We made eye contact at the club, darling. Now, I know I didn’t leave my name or schedule lying around for you to follow me and yet here you are anyway. So. Who do you work for?”_

~*~

Hanzo took the roses almost disbelievingly. “Jesse?” he asked, confused. “What is this?” 

“It’s a bouquet, darling.”

Hanzo both loved and hated that tone of fond exasperation Jesse got sometimes. “Yes. I noticed. Why did you bring me one?”

Jesse looked almost hurt but he answered before Hanzo could backpedal. “Well, I was just thinkin’, we’ve been together for a while now, but we ain’t never really gone on a date, you know? I thought it might be nice to get dinner somewhere fancy, maybe a movie. Just… a date.” 

Staring at the roses in his hand, Hanzo tried to think back to his youth. He’d had lovers before. A few women arranged as suitable brides by the clan elders, a few men arranged as suitable fuckbuddies by Genji. The former were always formal affairs. Chaperoned until the got to the bedroom. The latter had always been urgent, secretive fumblings. The heir of the Shimada could not be seen publicly in an unsuitable relationship. 

He’d never had anyone take him on a date before. It angered him to realize how much of a normal life had been denied to him. He turned back to Jesse with a smile.

“I’ll clear my schedule.” He braced a hand on Jesse’s shoulder to kiss his cheek. “So long as I get to pick the movie.”

Jesse took his hand and kissed it with a flourish and a bow. “Whatever you want, darling.”

~*~

_The young man visibly paused and weighed his reply. Most of the delicate vulnerability vanished and Jesse realized with private amusement that the man must have been trying to seduce Jesse into dominating him. A doomed endeavor from the start._

_“I don’t work for anyone,” the man said. “But I need help and I have reason to believe you could help me.”_

_“Could? Maybe,” Jesse acknowledged. “You’re gonna have to give me a bit more to go on though.”_

_The man looked around briefly, checking for any witnesses. There weren’t any. Even five years out, Jesse still kept in the habit of being cautious. He didn’t go places where there were witnesses. That might turn out to be a problem now, but the man’s clothes were tight enough that even if he was hiding a weapon, there was no way he would be able to get to it in time._

_Once he was as confident as he could be, the man squared his shoulders and spoke. “My name is Genji Shimada. I am the second son of the Shimada line. My older brother is the heir to the Shimada empire. I need you to help me save his life.”_

~*~

Choosing a place for dinner proved to be an interesting conundrum. Hanzo wanted somewhere fancy, but Jesse wanted decent sized portions. They both wanted something new, but they came from almost complete opposite culinary backgrounds. Finally, they settled on an Ethiopian restaurant. It was expensive and high quality enough to satisfy Hanzo's taste but he had to admit the appeal of meals that filled more than the ego. 

Hanzo made the reservations after cancelling his social activities for the night. He had only agreed to watch a football game at a friend’s house for the novelty, not because he actually cared. 

He did end up calling Genji for help choosing an outfit. After laughing his ass off at his brother, Genji pointed him towards a pair of jeans and a button down with a pattern similar to his typical clothing. Hanzo had to admit Jesse’s wasn't the only ass that looked pretty good in denim. 

When he left his room, Jesse was waiting for him on the living room couch. He had his cowboy boots on and a crimson shirt with the top buttons undone to show off his day collar. He straddled the line perfectly between over the top and just plain stunning. Hanzo smiled at him and kissed him. 

“You ready to go?” Jesse asked. 

Hanzo nodded. Jesse offered an arm and he took it, tucking himself against Jesse’s body for the whole walk to the nearby restaurant. 

~*~

_Jesse stared. “…Pardon?”_

_Genji shrugged sheepishly. “I saw your arm at the club. My family has dealt with Deadlock before, but I didn't think there were any left outside of prison after Overwatch was through with them so it wasn't hard to figure out where you had gone.”_

_“Hell of a leap of logic to go from an arm decoration to assuming I’m, what, a career criminal turned Overwatch agent?” Jesse scoffed. “Gimme a break.”_

_Genji pulled up a hologram with Jesse's remarkably sparse military record. “I have resources, McCree-san.”_

_Jesse looked over it for a moment. “Yeah, alright. I’m listening. What’s your story?”_

_The hologram vanished. “My father passed away three months ago exactly,” Genji explained. “Two months and twenty eight days ago, my brother saved my life from an assassin.” He gestured to his legs. “Not before I sustained some injuries but I am grateful to him anyway. I have always been the problem child. There are many people who believe if is to the clan’s benefit for me to die. Unfortunately, Hanzo still insists on caring about me. This has undermined his authority within the clan. He is clever and he is strong, but the elders will come for him as soon as they can decide on a successor. I need you to get him out before then.”_

_Jesse chewed on his cigar. “And what exactly do you think I’ll be able to accomplish?”_

_Genji looked away. “Hanzo is loyal. To a fault. He is beginning to question, but he is not there yet. When he comes to his senses, I need someone to be there to help him and I will have to be long gone if I hope to survive.”_

_Jesse nodded slowly. “Uh huh. And you couldn’t hire any random bodyguard to do this because…?”_

_“I don’t want my brother going to prison. His record his clear, but I’m sure Overwatch is aware of us and I doubt they will just let him go free. That will keep him with the family no matter what.”_

_“So. Let me get this straight. You want me to buddy up with your brother, a yakuza princeling, to ensure that I’m around when folk try to kill him so that I can help him escape the law? Is that right?”_

_At least Genji had the decency to blush. “Actually, I, uh, I was thinking you could, could sub for him? He really needs it?”_

_“One last question. Am I hallucinating?”_

_“I don’t think so?”_

_“Fuck.”_

~*~

The restaurant was fairly quiet, but that wasn’t exactly unusual for a Monday night. Except for an incredibly cheerful and outgoing waiter, Hanzo and Jesse basically had a corner of the restaurant all to themselves. 

Hanzo couldn’t stop grinning. It was so rare he got the opportunity to just _talk_. At least, it had been before he met Jesse. Still, the time spent regaling Jesse with stories of his childhood was precious. Gesturing wildly with his fork, he told Jesse everything he could remember about his early childhood, about his and Genji’s exploits before the pressures of the clan drove them down their separate paths. He even managed to tell the stories without getting melancholy.

Jesse picked up the thread when Hanzo petered out. He skipped over his childhood just as Hanzo had skipped over his own adolescence, instead telling obviously censored stories about his career in Overwatch. Most of them revolved around famous heroes in one compromising position or another. Hanzo would have thought Jesse was making them all up if they weren’t too outrageous to be anything but true. 

When the food came, Jesse tried to keep talking around it. Hanzo put one foot up under the table, resting it between Jesse’s thighs. “Chew first. Then talk.” 

He smirked as Jesse swallowed thickly. “Whatever you say, darling.”

Hanzo moved his foot away and leaned forward to steal a kiss. “God, I love you.” 

Jesse kissed him back. “I love you too.”

The warmth in Hanzo’s heart was quickly eclipsed by the painful heat of Jesse’s food. His mouth burned and Jesse shoved a glass of milk over to him. Hanzo coughed and sputtered, but eventually managed to sooth the burn. 

“Please tell me you brought a toothbrush. I want to make out with you later.”

“Don’t worry, darling. I got one in the car.”

“The car’s at home.” 

Jesse paused. “We got time before the movie. I’ll run back home, make sure I don’t set your mouth on fire again. ‘Least, not in the unpleasant way.”

~*~

_Jesse finally put the cigar out. He needed something to do to distract from the situation. “You know, I’m retired. It’s right there in my file. Even if I was willing to get through to Overwatch for you, and I ain’t, I don’t got those kind of connections anymore.”_

_“You have a better chance than most people.” Genji had lost most of the carefully constructed attitude, unless this nervous desperation was a second layer of deception. Jesse wouldn’t put it past him. “I can pay you,” he offered. “I’m pretty rich, you know.”_

_“Ain’t my price that matters. The brass ain’t gonna accept letting Shimada walk without something more’n cash.” Jesse did feel bad for Genji, but he had retired for a reason. He wasn’t about to go jumping back headfirst into that life. He wanted to keep all his remaining limbs. He’d gotten pretty attached to them._

_Genji huffed. “Then tell them I have information. Anything they want to know. If they can schedule an extraction, I can get the clan archives to them. All of it. As long as they’re not too obvious so Hanzo doesn’t catch on.”_

_That was… a better offer than Jesse wanted to admit. He knew Gabe would appreciate it. He didn’t owe the old bastard anything, but he was still fond of him. “Listen, that’s a pretty good offer but I’m still putting my life on the line for you and I got no stake in this. You’d better make it worth my while. And something other than money. I won’t be able to live myself if I take that blatant a bribe.”_

_Genji pulled out his phone and showed Jesse a picture. “That’s what Hanzo looks like.”_

_Well, fuck. Genji’s brother was really fucking hot._

_“I’ll see what I can do.”_

~*~

They ended up being late to the movie. They could have left the apartment with plenty of time to spare, but Hanzo had wanted to make sure Jesse had actually gotten all the spice out of his mouth. His examination ended up taking nearly half an hour. By the end of it, they were both panting and Hanzo’s lips had gone numb. 

Hanzo had to bribe the usher to let them in, but he had more than enough money to do that. The movie was a needlessly convoluted sci fi thriller. They had missed all the exposition so it was impossible to keep track of what was going on, but Hanzo wasn’t paying attention anyway.

He had one hand in Jesse’s and all his attention was on the feel of their hands together. After everything they had been through, after the life of luxury mixed with danger that he had led, it was amazing that anything as simple as holding another man’s hand could bring him so much joy, but here he was. 

Sitting in a darkened theater, his hand in Jesse’s, his head on Jesse’s shoulder, stealing some of Jesse’s shitty, overpriced movie theater popcorn, he was the happiest he had ever been.

And yet, for once in his life, he was sure that things would get even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're done!
> 
> This is literally the first fic I've ever finished where it wasn't finished before I started posting it. Thanks for coming along for the ride with me and I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Please leave a review I'll love you double forever if you do


End file.
